


War Brought us Together

by starLight_Prime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 51,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starLight_Prime/pseuds/starLight_Prime
Summary: A girl moves to Jasper, Nevada. Throughout her life there, she gets wrapped into a great war. And that is the least of it!





	1. Strange new Life

(Delmar)

A moving truck, enters the driveway of a white, two-story house, a couple and there 12 year old daughter, packed the boxes into the truck, and in there vehicles. Once everything was removed from the house, they left to the air port.

(Airport- My P.O.V)

"Three tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada." My mom said, and she paid for the tickets, and the desk click gave us the tickets and we went through security and got on our flight, ten minutes later and we lift off, to Las Vegas.

(In Las Vegas airport)

My aunt sat around waiting for me and my parents to arrive, and not a minute too soon, we arrived. We got into the pick up area, and she stood up and I ran to her, I was happy to see her, and so was she. "How is my niece?" She asked and then I replied, "I'm happy, we're now closer to each other and we could spend more time together." We walked out of the airport, and to her vehicle, we got to her home, about one hour later, and we stayed at her house for the night.

(Jasper, Nevada)

We finally arrived at our new house, it was a Grey-blue, two-story home and the two panels on each side of every window was navy blue. I went in to see what it looks like and it has hard wood flooring in the dinning room and where we first walk in. The stairs had a carpet on it and the stairs curved a bit. The living room had light tan carpet, and it was huge, the up stairs has the same color carpet in every room, and the walls weren't painted yet.

(The next day)

The moving truck and my parents vehicles arrived and we unpacked the boxes that took up most of the tuck. We unloaded everything and unpacked everything, mom, went grocery shopping. My room was still in its boxes, out in the hallway, me and dad painted the walls of my room teal, and a few hours later we had fixed up my room. They fixed up there's and the whole house was fully furnished and the empty boxes were stashed in the garage.

(That night)

I've been here in Jasper for only one day and it already seems like this place has a mystery to it, on the news they reported about strange foot prints, and odd crystals. Maybe this is the real Jasper, or there is something out there. It still is odd, but in a week I will start school here in Jasper.

(One week later)

It was 7 a.m. and I had to wake up, mom walked in and woke me up, I got dressed and fixed my hair. I went down the stairs and had breakfast, by the time I was done, I had 30 minutes until mom had to take me to school. So I watched TV , "Jen, time to go!" I grabbed my book bag and phone, hopped into my mom's car and we drove off. At school, many students were going on like there was never anything new. I got out and walked in to the school. I went to the office to get my schedule and I went to my first class. This girl with pink and black hair, and wore mostly black clothing, came up to me, " Hey, I'm Miko, what's yours?" She was perky, and I gave her an odd look then said, "Hi, I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jen." I said awkwardly, then she left only saying, " Nice to meet ya! Bye" I shrugged it off and went on with my day. At lunch two boys sat with me, they were friends with Miko, " Hi, I'm Jack." The tall boy said, then the shorter one said, "Hello, I'm Raf." I smiled and said who I was, "I'm Jennifer, but call me Jen." It turns out that me and Jack are the same age and in the same grade, Miko, was a year younger, and Raf was two years younger than us. We exchanged numbers, before we left school.

Mom came to pick me up and then she asked, "Who are they, you were hanging out with?" I looked to mom then said, " I made some new friends, the dyed hair girl is Miko, the tall guy is Jack, and the short, preppy kid is Raf." Mom concentrated on driving, but hummed, and when we got home, I went to my room and turned my TV on, I watched YouTube until, mom called me for dinner. We ate, then I went to my room and watched a little more TV, I had my music on and my favorite song came on. I got in to the music and danced around my room. My parents walked in, I had to go to sleep.

(Meanwhile at Autobot base)

"Optimus, you seem off, is something bothering you?" Ratchet asked, then he looked over to, his work and back to Optimus. "No, its just, recently, there is something, I noticed that seemed familiar... I feel Elita's presence." Optimus said looking away from Ratchet. "Oh. Optimus, remember, she joined the well of Allsparks." Optimus kept looking away from Ratchet, he knew that she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. "I know Ratchet, but I don't think I would ever get over her death." Optimus said as his helm bent over and place his hands over his face. Ratchet walked off to his room for recharge and left Optimus. "If I ever find someone again, I wouldn't give her up for any thing in this universe. I would never let her die in the hands of the Decepticons." Optimus said to him self and walked to his room for recharge.


	2. New Kid

(2 years later)

       "Miko, we're going to be late, hurry!" I yelled at Miko's house, she was just out the door when her host parents dragged her back in, and yelled at her for being at home, late. 'hmmm I wonder why?' I thought, then she ran over to me and we walked to school. Jack finally joined us and so did Raf, we've been best friends since 6th grade. One day, Miko had me meet a friend of hers who just started at Jasper Middle and High. Scarlet, was a cool girl to hang out with, she and Miko were the best of friends. Now, everyone, except me and my new friend, Alyssa, have things to do now a days, it's odd. Jack, somehow afforded a motorcycle, Raf, somehow has a ride everyday, but it's not the same, his grandmother used to pick him up in a navy, Toyota, now, has a yellow, and black Camaro. Miko, she has a ride that I know her host family doesn't have, it's strange, she has a bulky, green, off road jeep. Scarlet, she has a red, and blue semi, that picks her up every day. I can't shake, that there is something that there not telling me, I will figure it out soon enough.

(Optimus's P.O.V)

      Every day, when I pick up Scarlet I notice this one girl, she sits alone, but there is something I sense in her, I'm not sure what. I just ignore it and drive off with scarlet. "Hey, Optimus, are you ok, you seem off?" scarlet asked me, I didn't answer yet, until I was sure I was away from the school. "Who is that you were talking to while you were waiting for me to pick you up?" I asked, "Oh, that's Jen, she's a friend of mine, she started here three years ago." Scarlet finished and in my mind I remember that same sense those same years ago. I shake the feeling off, and went on with my day.

      That night, I toke a drive, I followed that same sense, until I was at a home, one window had blue curtains, I looked closely, the walls were pink. Inside there was a girl, I believe she was what, Miko called dancing and singing? I could just hear her voice, it was very nice, and her moves were graceful. Then her parents came in, " Jen time to get some sleep, you got school tomorrow, and your karate instructor comes at 6:00 p.m. for your private classes." One of them said, just as the lights went out, I got the idea of following her around for a few days. So I left, at base everyone asked where I was, "I was picking up an energon signal and decided to check it out, but there was no energon, it was a radio signal messing with my sensors." I lied and went to my room to recharge, I knew what I was to do tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

       "Ok, Miko, you need to stop making me late just for waiting for you." I looked at Miko with an angry face and for the whole walk, we were quite, Jack, Raf, Scarlet, and Alyssa, had joined us, but they stayed quite too. They knew I was upset with Miko, I never liked being late to school nor to class. For one thing I had no idea that someone was following me, I just thought it was a student who had the same classes that I have.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

         I followed her into a classroom, I toke a seat at the back, but all the girls in there soon after followed, it was very odd, but when she walked in I got a little relief, but when she looked over at me, she giggled and went to her seat. I soon after found a seat four desks behind her, luckily the desks behind me and in front of me were occupied by others than those girls. The class was very interesting, and when the bell rang I bolted up and ran out. Did I just leave base all because of this strange sense? 'Ugh... I must be a fool, to have done this...' as soon as I was about to leave she walked up to me. "Umm, excuse me, in class earlier you looked like you were very uncomfortable with all those girls surrounding you. I would have came over to help, but class was about to start. Are you ok?" She said, then I replied, "Its fine." Then she said, "you must be new, when ever there is a new guy in school all the girls hang around him, but, me Miko, Raf, Jack, and Scarlet ,think it's weird." She mention the humans that I know, did they tell her about us? Then the bell rang. "oh, it's lunch time. Come on, you can meet my friends." I followed her to a table, they were already there.

(My P.O.V)

      "Hey guys, this is the new student.. oh, sorry I haven't asked, what is your name?" I asked him, then he said, " Ryan, my name is Ryan." Then we both took a seat, Miko, was staring at him, Jack, and Raf, looked at him suspiciously, then I finally broke the silence, "Umm, why are you looking at Ryan like that?" Raf and Jack took me out into the hallway, "Hey, what was that for!" I said as they look left and right then back at me. "Jen, he is not who he says he is, Ryan is a robot, he leads a whole team of them, there here to protect us from there enemies, the Decepticons." Jack said seriously, then I stared at him, then I burst out laughing, "Yeah, right. him, a giant Robot... pah lease!" I said as I still laughed, "Ugh, Jen, listen to me!" Raf said loudly, that it made me stop laughing, and listen to him. "Jen what Jack said is true, ask Miko, she knows about them too." Raf said to me, but I still did not believe them, then I said, "You guys are crazy. I'm going back in to sit with Miko, and Ryan, and you better not, bring this up, ever." I walk back in, and sat down, Ryan looked at me, and when the two came back, I gave them the I'm watching you look. The rest of the day was fine, me and Ryan became friends. When it cam to dismissal, he offered to drive me home, "Umm, Ryan you are a nice person but, we just met, so umm, sorry, maybe next time." he looked down, but when I placed a hand on his shoulder, he brightened up, and waved goodbye, and left with Scarlet, in the blue and red, semi. 'hu, nice guy' I thought, then I walked home.


	3. Optimus...I mean Ryan!

Miko kept acting funny, once she figured out that Optimus was Ryan. When were at school and I start talking to Ryan she starts biting her lip, and smiling. "Miko, is there something wrong?" I asked her then she remembered Saturday.

 

(Flash back to Saturday)

 

       "Optimus, why have you been out so much?" Ratchet asked, there was a very long gap of silence then he finally replied, "I have been with the children, I wanted to learn more about human culture and their historic information." Optimus had finished and ratchet, looked like he was about to kill him. Then Miko stepped in, "Optimus has been attending our school to follow this one girl, named Jen!" she blurted, Raf and Jack also told them that they tried to tell her about who he really is. Ratchet was almost going to go ballistic! "Optimus... you need to be more careful... and going out in public with our human friends... that is plain ridiculous!" Ratchet yelled ...

 

(Flash back ends)

 

       Lately, everyone has been talking about homecoming and when Jack brought it up, I had to say, "Please don't bring that up..." Then Miko, Jack, Raf, Scarlet, Alyssa, and Ryan stared at me. Miko, then said, "What do you mean, its the most fun event of the school year, until you reach junior or senior..." Ryan looks at me in confusion, like he has never heard of this before. "Ryan are you ok?" I asked then he said, "yes, I'm fine, but what is homecoming?" he asked and I literally face palmed. "It's a dance that takes place after the football game, and our team, plays here at our school." I said, then the bell rang for dismissal. "oh, well, got to go." I waved and walked out, avoiding the yells from my friends, especially Ryan. As I walked out, I looked to see if my ride was here, but all there was were those same vehicles I see every day, the semi, the Camaro, the motorcycle, and the off-road jeep. What is this, a recurring dream? As I call my mom. My friends walked out of school, Ryan had a sad look on his face. I thought about it, but something kept telling me, to talk to him. So, I walked over, as always Miko, gets a little funny, and I just ignored her, and we walked to the semi, quietly talking. "Are you ok?" I asked, he just looked away, I then knew something was wrong, I moved in font of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryan, please, if there is something wrong, you can tell me anything." He looked away, then I finally made him look at me, "Jen, I... I can't." I made my self look into his electric blue like eyes. "Ryan, trust me..." was all I could say, then he a bit smiled and told me what was bothering him. "Oh, I see...ummm, I don't have a ride, my parents are very busy. Could you, well since you have a ride, could you give me ride home?" Miko then ran up to us, "Optimus..." Miko just yelled, then Jack ran up, and nudged Miko, she realized what she said then, "Ummm, I meant Ryan!" she blurted, I cocked my head, and asked, "Why did Miko say that?" Jack then stepped in, "That is Ryan's... Name in Japanese..." I crossed my arms and looked at her, but Ryan, stepped in and decided to drive me home with scarlet. "Come on Jen, it's not worth it." He said, and oddly enough, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, like he was protective of me. Scarlet, hopped in, and so did I, then Ryan hopped in, we drove off.

 

(At my house)

 

       Ryan hopped out then opened the door for me to get out, I somehow tripped and fell out, Ryan swiftly caught me. I was shocked when he caught me, but once he set my feet on the ground, I took one glimpse into his electric blue like eyes. I somehow got a little mesmerized by them, Scarlet looked over to see if I was ok, and she saw me staring at him. "Jen....?!" She asked then she realized that I could possibly, like Ryan, she started to giggle, and when I heard her giggles, it snapped out of it. "Oh, umm... sorry." He sorts of had a very unique smile, and I couldn't help but, giggle at how goofy his smile was. "See you... tomorrow?" he said, I nodded, and walked off into my house.

 

(Optimus' P.O.V)

 

       I got out and opened the door for her, she must have tripped, I caught her, and set her down, she had looked into my eyes, all I could see was a good, kind, and caring person. Then I heard giggling coming from inside my vehicle form, it was scarlet. "Jen...?!" she said, I wasn't sure if she was laughing at me, or at the whole situation. Jen, stepped back, and started to walk into her house, I then said, "See you... tomorrow?" She said as she walked into her house. I walked back to my vehicle form, and removed my holoform, and drove off, but I adjusted my rear-view mirror, to see her house, but the more I look at it the more I realize I realized I have been here before. That night when I followed the sense, I felt for three years, it must have been her. There must be something to her that no one can see, she is special. At some point I must reveal who I truly am.

 

(My P.O.V)

 

       'What just happened, but what ever it is, he must be hiding something from me. Maybe I can figure it out for myself'. I run up to my room and jump onto my laptop, "Ok, I need to get on those conspiracy theory sites. Maybe I can find out about a being with, eyes that are electric blue... ugh but that isn't much to go on..." I said to myself, then I faintly remember, the odd smell I got when I got into the semi, it was weird, like, it smelled like gasoline, and gun powder? 'Ugh, bad combination.' I thought, then when I come up by this picture, of the Camaro that picks up Raf, I look at the comments, and people are saying it's a giant robot, a some are saying it's a sentient being. "Hu, Raf, you and my friends might need to give me some info...


	4. Learning the Truth

The next morning, I was awoken by a rock hitting my window, I got out of my bed and looked out to see Ryan, there, he waved at the sight of me in the window, and I opened it. "Ryan, what are you doing here this early?" I asked, he looked down at the ground then back up at me, "There is something I wish to tell you." I looked down at him, and inside something clicked, he was going to tell me his secret, it will explain, why I see those vehicles at school, why Miko acted funny around me and him, and why Jack keeps telling me he is not who he truly is. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." I said and closed the window, I quickly got into some cloths and quietly sneaked out of my house.

      He was standing there at the front door. "Ok, so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, he looked away and then back at me, "What I am about to show you, will not only impact your life, but also put it in grave danger..." I stared, is it true, what Raf and Jack had said. Is Ryan a giant robot?  

      Ryan had explained who he really was and what he was. I didn't believe him, seeing how he's always using a holoform around me. (just found out what that is) "Then if you are this being from  another planet, prove it." I said 'prove it' with a bit of sass in my voice.

     Suddenly he grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the red and blue semi. "Do not take me for a fool, Jen. I speak the truth and only the truth." No words came from Ryan's mouth, but from the semi itself. I laughed like I was one of those crazy people who live in an insane asylum. "This is a dream. An illusion made by my mind..." Then the passenger door of the semi opened without Ryan even touching it. "Uh... doors don't just open on there own!" I said, pointing to the door, my hand shaking a bit. "I can tell you are frightened. I do not wish to frighten you." I breathed out and in, trying to get my anxiety down. "Sorry, I have a fear of the unknown..." I said, Ryan shared that same fear but, will never let it show.

       Ryan told me to get in, at first I hesitated, but obliged to his word. Then I saw his holoform disappear and reappear in the front seat. I blinked my eyes in surprise and he started up the semi. We left my home, and out into the outer area of Jasper.

What happened next, surprised me...

     Outside of Jasper, we headed towards a rock formation, and we kept getting closer, I held fear in my eyes. "Oh... NO!" I half yelled, half screamed. Then a secret opening, opened up and everything seemed to have slowed down to slow motion. I saw giant robots, four to be exact. I hopped out of the semi and it transformed. I couldn't say anything, I was so speechless. The red and blue robot lowered to my eye level. "Do not be alarmed, Jennifer." The voice was just like Ryan's. Wait... He is Ryan! "Ok...." I breathed, I was hyperventilating. I then suddenly felt a two bodies surround me. They were, Miko, and Scarlet. 'have friends here?!'  I thought. Then Miko told me everything as she pulled me to this little lounging area at the top of some stairs. Jack and Raf were here too. I looked around, and my eyes landed on the one who is called, Optimus. "Do not worry, everything will turn in due time." He said, I could see a slight smile on his metal face.

     Suddenly I heard a noise come from the elevator and the doors open. "Who is that?" I asked as three people exit from the elevator, "That would be Agent Fowler." He said. . I looked closely, it was mom, and dad. "Mom, Dad!" I said as I ran up to them, they hugged me. "Jen, what are you doing here?" mom asked. 'here it goes, the lecture...' I thought, "Mom, my friends know about these guys, and I figured out about them too." I said as she gripped my shoulders and stared into me. "Jen.... "She sighs. "I knew something like would happen soon..." I looked at mom funny and she never mentioned about, something. "What do you mean?" I asked, she face palmed and sighed, "I should have told you sooner. We have known about Optimus, and his team ever since you came to us. Agent Fowler had us be there human partners." Mom said as she looked over to Optimus. "We, made an agreement, when you were 10, that if any thing had happened to either one of us, you would be brought here. Luckily, nothing had happened, yet." Mom said, as I also looked to Optimus, "You have known my parents for most of my life?" I said to Optimus. The little conversation continued for some time.

       Later that day, someone had moved into my neighborhood, when Optimus drove me and scarlet to my house, we saw a moving truck at the house on the corner of the street. "Oh, wow, someone is moving in." I said as me and scarlet hopped out, "Yeah, I wonder who it is... oh, maybe it's a family, and one of there kids with go to our school." Scarlet said, "I don't know, but lets just hurry, so we can get back, and start our sleep over!" I said, (Scralet had invited me to a sleepover at her house while we were still at base) 

      As we ran into my house, and up into my room, we grabbed my pillow, sleeping bag and my Pajamas. "Let's go." I said as we hauled out the things that I needed, then placed them in the back seats, and we left my house. "scarlet its was nice of your parents to allow you to do a sleep over, is it just girls sleep over?" I asked, she laughed, and then said, "Of course, its you, me and, Alyssa, who else would be there?" I stared at her. She said, "Yes." I wondered who it could be.


	5. Sleep Over

We got to scarlet's house, and Miko was there, "Sweet, let's get this party started!" Scarlet said, we hopped out, and had everything in my arms, Scarlet had a few things too. "Hey, Miko!" I said, she looked at me. "Hey, Jen." She said back, she walked over to the front door, and me and scarlet, walked in. We walked up stairs, the room was set up for us. I let everything in my arms fall to the floor. "First, let do some Karaoke!" I started to walk out, but everyone rushed to the door, and made me go back to where I was. "Guys, I am not singing! Never!" They all smirked and handed me the mic, I nervously toke it. "I really can't." I said, but they took my phone, and found a song that I knew, but never thought I would have to sing it in front of others. It was, Had Me @ Hello, by Olivia Holt. So, they started the song and then I faced away from them and sang the song. Secretly, Miko used her phone and transmitted everything to Optimus, no to everyone!

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello, you had me @ hello, you had me @ hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
'Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello, you had me @ hello, you had me @ hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello, you had me @ hello, you had me @ hello  
Don't say don't say good night you know  
You had me @ hello

When I finished, everyone was staring at me, was my voice that good, I guess by the looks everyone is giving me. At base, everyone there stared at each other, Optimus was stun, my voice, made him smile, he had never truly smiled before. "Was I... good?" I asked, and they nodded, still shocked. "Your beyond good, that. Was. Amazing!" Scarlet said, as I sat down, and they sat beside me. "You should be in chorus!" Scarlet added said, "You should be famous!" shook my head saying, "No!" then we heard voices, and we looked to Miko, "Did you just record this to let others hear this?" I said, and she nodded, "Oh, no!" I was now i'm going to be faced with people who heard me sing, and they will want to talk about it when I go to base tomorrow. Then when scarlet looked at me she smiled, and said, "Does someone have a crush?" she smirked, at me, so did Miko. I looked away, I was so annoyed, they must be thinking that I like someone. I need to get out of here, I made up an excuse, "I need to... umm, get something, be right back." I said, as I walked out of Scarlet's room and ran down the stairs. Luckily, Optimus was there, his holoform was sitting on the steps, relief rushed over me, as I opened the front door, and walked out. "Jen, are you ok?" he asked, as I sat next to him, all I did was hug him. He was shocked at first, but gladly accepted the hug. "I feel so embarrassed..." I said to Optimus, "Why is that?" he asked, he held my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I never sing in front of anyone, and more than one person heard me sing today. Just because I have a voice doesn't mean I want to share it with others." I said, I looked away from him, looking at his real self, he noticed a tear rolling down my face, and placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away the tear. "Could we just walk, for a little." I said as I stood up, and he did the same, "I don't mind." He said, as we walked off the stairs and on to the sidewalk.

Not too much later, we were talking, "Wait, so you were a librarian?" I said, partially laughing, he chuckled. Him chuckling was kind of goofy, "Yes, I was." He said, then I said, "I love reading, once I pick up a good book I can't put back down." I said, as we kept walking, "I think, could apply my writing skills and art skills, maybe become an animator. Still thinking though." I said, as I took out my phone, to look at the time. "Oh, wow, its almost nine. Should we head back?" I asked, we stopped at the corner we were at. I turned around to walk back, only to run into him, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." I said as I backed off a little, I then bumped into the sign, hitting my head. "Are you ok?" he asked me, as I placed a hand at the back of my head, to rub away the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, as we started to walk back to scarlet's house.

About, two hours later we got back, Scarlet, and Miko were goofing off in her room, when we got back. "Let's go see what there up to." I said as we walked into the house. Then they came down, "Jen, where...were...you?" Scarlet said, as she looked up to see me and Optimus side by side. "Umm, we were just, taking a walk, nothing happened, we just talked." I said as I walked over to the kitchen, to grab something to eat. "Uh hu..." they still don't believe that we walked and talked, I mean, I would agree, I couldn't have been talking for over two hours, could I? "Ok, after this were watching movies, and I know, what." Scarlet said as she smirked at me. 'oh boy, I'm in for it.' I thought as I finished eating the last of my Raman noodles. "Ok, lets go." I said, as I threw out the Styrofoam cup, and placed my spoon in the dish washer. We walked up stairs, and into scarlet's room, the movie was already, set up, and on the play screen. "Oh. My. Gosh!" I said as I looked at the screen, and back at scarlet, "Well, I think your going to freak out." Scarlet said, as we planted ourselves, somewhere and she stared the movie. "I can't believe you like the movie, Beauty and the beast, it's also my favorite movie!" I said, as the movie started.

Almost two hours later, "Sweet movie!" Miko said, "Yeah, but, I think I better get some sleep." I said as I yawned, I nodded off. I was almost going to fall off the bed, until Optimus caught me, and propped me up. "Well, it lasted..." Scarlet whispered, "Yeah, she must've had a crazy day..." Miko, said as she got into her sleeping bag. Scarlet, got under her blankets, and Optimus had set up my sleeping bag, and pillow, then he placed me in it. Optimus, stayed for a while, looking over us.

About four hours after everyone fell asleep, I ended up, out of my sleeping bag, and Optimus noticed that I was cold, and placed me back in it, and sat next to me, for the rest of the night.

The next day, I awoke, noticing something behind me, but once I felt it move, I knew who it was, it was Optimus. 'was he there all night?' I thought as I adjusted my self and sat up, he then awoke.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

About, four hours after the girls went to sleep, I noticed that Jen was out of her sleeping bag, possibly cold, so I tucked her back in and sat next to her. She looked so peaceful while she slept, a strand of hair, fell upon, her face, I lightly pushed it back. All I could think of was how different it was when I knew about her, but never meet her in person, until today, when she figured out who I truly was. Sleep had caught up to me, and I fell asleep. I had no idea what time it was, but I could feel, Jen move and then the rustle of a sleeping bag. Then I woke up, she was sitting up, looking at me, like I had done something wrong. Then she whispered, "Optimus, what where you doing all night?" she asked as she moved to face me, I had nothing to say, unless she wanted me to tell her about why I slept next to her. "I'm sorry, did that bother you?" I asked, she stared at me, then she said, "Sort of, but I thought you would have went back to base." I looked at her, then I stood up, the others must have already gotten up.

(Normal P.O.V)

Later that day, Optimus, had dropped me off at my house, and I spent the rest of the day at my house, watching TV. I still couldn't stop thinking of how I ended up when I woke up this morning, 'did I get out of my sleeping bag, while I slept, and he tucked me back in?' too many thoughts swirled around my head, I could be overreacting. I mean after all, he had always known me for all my life. Then I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, someone was knocking at my door. I walked over to the door and opened it, a girl my age, she had black hair, wore a T-shirt, that was purple, and blue tie dyed, she also wore a pair of capris, and black snickers. "Hello, I'm Wings, I just moved here yesterday." She said, and I then said, "Hello, I'm Jennifer, and Welcome to Jasper." I said as I invited her in, "Are your parents in the military or something?" she asked, I looked at her like she was crazy, "My parents are in the military, are yours in the military?" I said as I brought in some drinks. "Yeah, well, at least my dad is, but, my mom and dad, know about the military secret, does yours?" Wings asked, "Yes, they do... actually what do you mean by that?" I asked, then she toke out her phone and showed me a picture of her and... Bulkhead! "So, you know about the Them?!" I said almost spitting out my orange juice, "Yeah, I do, how long have you known about the Autobots?" Wings asked, I grew nervous, then, regained my confidence, "I just... met them... yesterday..." I said as I smiled nervously, "I knew them for at least two years." She said as she placed her cup in the dish washer, and turned back to me. "Wow, you knew them longer than me, but... Optimus had known me for years, well that's because, my parents talk about me, and stuff." I said and she stared at me with a surprised look on her face.


	6. A Spark on Thanksgiving

(November 23, Thanksgiving)

The chill from Canada, had swept through the area and now it's cold. I finally have a reason to wear jeans, and long sleeve shirts. "Raf, have you ever seen snow before?" I asked as I wrapped a blanket I had brought from home around me. "No, I haven't, but I wish to." Raf said, then I toke out my phone and pulled up a picture. "Here, I took this when I spent Christmas in New York, with my Aunt." I said as I showed him the Picture, he stared at the picture then at me. "Awesome, snow must be very cold and fun." Raf said as I stood up and walked to the elevator, I pressed the up button and then it opened, and I got in and was brought up to the top of base. I texted mom, and she said, "Sorry we won't spend thanksgiving together, we were called in, but have contacted your Aunt, Christine, she will pick you up later today." I couldn't believe they were called in, today of all days! Then my Aunt texted me, "Sorry work called, and they need me for stock, so I can't pick you up later." I got so angered, and then I ran to the elevator, and it took me down, once the doors opened, I ran out. I wasn't thinking, so I ran down the stairs and into the large hallways, I found a hidden place to curl up and cry. Optimus, watched the whole scene unfold, he instantly knew something had happened on top.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

She ran off, 'what happened while she was up there?' I should look for her, I started to walk in the direction she went, but Ratchet stopped me. "Give her some space." Ratchet said then he went back to his work. I then had to sneak off, without the others knowing about it. Ratchet was deep in thought, and the others were, out patrolling. 

(Normal P.O.V)

I sat in the hiding place, still crying, I had no clue to where I was in the base, until I heard footsteps. I wiped way the tears, and stood up to hide. Then as whoever rounded the corner, I popped my head from where I was hiding, I didn't want whoever, to see me. Then once the person came closer, I ran to the other spot. I took one look and it was Optimus, as soon as I stopped running, I walked over to him. "Jen, are you ok?" he asked, I looked down, then said, "No, today is Thanksgiving and I can't spend it with anyone in my family. There all busy." I said as another fit of tears, threaten to come. "Jen, it's ok." Optimus said, but how would it be 'ok' he knows nothing of our holidays. Still, he's a good friend, and I trust him more than anyone else. "You...you think so?" I asked hesitantly, he placed a hand on the ground, and I hopped on. He lifted me up to his face and said, "I know, it will be ok." He finished, then we went back to the main area. 

Miko, Jack, Raf, Wings and Scarlet had left, so I was stuck, at base, with only one person who is a very good friend to me. The rest of the bots, had patrol or were in the training hall, I didn't mind the whole thing, I mean Miko loves coming here, so do I, but I had realized how small we are compared to them, it's odd. Ever since I meet the team, I thought of myself as a 'team player', I mean I help, with the scraplet infestation. I came up with the idea of sending them back to the Artic, heck, bulk played bait for once, did a good job of it. That day was difficult though, we all didn't want Arcee and Optimus to freeze to death. That's the past, let's hope that doesn't happen again.

Later today, Optimus came up to me and asked if I wanted a ride home, I agreed, well cause, I was hungry. We left base, but when we got to my house we pasted it, "Umm, you passed my house?" I said as I sat up looking at Optimus' holoform, he didn't answer me but, he did turn around and smile at me, that gave me the idea that he's planning something. Once I saw what he was, planning, because, base was empty, and surprisingly Ratchet, wasn't there either. I saw each one of them, at a restaurant. 

We entered the parking lot, and we both hopped out, we talked in and boy was it packed. We walked to where the others were waiting, for us. "Well finally. I didn't think you two, would come." Arcee said, as we took our seats, and 'whop de doo, they left two seats open and there next to each other' I thought, but I could care less, I was hungry. The waitress gave us menus, and we looked through them, then we ordered. Thirty minutes later our food had arrived. I ate everything on my plate, so did everyone else. I then said, "Thank you guys." It was there first time trying human food, I think they all liked it especially, Bulk, and Bee, they ate there's faster than the rest of us. We finally got our bill, and since I had my mom's credit card, they toke it and then brought it back and I tipped the waitress. We left, I was satisfied with today, at least this was there first thanksgiving. "Optimus, I want to thank you for today, for being here for me, when my parents couldn't, I'm happy that I had met you." I said as I hugged him, he got a little tense when I hugged him but, he hugged me back. "You don't have to thank me, I wanted to do this for you." He said, as we walked to his alt mode and the door automatically opened, I hopped in and then his holoform, appeared in the front seat, then we left. 

My mom had texted me after the special lunch or dinner...whatever it was. "Jen, were on our way to base, see you soon." She texted, we had just got back to base, and Optimus, opened the door for me 'such a gentle man' I thought, as I hopped out, well fell out, he caught me. The force of my supposed fall, made us fall to the ground, I was so embarrassed, so was he. "Ummm...I'm so sorry!" I said, nervously, as I got back to my feet, then I helped him up, and for no reason at all, he...kissed my cheek! I was about to scream, I can't believe he did that! "You...kissed me...on the cheek..." was all I could say without ending up screaming my head off. He was blushing, "Is... it...ok... if I...did." He said, still blushing, I nodded, and I of course was blushing too. 'Aahh, what is happening!' I thought.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

'I can't believe I would such a thing. Not after what happened to Eleta-1!' I thought. 'Jen is a human; how could I ever love a human.' I thought....


	7. Winter Dance?

Two weeks had passed, and I still cant get over the fact that, Optimus had kissed me on the cheek. 'What was his reason, or did he even have one?' I thought, every time he tries to pick me up from school, I simply walk past him, and walk home or hitch a ride with one of the others. Either way I just want time away from base, and him. Once and a while he tries to call me, and I ignore, I knew he wanted to talk about me ignoring him and never coming to base. I never thought if I was making him sad or concerned, I just cared about my self and his actions.

(Optimus P.O.V)

I don't understand why she was ignoring me, she knew I was there, but she always walked away, I understand that my actions made her uncomfortable, but she should just talk to me. I try to call her, but she never answers, she never comes to base. I don't even understand why I kissed her on the cheek

(Normal P.O.V)

At school everyone talked about the winter dance, and if there going or not, I always never go. "Jen, you ok, ever since the incident you became distant, less focused?" Jack said, I just turned my head to face in the other direction, not wanting to talk about the so-called incident. "Jen you make Optimus concerned, actually worried, a lot." Miko said, even the mention of him makes me upset. "Jen, the whole team wants you to come back." Raf said, I got even more upset. "Jen Just talk to us." Scarlet said, then "I had it Guys, would you stop trying! I am never going to base, and I am not speaking to Optimus!" I said, finally speaking my mind, my breaths became heavy, and anger burned in my eyes. They all were shocked, then they left me sitting there alone, I then put my head down. I was crying, I sat there, at school, for hours, un-moving. I then felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I thought I told you, I'm never going back." I said through my uneasy breaths, but when I looked up, Optimus was looking at me, he really was wreaked, because of not seeing me for two whole weeks. I turn my face away in shame, but he used his finger tips to gently move my face back to where he could see it. Tears made strands of hair stick to my face, there were bags under my eyes, and my cheeks were red from wiping the tears away. "Jen, your parents were worried, since you didn't go home, they called me and asked if you were at base, I told them you weren't, so I came to find you." Optimus said, but once he finished my parents called, "Did you find her?" Mom asked, Optimus then replied, "Yes, she has been at the school." My parents then said, "Thank you Optimus." Then Optimus said, "No problem, I will bring her home in thirty minutes." After the call ended, Optimus held out a hand to help me to my feet. I hesitated, but then toke it and he helped me to my feet. We walked over to his vehicle mode and the door opened for me, I got in, then he closed the door and his holoform appeared in the front seat. We left the school, and we headed towards my home.

(Optimus P.O.V)

I watched her, as I drove her home, she started to fall asleep. Until she did, she looked uncomfortable, so I went into the back with the blanket she left behind. I placed the blanket on her, and let her rest her head, on my shoulder. A strand of hair fell over her face, I gently placed it behind her ear, then I could hear rain, hitting me as I drive slowly through it. Then I got to her house, I opened the door, and carefully got out with her in my arms. Jens parents opened the door, and I walked in, she fell asleep on the way here. I told them, and walked up the stairs to her room, I placed her on her bed, and placed the blanket that I had on her during the ride here. Jens parents walked in, I wanted to stay longer, her parents trust me. "May I stay?" I asked as I walked to them, they looked at each other then back to me, "Of course you can." Her mom said, I smiled at them and nodded, then they left, and I sat next to her while she slept. Later, I got exhausted from staying up for too long, I then sat on a bean bag chair, and fell asleep there.

(Normal P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning, wondering how I had gotten in my room, but then I see Optimus holoform sleeping on my bean bag chair. I smiled, and then walked over and placed my blanket on him. I then walked out with a shirt, and pair of jeans. I walked into the bathroom to change, then when I walked out, I bumped into Optimus, "We... umm, have to stop bumping into each other like this." I said, my cheeks slightly red. He chuckled, then we walked down to the kitchen, mom and dad had already left. I made my self some cereal, and then went into the living room, Optimus followed me from the kitchen in to the living room. I turned the TV on, and flipped through the channels, until I found a movie, it was unfortunately, Twilight. I wasn't a fan if the franchise, but that was all there was. I put it on. While I was eating my breakfast, something wasn't right, Optimus was oddly quiet, and the movie was adding to the odd situation. "Umm, Optimus I'm sorry for not talking to you. Not explaining, why I ignored you." I said, he heard everything without even looking at me, then he said. "You don't have to explain anything, I was the one who put you in that position, I'm not even sure why I even did it." Optimus said, I slightly smiled, but I looked away, hiding my face with my long, dark brown hair. 

I didn't see him walk over and sit next to me, he ended up pushing a lock of his own hair, out of his face, usually it was slicked back, but today it was messy. He then pushed back my hair from my face, smiling at the sight of my blue eyes, and my smile. He knew what he wanted to say, he remembered, scarlet talking about the winter dance, "Jen would you like to go to the winter dance with me?" he asked, I had nothing to say, I was shocked. First, I never go to dances, or parties. Second, he doesn't either. Third, why is he asking me? Optimus, "We both don't like parties or dances, why are you asking me?" I said, as he looked at me then to the TV, and back at me. "I thought it would be a great way, to get your mind off things." Optimus said, I stood up so did he, I took my empty bowl to the kitchen sink, then I went back to where Optimus was standing. "If I say, yes, then we go as friends, if I say no, then it's no, ok." I said as I picked up a brush and started to brush my hair, he stood there watching me. "Which is it, or you want time to think it over?" he said, as I finish brushing my hair, now making it silky soft, and shiny. "I need time to think it over." I finally said, then we sit back down, and finish watching the movie.


	8. Choice

The day after Optimus had asked me to the Winter Dance, I have been thinking about it, non-stop. 'I need help...' I thought, so I called over, Scarlet, Wings, and Miko. After ten minutes they all got here, "What's the problem?" Wings asked, "Yeah, what's up?" scarlet said, "Girl spill the beans!" Miko said, I literally was bombarded by questions, my head spinning. "Ugh... you guys need to calm down!" I yelled, they then got quiet, and sat down on the couch. "You won't believe what happened yesterday." I said, they all smiled, and asked, "What happened?" they said it at the same time, "Well... I was asked to the Winter Dance." I said, they all stared at me, smirking. "Who asked you?" Miko said, as she stood up and walked closer to me, so did scarlet and wings. "Ummmm.... It was...Optimus." I said the last part of his name quieter than the rest. "Could you say it again?" Scarlet asked, I was getting nervous, I had to tell them even if they're going to make fun of me. "Its Optimus..." I shut my eyes, so I won't see them getting excited. "Omg are you serious!?" Wings said, I looked at them the said, "Yeah... now I have no idea what to do... that's why I called you guys over." I said, as I turned my TV off, and walked up stairs to my room. "Okay, if you are going, you have to stand out... In a good way." Miko said, adding the last part to not make it seem like I'm going to stand out in a bad way. "Umm... What are you guys going to do?" I asked, they went through my closet, and found nothing. "Girl, you don't even have a single dress or skirt, not even a single thing that is fancy." Miko said, I didn't know what she is talking about, like she must have thought that I would have fancy clothes because my parents got money? "Umm, I don't like wearing skirts and dresses." I said as they stopped looking and sat on my bed. 

Miko, remembered something from yesterday, about Optimus, "Umm, how come Optimus wasn't at base most of the day?" Miko asked, then scarlet and wings nodded in agreement. "He was here, we hung out together, nothing happened, well... except him asking me to the dance." I said as I put back my shirts and jackets that they threw to the floor when they went through my closet. "Are you going to the winter dance with him or not?" Wings said as I picked up the last jacket that was on the floor. I turned to look at them, but all I could do was look at the ground, "I'm not sure..." I said as I looked at them, they literally had their mouths open and their eyes seemed to pop out. "Guys this sort of thing never happens, and I'm not sure what to tell Optimus." I said, as I planted my self on my bed, covering my face, as I silently cried, tearless sobs. "Jen, its okay... Hey, if I was in your shoes, I would tell him, yes. This is a once in a life time thing, you're lucky, if Optimus asked me, I would have already taken him up on it." Wings said, I smiled, then hoped off my bed, "I think your right, wings, I should go!" I said proudly, they all smiled and then, we all realized... I have nothing to wear.

(2 hours later)

"Thanks guys, luckily I found something nice to wear!" I said as we walked out of the mall, with my new dress, and they even got a dress of their own. Wings, was forced to get one, and she chose a black and blue ombre dress, Miko bought, a black and light purple skirt, with a blue, black and purple top. Scarlet got a red ombre shirt, and my dress was blue and teal.

(Home- dinner)

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the winter dance." I said as they put there forks down and stared at me, "Jen, when was this decided?" dad asked as he toke a sip of his sparkling cider, "Today, me, Miko, and wings are going." I said, looking at both of my parents, "Do you have anything to wear?" mom asked, as she also toke a sip of her sparkling cider, "Yeah, I found a dress that was 40 dollars, at the mall." I said as I finished eating my chicken. "Jen, that's a Bargen, what did your other friends get?" mom said as I, ate mashed potatoes. "Miko got a black and purple skirt and a black, blue and purple top. Wings got a black and blue dress." I said once I finished my mashed potatoes. Mom and dad, smiled, knowing that I'm going with friends. They don't ever want to see me with a date, my parents forbid me to not ever have a boyfriend.

(flash back)

"Jen, when you become a teen, that's danger to us parents. Don't EVER get a boyfriend." Mom said, I was staring at mom and dad like they were crazy, "Mom, Dad, are you kidding me, boys are the ones that bully me, there is no way I would ever get one anyways." I said as I walked up stairs to my room.

(flash back ends)

I was ten at the time my parents told me to not ever get a boyfriend, and look I'm close to going into high school and not a single boyfriend. Hopefully I get through high school, without ending up with a boyfriend, my parents would kill me if I did. There is one guy that was always bugging me, all because I hang out with Jack sometimes, Vince, he's mean, rude, and he finds me attractive, ewww! I shuddered at the thought of him with me, never.

(Next day)

I had only five days until the dance, I must tell Optimus that I'm willing to go, I sat in my room thinking about how I should tell him. 'should I call him, and tell him over the phone, or should I have someone tell him for me...ugh what am I thinking, I have to tell him in person.' I thought, I walked down the stairs, and went outside, I walked to the street and took out my phone, "I have no clue to how I can tell you, that I want to go to the dance with you." I said as I looked at a picture of me and Optimus, with the rest of the team in the background. I smiled at the memory of that day when I took the picture, it was a very fun day. "Maybe I should call you..." I said as I called him, hoping its at a good time. I waited and waited, but he didn't answer. So, I walked around town, listening to music, then my phone rang, 'its him!' I smiled, but I didn't think he would call me.

(Base-Optimus' P.O.V)

Jen called me during a battle, but I couldn't answer, so after the battle, when I got back to base, I called her. I waited for her to pick up, but she didn't, I transformed and left base, I tracked her phone, and found her walking along the side of the road. "Jen, did you need me?" I said as she turned around smiling, "I want to.... tell you something." She said as I opened the door for her to get in, and we went to her house. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked as my holoform walked into the house with her, she seemed nervous. "Umm... well, I..." she tried saying, but hesitated, I was looking at her, knowing she had something to say, "Jen, you can tell me" I told her, our eyes meet, we sat there for a few minutes, her eyes, were a deep ocean blue, and they sparkled. After we snapped out of the trance, my spark fluttered a bit. "I'm hoping your still waiting for the answer to your question?" she said, as she looked down, she then somehow gained the courage to tell me her answer. "I would like to go to the dance with you." She finally said, I smiled, "Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded, I couldn't stop smiling, she's the only person who ever made me smile ever since I came to earth. 'Sometimes change is a good thing' I thought, "Optimus, you actually make me feel like I belong here." She said, I was partially surprised by her words, "Did you ever feel like you belonged before this?" I asked, she looked at me then looked away, "No, ever since I started school, I was left out, bullied, pushed around, made fun of. I feared going to school, but when I moved here, and meet Jack, Raf, Miko, scarlet, wings, and you, I had people who like me, for being myself." she said, I listened, and I kind of know what that was like, "I understand, but may I ask, could I stay for a little while?" I asked, she nodded, and she then turned the TV on. And we watch TV together, for the rest of the day.


	9. The Dance

It was the day of the dance, I sort of freaked out, it was going to be my first time going to a dance, not only that, but with someone. I also hoped that no cons would ruin today, boy was I wrong, Optimus went to battle the cons, he came back hurt. When I got to base after school, I saw Optimus lying there, asleep, Ratchet told me what happened and if he would be able to come later, but I heard what I didn't want to hear, Optimus must stay at base, until he is able to get back on his feet. 'well, there goes my night, but I can still go and have fun with my friends.' I thought, as I went on my phone and I put on some music, I placed my earbuds in and listened to Stick Together by Elias Naslin. I started to hum to the song, but when the others walked in, they heard me humming, they tried getting my attention, but my music was too loud. Ratchet had a way to get my attention, he called me, and I knew I was at base, so I picked up and turned my mic on, "Ya need something?" I said, they all laughed, he said, "Look over." I did, he told me to stop listening to whatever it is. I took out my ear buds, "what is it grump?" I said, making Ratchet, frown and roll his optics, "It's time for you to go. Are you still going even without Optimus?" he asked, I nodded, then one of the others transformed, Bee was taking me back to my house, Bee was close to a brother to me, Arcee was like a sister to me, Bulk was like an uncle, not sure what Ratchet was to me but, soon will figure it out. So, me and Bee left, and thirty minutes later I got to my house, "See ya later Bee!" I said as I walked up to my door and he left.

(1 hour before the dance)

"Jen, common let's see!" Miko yelled as I put on my silver sandals, then I walked out into my room, they stared, "Wow, the sandals really make it look good!" wings said, she was in her black and blue dress, Miko was in her black, and purple skirt and black, blue and purple top. I wore a blue and teal dress, and silver sandals, "But something's missing..." Miko said, as she took hold of my hand and made me sit down, Miko pulled out her makeup kit, and made me hold still until she was finished. "Done." Miko said, as she handed me a mirror, I had light brown eyeshadow, pale pink blush, and pink lipstick on. "Girl, if Optimus was going he would have fallen head over heels for ya!" wings said, I looked at her in shock, but I wouldn't be able to see his reaction to my dress, he is stuck at base, recovering from the encounter with the cons. "Hehe, I wish he was going." I tried to smile but failed, I want to go with him, he asked me to the dance, at least I'm going with friends. Then all three of us were done, Miko did my hair, it was up in a bun, and two strands of hair were at each side of my face framing my features, and they were curled. We walked down, my mom and dad, smiled at how wonderful I looked, "Jen, you look beautiful." Mom said, I smiled then a honk from outside was heard, we walked out waving bye to my parents, Bee was waiting for us, and Jack was waiting for us too. When we got in, jack stared at me, then looked at Miko and Wings. "Wow, you girls look pretty." Jack said as we left my house, and headed for the school.

(Dance)

We walked into the gym, and the music blared in our ears, so many people were dancing on the dance floor, I sat down at our table. Bee was with us, Wings had forced him to come with us, I couldn't believe bee came in with us. "Jen, would you like to dance?" Jack asked, I looked at him then to the gym door, "No thank you, how about you dance with Miko." I said, I really don't dance at all, I sat there after jack left, watching so many people dance, bee and wings dance, so did jack and Miko. I was alone, so I went on my phone, and looked at my Instagram account, but that became boring, so I went on to one of my favorite sites and read a story.

(Almost an hour)

My friends once and a while came to our table to take a break from dancing, but after ten minutes they went back up to dance. While they were dancing, someone walked into the gym, I looked over to see the person, but I couldn't recognize him, but he seemed to know who I am. He walked up to me, and held out a hand, I knew what he wanted to ask me. I accepted, and he lead me to the dance floor, I was curious of who he was, but he seemed familiar. He had black hair, blue eyes, his tux was black, and the tie was blue. He took my hand and placed his other around my waist, and we started to dance. I was nervous, never danced like this before, it was an interesting experience, during the dance, he whispered something to me, "Remember I told you if anything happened I will always be here for you." he said, as I looked up at him, I the realized who he was, "O-Optimus?" I said, he smiled once I said his name, I hugged him as we kept dancing. Then the song ended, and he slowed to a stop when the music ended, and he walked me to our table. Wings, Jack, Bee, and Miko, saw me with some guy, as he pulled out a chair for me, and he sat in the chair that was next to me. It got very odd and quiet, so Jack said something, "Umm, Jen, who's the guy that's next to you?" I looked at jack, giving him the are-you-serious look then I said, "I can't believe you don't realize that this is Optimus." I placed a hand in front of him, then they all went wide eyed, then they went into guilty expressions. I laughed at there little mistake, "Its fine, Jen didn't really know who I was until I spoke." Optimus said, as he looked to me and smiled.

(A Few Minutes Passed)

After the whole 'identity crisis', everyone except me and Optimus went back up to the dance some more. After a few minutes of not talking Optimus had broke the silence, "Jen, I would like to give you something." He said as he took out a small box, I was about to reach for it, but hesitated. "Go ahead." Optimus said, I then took the box and opened it. Inside there was a necklace that had a key and a heart around it. "Optimus, it's beautiful..." I breathed, I then took it out of the box and was about to put it on, but Optimus stopped me, and he put it on for me. I held the pendent in my hand, looking at it, then Optimus said, "It was made from my own metal." Optimus said, I smiled for a split second, but Optimus had taken my hands in his, I was shocked. "Jen, when I first met you..." Optimus spoke, my face brightened, but Vince showed up, "Well, look what we got here... Hey! Why are you with my girl?" Vince said as he saw me next to Optimus, Vince took my other hand. "Get your filthy hands off me." I said as I struggled to get out of his grip, but then he let go, after I heard him hit the ground. I looked at Optimus, he was seething with anger, "Don't ever touch her!" Optimus said to Vince, making Bee, Wings, Jack, and Miko come, they took Vince out and left him outside of the school. I couldn't fully grasp the situation, "Are you alright?" Optimus asked, I was surprised, that he punched Vince. "Yes, I'm fine." I really wasn't, after what Vince tried to do to me, I had I leave, so I left, "Sorry, but I have to go." I said to Optimus.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

She walked off leaving me. I Couldn't finish telling her what I wanted to say, so I left, as I walked out I slightly stumbled. Once I got to the front and went out the doors, I deactivated my holoform. I left the school, not wanting to look back at the place that now cause me such pain. I wanted to tell Jen, how much I Care, and... love her.

(The Others)

The others went back to the table, and saw that me and Optimus are gone, they don't even see me on the dance floor. "Where's Jen and Optimus? Wings asked, as she looked to the others. "let's search... for them." Bee said, as they walked out of the gym and they ran through the school looking for me, while bee and wings searched for optimus. After thirty minutes of searching, they met back up, "Optimus isn't even at the school..." Wings then saw the blue of my dress, "look..." Bee said, then everyone stopped to look, and they walked to me. They found me, my legs against my chest and my phone next to me on the floor, and my earbuds in my ears. "Jen...?" Wings asked, bee put a hand on my shoulder, but I hit his hand making him flinch. I then took my ear buds out, "What do... you...want?" I said through each unsteady breath, "We just want to know why you're here, alone?" Wings asked, as she tried making me look at her, then I just ignored her "I just left, not letting him tell what he wanted to say. Ugh I'm so stupid!" I had a tear rolling down my face, then Bee had to comm Optimus, he's the only person who would know how to cheer me up. Bee commed Optimus and told him to come back, then bee used his external comm to let Optimus listen to how upset I was. His tires screeched to a halt and he turned himself around to head back to the school.

Optimus got back to the school, he activated his holoform and ran through the school searching for me, and the others. He finally found us, after five minutes of searching, Optimus looked at me, his face softened, and the others knew what to do, so they left. Optimus kneeled in front of me, I slowly looked up at him, he smiled a kind, gentle, and apologetic look to me, and I hugged him. Optimus was shocked at first, but accepted the hug, he then stood up and so did I, we walked back to the gym and grabbed my phone. We then walked outside to his vehicle form, the door automatically opened for me and I hopped in, then his holoform appeared in the front seat and we left.

(11:00 P.M- Optimus' P.O.V)

Jen was asleep, still in my cab, she twisted and turned in her sleep, taking out her bun. I noticed, I slid my holoform's legs under her head, I smiled at her, she had finally settled down. I looked outside, and there was, what humans call 'snow' falling to the ground, I knew she loved this, because one day she told me about the holidays that she celebrates. I was surprised out of my thoughts when she moved, and looked at me sleepily, "Your awake?" I whispered, slightly chuckling at her odd smile. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat herself up, "We are just outside of Jasper." I said, as I pointed out the window, showing her the snow that was falling. Once she looked outside her face was quickly changed to excitement. "It's snowing, the week before Christmas." She said excitedly. "It rarely snows here in Jasper." She added, then my vehicle form turned around and headed back into Jasper. We finally reached her house, and her parents were already asleep, so I quietly walked to Jen's room and laid her on her bed, I took her shoes and the necklace off and placed them on her desk. Then I made myself-comfortable on her bean bag chair, and went to sleep.


	10. The Cliche

I woke up the next day, I was still in my dress, I looked over at my desk, my shoes and the necklace were there. I knew someone had brought me to my room, and yet he was sleeping on my bean bag chair, I got an idea, I walked down the stairs, and went outside, there was a blanket of the snow. I grabbed a pair of gloves then got some snow and made it in a snowball, I walked up stairs and into my room, I walked over to Optimus, and toke a piece of the snowball, and placed it down his shirt. He jumped up, "Cold Cold Cold Cold!" he almost yelled, then he heard me laughing, he looked at me with an evil smile, he ran right at me, and I quickly moved out the way, then I ended up being knocked to the floor. Optimus was on top of me, I was blushing, "I...think... we... better get up before my parents come up." I said, stuttering my words, he then realized the awkward situation, "Yes... that would be smart." Optimus said as he got up then helped me up. I went through my drawers and grabbed my skinny jeans, and a sea foam green long sleeve, with a forest picture on it. I went into the bathroom to change, then after changing I walked out, yet again I bump into Optimus. "This has to stop, it's too weird. The next time you stay over, you're down the stairs after waking up. Got it?" I said, as Optimus nodded, then we walked down the stairs, mom and dad, were still home. "Hi...mom, Dad?" I said as they crossed their arms, "What was going on upstairs?" mom asked, I was just about to say something until Optimus came in to the conversation. "She fell out of bed, waking me." He said, as my parents softened their expressions, "Fine, but, Jen your mother and I wish to speak with you." Dad said, Optimus walked outside, so my dad and mom can talk to me. "Jen, since your going to be in high school, soon, me and your mother have decided, to let you be able to date, but who ever you chose cannot, kiss you, he cannot be here without one of us knowing, and he is not allowed in your room." Dad said, as I sigh in relief, "I thought you were going to ask more questions about what happened upstairs." I said, they shook their head and I walked to the door, and let Optimus back inside.

(In my Room)

After breakfast we were in my room, watching Bambi 2 as I typed on my laptop, Optimus asked, "What are you doing?" I looked up at him, stopping what I was typing, to look at him, "I'm working on a chapter of a story I'm writing. Yes, I do read too." I added the last part, and when I looked at him, he was surprised that I read, and write stories. "You write and read stories?" he asked, I looked at him giving him the are-you-kidding-me look, "Of course I do. I love reading, it's what takes me places, without actually moving, I can visit other worlds. It's what lets me escape the real world, away from troubling lives, and it allows me, to truly come out. Eh, my life isn't a fairytale, where I'm waiting for a knight in shining armor to capture my heart, though." I said playing around, as he smiles, and nods in understanding, "How do you belong in a society that knows nothing of you, but me, everyone knows me, but I'm a castaway, a freak, who doesn't belong." I said, Optimus, looks at me like I'm crazy, and then he said, "Jen, you're not a cast away, nor a freak, those who believe that is what you are, doesn't see what I see. And I see, a smart, talented, strong, and caring person, standing before me." Optimus said, I was blushing by the time he finished speaking, "I-I never, knew someone who truly has a way with words." I said as I smiled, then, I went back to typing, but then I felt slight breaths on my face, I looked over to see Optimus, right next to me. "What is the story about?" he asked, I blushed a bit more then I said, "It's about this girl who moves to a town and years later she meets some friends, who aren't exactly what they seem to be. Learning their secret is what is going to put her in danger." I looked over my story and then I type the last few words then it was done. Optimus took one long look at it, and then he looked impressed with what I wrote. I then went on to where I uploaded the stories I write, then I pulled up my biggest story on there, it had over 600 reads and over 200 readers. "Impressive." Optimus said with a smile, then he asked, "I would like to take you somewhere, I found it during a fight between Megatron." I looked at him then, made my mind, "sure?" Then we walked down the stairs, I grabbed my jacket, and slipped on my sneakers. Then walked to Optimus' vehicle form, the door opened, and I hopped in, we left for base. "Optimus, where have you been!?" Ratchet yelled, as I hopped out, then when Ratchet saw me, he really had it, "Optimus... you have spent too much time with her..." Ratchet growled. "Ratchet, Stop being such a grump!" I snapped, he mumbled then Optimus asked, "Put in the coordinates of the last place Megatron battled us at." The ground bridge opened, and we walked through, my bones never felt like this before, "Oh, man... how are you used to going through that!?" I asked, my bones still felt weird, "Time..." he said, as we walked for a while.

 

(Hour later)

We stopped walking, just be for a clearing, "I found this, and I think you might like it..." he said as we walked into the clearing, I looked around, as I walked, "It's beautiful, how could this place have been found untouched, and yet, extremely beautiful." I said, as I laid myself on the grass, in the sun. I enjoyed the sun that beamed on me, my black jacket warming me up quickly, I closed my eyes as I laid there, but when I looked next to me, Optimus was there. He seemed to be glowing in the sunlight, his eyes were as blue as his optics, his hair seem to look like it was dark blue. 'Stupid Twilight cliché' I thought, but as I was about to get up, he placed a hand on my cheek, "Please, stay..." he whispered, I sighed, we laid there for who knows how long. It was like I was there for a whole year, unmoving, but caught in his gaze, not wanting to look away.... I could have forgotten everything...


	11. Sick with Love

A few weeks after Christmas, I walked out of school, hoping to see Optimus, but he wasn't there. Bulkhead was here instead, "Hey, where's Optimus?" I asked, as I got in, and we left for base. "Jen, Optimus is... sick." Bulk said, really hoping that I don't get extremely mad. "What!?" I almost yelled, making bulk get off course and almost spin out. "Geez girl, your louder than Miko!" Bulk said, as he got back on course.

(45 minutes later)

We got to base and I jumped right out running to where Optimus was, "Oh. My. Gosh. Is... he going to be Ok?" I asked, Ratchet looked at me, then shook his head. "How did he even get this any way?" I asked as I walked to where I could get a better view of Optimus, he looked so horrible. His face was slowly becoming covered in rust, and his eyes flickering. "We went to look at a crashed ship, which has many of ours on it, but they have been dead for many years. They were killed by the cybonic plague." Ratchet explained, as he kept working on keeping Optimus stable. "Is it fatal?" I asked hoping that it wasn't, "Yes it is." Ratchet said, crushing my hope of hanging out with him at some point, Optimus is my best friend. 'If there is no cure I won't ever see him again. He is a super good friend, I want to be by his side through thick and thin, it's what good friends do for each other.' I thought as I kept watching his life slowly slip away. I was then snapped out of my thoughts, when he spoke, "Jen...?... is ..that you... " Optimus said weakly, making me flinch, "Optimus, please save your strength...and yes... I'm here..." I said as, I turned around and... sneeze?! "Ugh, dumb allergies." I said as I walked to the other side of the base and walked up to the platform. I walked to the elevator and pushed 'up', then the door opened and I stepped on in and went up.

(Top of Base)

I exhaled and inhaled, deep breaths, calming myself and hoping that Optimus survived this. "Even though your not from this world, I can find friends in the most unlikely of places and ways... you... your different..." I said as I stayed there, and hours later, I fell asleep, resting my head on in a pile of rocks that hide the horn from CliffJumper, Arcee's partner. (The rocks are uncomfortable)

(Almost 5 hours later)

Someone came up, they walked over and shook me, waking me up. I held a hand where I felt a lot of pressure from when I laid my head on the rocks. "Jen?" I couldn't tell who it was but his voice was very familiar, like I heard it before. "Jen... come along, let's get you inside it's getting colder by the minute." he said, I was then held in, a bit muscular arms, I rested my head against the guys chest, hearing his heartbeat. I again drifted off to sleep, it was peaceful, I felt safe.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

I held her in my arms, thankful to be alive, I care a lot about Jen. I walked to the elevator and then after a few seconds inside it, I was walking on the platform where her other friends enjoy each others company. I placed her on the couch and found a blanket to put on her. After I put the blanket on Jen, I whispered to her, "I will always think of you, and how much you mean to me." I then kiss her forehead, then, I deactivate my holoform. I transformed, smiling at Jen as she slept, then I walked to my quarters to sleep.

(Next Day)

I woke up, hearing the others talking about something only one thing stood out, " Why would she say anything about finding her real parents?" Ratchet asked, I was surprised, 'could I have said that in my sleep?' I thought as I got up and walked over to the other side of the platform. "What did I say in my sleep?" I asked, startling them all, I was very curious. "Oh... you're awake." Ratchet said, "Well, you did say some pretty strange things." Bulk said, sort of laughing, I glared at him. "It's true, you mentioned Optimus. Whatever else you said, we couldn't understand." Arcee said, as I realized who brought me in here last night, it was Optimus. "Do any of you know how long this has been going on?" I asked, trying to hide my emotions, 'I can't believe I said his name while I was sleeping... real mature...' I thought, pulling out my phone, texting Miko.

(10 minutes later)

"So, it could have been ever since I met you guys?" I said as bulk finally got here with Miko. "I'm here!" Miko announced, I facepalmed, "At least I have clothes..." I said to myself. I walked down, taking the clothes from Miko, "is there somewhere I can change?" I asked, Miko pointed to a door, that wasn't marked. "Thanks Miko." I said as I walked to the door, I walked into the small room. I locked the door, and made sure that there are no cameras, then I took off my pants, and shirt, I put on the shirt and pants that Miko have me. Then I took out my phone and used it's camera to fix my hair.

(Few minutes later)

I walked out, wearing blue, skinny jeans and a pink, long sleeve, that has blue lettering. "Well, I made a good choice." Miko mumbles to herself, seeing Optimus look at me like I was glowing or something. "Optimus? What are you doing?" I said as i looked at him, man was he out of it. Optimus shows little to no emotion, usually. 'Today ever... since... I walked...out in different...clothes' I thought as I realized why he's looking at me. That's it, he is losing himself to me! "Optimus, you like me, don't You? You just can't admit it nor show emotional evidence that you do." I said making him go wide eyed, "No, it's just you look nice today." he said regaining control of his emotions. "Jen, you burst his bubble!" Miko, laughed, making me laugh. "What are you talking about?" Ratchet and Bulk asked, "Your fearless leader it falling in love with Jen, can't you tell?! When around Jen he acts differently." Miko said as I smirked, "I sort of have to agree with Ratchet. Miko, you have to be crazy, or you're just imagining things." I said as I walked away.

(Optimus' P.O.V)

I had to act quickly, she was leaving, I transformed, going after her, "Jen, don't leave." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder, accidentally showing emotion in front of my team. "Ha, knew it!" Miko yelled, 'I have a lot to explain' I thought, as Jen turned around, "Why should I, I mean Miko obviously knew you liked me. Why me, why not someone else?!" Jen seemed very frustrated, I had no words to say. "Optimus, you seriously can't, she's... human..." Ratchet said.

(My P.O.V)

I about had it, "Ratchet, if you have a problem with us... 'humans' then get over it!" I yelled, making everyone flinch. "Ok... she has a temper..." Bulk said, making me give him the evil eye. Of course I couldn't stay mad forever. "You guys know I can't stay mad forever. Still Optimus, you should have told me." I walked to the platform, Optimus then grabbed my hand. "I tried to tell you, but that other person tried to take you away from me, before I could tell you." I was shocked, and the necklace, was to show something special but, what...?


	12. A Year Away

I Knew why he gave the necklace to me, it shows how much I mean to him. "I don't know why you think I would be yours?" I said, shrugging off his hand, but he grabs my hand. Optimus was going to say something but my phone rang, "I better get that..." I said as he slowly let go of my hand and let me answer the call. 

(10 minutes later)

I walk over to everyone, and I looked at them, with a sad face, "I'm....Leaving Jasper..." I said, they all except Optimus and Ratchet yelled, "What!" Miko basically was the only one who yelled. "Wait till I tell, our other friends..." I said, as texted, Raf, Jack, and Scarlet.

(The day I leave)

"I know this is harder for me, I have to leave all this behind." I said, as I said goodbye to them all, I didn't want to leave, and go back to the life I had before. "Will we ever see you again?" Raf asked, I looked at the 12 year old, "Maybe in a year..." I said, making sure not to cry, "I'll miss all of you, even those I had met a few months ago." I said, looking at the bots, Optimus faintly smiled at me, the others had sad smiles. Then the bots transformed into their vehicle mode, their holoforms appears next to their alt mode. "Group hug!" Miko yelled, and everyone hugged me. "Thanks guys, hope to see you all soon." I said, but one person just had to say something. "Jen, I will wait for you." Optimus said, as I got into my parent's car and left for the airport.

(hours later)

I had gotten to my old town, with my old friend, Tori, we used to be very good friends, now we know so little about each other. "Man, it must have been hard to leave Jasper, since you make so many friends?" she said, I looked up at her, "Yeah... and I already miss them." I said sadly, looking back out the window of her room. I knew I wouldn't see them again, until about a whole year from now, I look at the picture of everyone, and I slightly smile. "So... your staying here for about a year?" Tori asked, looking at me, I then looked at her, "Yeah... I guess..." i said as I kept looking out the window, wishing to go back to Jasper.

(3 months later)

I had now entered High school, its different, and a bit more challenging, "Where is my old friend, Donnie?" I asked Tori, then she pointed to a boy with black glasses, and dark brown hair that was to the side of his face, and slightly curled. I walked up to him, "Is that you, Donnie?" I asked, the boy looked at me for a good long minute then hugged me, "Your back, Jen!" Donnie said, happy to see me again, "Great to see you too, Donnie. I see you've changed over the years." I pointed out, he rubbed the back of his head, smiling, "Yeah, I guess I did." he said, I laughed at how goofy he was, "Looks like your personality didn't change though!" I said, as all three of us laughed. "What classes do you have?" I asked them, they showed me their schedules. Donnie had English, Algebra, and Physical Science with me, Tori has Gym, and Physical Science with me. "Hey, at least we have some classes together." I said, as me and donnie walked to our first class together. Our class was up stair, Mrs. Huston, the English Teacher. We had a straight eight day, which means we had all eight of our classes. 

(Dismissal)

Me and Tori went to the front of the school, to wait for our ride. Donnie already had left, his ride was already here before school ended. "So... any guys?" Tori asked, I didn't understand what she meant, until she said, "Someone special in your life?" I then caught what she was talking about. "No! But there are a few guys who are interested in me..." I said, looking away, she then grabbed my shoulders and shook me, saying "Who?!" I made her stop shaking me, and I said, "My friend Jack, a bully called Vince, and a new kid in school, named Ryan." I slightly blushed when I said Optimus' fake name. "Your a boy magnet!" Tori said excitedly, "you want to see a picture of my friends?" I asked, taking out my phone and showing her a picture of me, and my friends, then a picture of me and Optimus. "Ok, he looks hot." Tori said, looking at Optimus' holoform, I swore I was about to yell at her for saying that. " I mean, he is a nice guy, also he helps me with my work." I said, not making her think I have a crush on him. "Do you miss him too?" she asked, as she looked at the picture, I then looked at it. "Well, yeah, he is my best friend after all..." I said, as I kept looking at the picture. 'I miss you guys.' I thought, then our ride arrived.

(Base-Optimus' P.O.V)

It has been three months since Jen left, she only contacts us to see how everyone is doing and talk about other things. I wish she didn't have to leave. She told me about seeing her old friends, and how much she misses us. Then Ratchet walked over to me, "You miss Jen a lot, don't you?" Ratchet asked, I looked over to him, "Yes, but I can wait for her return." I said, as I thought back to when I had first met her, I have grown fond of her. The small argument, we had, the day she found out she was leaving Jasper. I wish to tell her the right way, I want to tell her how much I love her.


	13. The Call for Love

(Three months later)

It was November, we only had four weeks till winter break, and that means I can sleep in, watch tv and more. “Tori, what is taking so long? We have a test today and I hate to be late, and screw up on the test.” I said knocking on her bedroom door. “Yeah, Yeah! I know how you hate being late! I'm almost done!” Tori said, loud enough that I could clearly hear it through the door. “Well, hurry!” I said, getting my Jacket, and put my shoes on. Then finally Tori came in, “Let's hurry.” she said I grabbed my backpack, and took my phone from the counter.

(10 minutes later)

Finally at school, without a moment too soon, I went to my class and she went to hers. I finally, finished my test, and turned it in, I then took out my book, and read for the rest of class.

(Lunch- 11: 17am)

I met up with my friends, and got lunch, we talked, but I saw this kid, he had red hair, and hazel eyes, he walked up to us. “So the rumors are true, miss freak is back after three whole years. How was Jasper, or was it horrible, so you moved back?” He snapped, it was Noah. The jerk who bullied me before I left, to live in Jasper. “Ah, so you finally got the nerve to talk to me?!” I said, looking back at my friends, they didn't like where this was heading. “What are you talking about!?” he snapped, getting a bit angry. “Yeah you heard me, ever since school started, I saw you but you didn't see me…?” I said, smirking, knowing that he is going to retaliate against that and say something stupid. “Ah… ummm….hehe, bye!” he said, as he walked off slightly stumbling. They looked at me, like I was a two headed person. “What?” I said, they snapped out of there stares, and said, “How did you.. do that?” Donnie asked, I laughed, knowing they haven’t been told about me taking karate. “I know a thing or two…” I said, as I stood up and dumped the tray in the trash, and sat back down. “Like what?” Tori asked, Donnie nodded in agreement to her question. “Well, I take karate. Also, I know how to handle myself in these situations.” I said, as the staff that was on lunch duty, dismiss us.

(Dismissal)

We both, yet again, don't have a ride, Donnie left, like usual. “Ugh… I have a meeting to get to…” I said as I stared at a picture of my friends. I'm video calling them today, but we have a scheduled time. Fourteen minutes later, our ride arrives. “Girls I'm so sorry, I was held a bit later than usual.” Tori’s mom said, as we were driven home. 

We finally got home, and I ran in the house, to my room, and jumped onto my laptop. Just in time, they called me. I tapped the green video icon and then they popped up on my screen, I smiled, just hearing them say, “Hello!” I waved, and said,”Hey, I really miss you guys. So how are you guys doing?” They all looked at each other then one at a time said, “Good, fine” It was a combination of goods and fines. I did start to notice that Optimus wasn't there, “Where is Optimus?” I asked, but just as I was asking, he walked right behind Ratchet and the others. I got Ratchet to get his attention, “Hello, Jen.” Optimus said, but something didn't seem right, “Optimus, Is everything ok, you don't seem like yourself?” I said, but then Tori came in. “Oh, Tori! I...ummm…” I really don't want to have to tell her about the bots. “Are you talking to your secret boyfriend?!” Tori said in a teasing sing song voice. “No!... why would you think that?!” I grew very embarrassed, they could hear the whole thing. “Well, are you talking to guys?” she asked, I was about to freak out. “Yes and no, I'm talking to my friends in Jasper.” I said, then Tori looked at me, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.” she said, then we both heard laughter, I looked at the screen on my laptop, they all were laughing. “Guys that's not helping…” I said, when I looked at the screen, Optimus was using his holoform, and in his hand, was a piece of paper.

What I saw was written on it shocked me, then he said, “I can no longer deny my feelings for you. Jen, I love you…” I was blown away, he truly confessed to me, right in front of Tori. “I...I… I'm surprised…” I could hardly speak, tori witnessed the guy I told her about, confess his love for me. “Oh, my gosh… the guy you told me about confessed his love for you!” Tori yelled, but I had to explain a few things first, so I took her to her room and talked about him and how long I have known him. “Wait, he knows you longer than you know him?” Tori asked, then I nodded, “Yeah, but it is true that we are very good friends.” I said, then we walked back to my room. “Well, are you going to tell him if you love him or not.” Tori insisted, I was blushing, Tori swore I could have passed out. “Uh… I… I rather let myself figure this out.” I said, then I said goodbye to them and end the video call. “Jen, you must have broken his heart saying that.” Tori said, I sort of felt happy and sad at the same time, I have no idea how I should go about this, he loves me but, I don't know how I should feel about him. “I should follow my heart, but how, if I'm here and he is in Jasper.” I said, looking to tori for the answer. “Before you know it your time here will end and you will go back to Jasper, where you can fall for the guy who is in love with you!” she said, I smiled more confidently, I picked up my phone and looked at the picture of me and Optimus, I nodded, “Yeah… I just have to get through this year and then I'm back in Jasper, hanging out with my friends and fully figure out if I should be with him or not.” I said confidently hoping that he won't give up... loving me...


	14. Finding Love

(Leaving- June 5th)

It was time for me to go back to Jasper, see all my friends, and enjoy the rest of summer. All the school work and finals I took, made me forget about Optimus confessing his love for me. I was all packed and ready to go. “Hey, we had a good year, but maybe we can Skype some time, talk, and stuff…” Tori smiles as I hauled my luggage to the car. “Yeah, we did, and sure that would be cool.” I said, as we got in the car and left for the airport.

(Airport)

I got my ticket, and went through security. I looked behind me seeing tori waving goodbye to me. “Goodbye Tori.” I said to myself, then I walked out of their sight, and boarded the plane. We then took off minutes later. I had almost eight hours on the plane until I reached L.A. I got off and went through security then my aunt and parents were there waiting for me. “Mom, Dad!” I said as I ran over, I hugged them and then we left for Jasper.

(Home)

I instantly fell into my bed, glad to be back in Jasper, with my family. “Man I know there all going to freak when I go to base next week.” I said to myself, then I got into my pjs and went to bed.

Then I heard my phone ring, I picked up my phone and looked to see who was calling me. “Why is he calling me?” I said then I answered the call, “Hello..” I said a bit sleepily. “Look out your window.” he said, I slumped to my window and looked out to see Optimus right there looking at me through the window. “Umm… I'll be down in a bit…” I said as I ended the call and rushed down the stairs and outside.

The slight chill in the air made me shudder, but I had ran right into his arms. I had never been so happy to see him in all my life. “It's been a whole year!” I said, still hugging him, Optimus was a bit surprised by my actions but, nonetheless he did Love me. “I missed you so much.” he said, I then realized that I was hugging him, so I let go and stepped back a bit. “I had sort of forgotten about what you told… me…” I said, he nodded, and said, “I will never let you out of my sight ever.” he said, I then remembered what I told myself, ‘let my heart decide, and soon enough I'll know the answer…’ I thought, Optimus took my hands in his.

I then stopped him before he could say a thing, “Optimus, I know what your going to say, and I do care about you, just not how you care about me. I did tell myself this, ‘let my heart decide, and soon I'll know the answer’.” I said as looked at him, he was completely moved by my words. “Jen…” he started, but he the sighed, and finished what he wanted to say, “I love you.” Optimus said, then as crazy as it sounds, he pulled me closer, and kissed me. ‘so this is what a kiss is like… ‘ I thought, as I finally knew the answer, I gave into the kiss, passionate and sweet.

Then he slowly pulled away, I looked right into his eyes, and said, “I... I love you too…” I whispered to him, he smiled hearing what he was hoping to hear. I loved him and he loves me, perfect! I did have a crush on him, now well I love him. “Wait how are we going to tell my parents about this?” I said knowing that there not going to want me with anyone but a human, but I fell for a bot. “That right now, does not matter. What does is that I'm here with you.” Optimus said, the chill did get to me and since my pjs are light, and... airy. Optimus wrapped an arm around me, he could feel me shivering, “Are you cold?” he asked, I nodded, “Well, this has been...umm… quite a night. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Optimus.” I said as I walked to the door and went inside. As soon as I got into my room, I shut the door, and slid down to the floor, my back to the door. ‘Oh my gosh, I literally fell for him, and we had our first kiss!’ I thought, I'm going to base tomorrow. I then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

(The Next day)

I got up, and went down the stairs to have breakfast, and I come down to see Optimus and my parents talking. “Ah, here she is now. Good morning.” Optimus said, I blushed a bit, and looked away. “Morning Mom. Morning Dad.” I said not saying a thing to Optimus, as I walked by, but I did look at him giving him a slight smile. 

My Mom saw optimus smile at me and she said, “You better not be eyeing my daughter.” she hissed, looking at Optimus angrily. Optimus quickly diverted his eyes from me, and I walked off getting myself some breakfast. Then I walked back and sat next to Optimus while I ate my breakfast. “I noticed how you two are looking at each other. Jen, do you have feelings for him?” Mom asked, I swore I jumped spilling my cereal, “Uh, Mom, why are you asking?!” I said, thinking that they know I love Optimus, and he loves me. “Don't you change the subject missy, tell us now!” My Dad said, I put my cereal bowl on the table in front of me. “Fine, if you want the truth, you got it. Yes, me and Optimus are together.” I said, he looked at me knowing this was the right thing to do. “Honey, we should have never let her get involved with this in the first place.” Mom said, I looked to mom then to Optimus, wondering what they mean. “Mom, Dad, if you plan on not letting me go to base and be with Optimus, don't. I make my own choices, I'm now in high school, you have to start loosening up. I'm not the little girl you once had anymore.” I said making it clear that this is my choice and that they have to respect it. “Fine…” Mom said, she still didn't like that I'm in a relationship with Optimus. “Oh umm can I invite some friends over?” I asked my parents, they nodded and I took out my phone and texted Miko, Jack, Wings, Raf, and Scarlet. I told them to come to my house and bring their swim clothes.


	15. Pool Party

(10 minutes later)

They got to my house and asked what's going on and if things are ok. They saw me with Optimus, and he had his arm around me. “No, I swear if this is a prank it's not funny!” Scarlet said, I laughed at how stupid there reactions are. “What's so funny?” Wings asked, I smiled, then I looked to Optimus. “Guys, this is going to be a shocker but, me and Optimus are together.” I said, they stared at me like I was crazy “Wait, your serious?!” Miko yelled, I nodded excitedly, “Yeah!” I said excitedly. “AHH, no way!” Scarlet yelled, hugging me while jumping. “The other reason I got you guys here is because I'm throwing a pool party.” I said, grabbing the inner tube from behind the couch. “Yes!” Miko yelled, I peeked out the window, seeing Bulkhead, Bee. Arcee just showed up with Jack, he walked in and asked, “So what did I miss?” I looked around at everyone then said, “Me and Optimus are together.” I smiled, but Jack he turned back to the door and left. “What made him upset?” I said, then shook off the idea and took the girls up stairs and we put on our swimsuits.

We walked back down the stairs and Optimus was staring at me. “Well someone is ready…” I laughed but then saw that he was wearing blue shorts and a red shirt. Then bulk, and bee walked in wearing their signature colors, bulk wore green shorts and shirt, Bee wore black shorts and a yellow shirt. “First one to the pool gets ice water bumped on them.” I yelled as I ran for the back door. “Your on!” they all yelled, as soon as I got out I quickly filled my water gun and hid some where.

They all ran out and I jumped out of hiding and started squirting them with water. “ Haha surprise!” I yelled, I stopped squirting them and I saw the look on their faces, it was priceless. “So not cool.” Wing growled, I smiled, knowing I was in for it then I bolted for the pool and jumped in. “I got this.” Optimus announced, then he went after me and dove in. I was swimming away from him, but I had ran out of breath and came up for air. “ugh…” I panted trying to catch my breath. Then Optimus popped up right next to me, “Your fast.” he was also out of breath. “I swim a lot, that's why.” I said as I swam to the edge and pulled myself out, he did too. Optimus’ shirt plastered to him, and I could see the outline of his six pack, chest and any other muscle that I could see. 'AHHH why am I looking at his muscles!’ I thought.

I got up and walked over to where I have some balloons and water guns. “Water battle?” I asked hoping we can team up and have fun. “What's a water battle?” Optimus asked, I smirked and grabbed the water guns, “Use these and the balloons and split into two teams, then let the fun begin.” I said explaining a water battle as easily as possible. “Sounds fun.” bulk said, Bee agreed, “So it's girls versus boys!” I said, Raf walked over to the three bots and the girls walk over to me. “First, fill the water guns with water. And do the same for the balloons.” I said as I filled the first water gun, and handed it to bee, then I filled the rest of the water guns, then I filled the water balloons. “Is this dangerous?” Bee asked, I laughed, and said, “No it's just water.” I grabbed a water gun and readied myself. “Everyone ready?!” Wings asked, they all were ready. “And… Go!” We all started squirting each other and throwing balloons.

(Minutes later)

One person ran out of water, “I'm out of water!” Raf yelled, I smirked knowing that there is only three left. “Yes! One down!” just as I said that Miko ran out of water. “Dang it, I'm out of water!” Miko yelled, I watched as Miko walked over and sat by Raf.

Finally after fifteen minutes, only two girls left and one guy, and that guy is Optimus. Then Wings ran out of water, it was me and Optimus left, one of us is soon to run out of water. Optimus walked out from where he was, and said, “I'm out of water.” I jumped out yelling, “Yes, I won!” I ran around celebrating. I then jumped into the pool, and everyone else followed. Optimus popped right next to me, but then I dunked him, I was laughing until he came up, and I was on his shoulders. “Hey, AHHH!” I then calmed down, and ruffled his wet hair, he looked up at me. “I like seeing you smile.” Optimus said, then I fell off his shoulders and swam away, hiding. “Jen?” he looked around and saw that I wasn’t in sight, then he looked around in the water, I was nowhere to be found. He really was getting concerned, “Jen!” he yelled, then he saw me, floating in the water, unmoving.

Optimus swam closer, he placed a hand on my shoulder, I didn't move. The most horrible idea came to his mind, ‘she must have been under too long and passed out or worse.’ he thought, then he wrapped an arm around me and hauled me on to the edge of the pool.

Everyone looked at the scene in front of them. “Oh no…” Raf whispered, “She couldn't have…” Scarlet said, everyone was very concerned. I thought that toying with their emotions was just enough, then I smiled, and started laughing. “You guys should see the looks on your faces!” I said, laughing at them, but then they looked at me angrily. “Jen, don't you ever do that again.” Optimus growled, just hugged him, “It's just a joke, hehe, trust me, it was difficult pulling this off.” I said, everyone sighed and we all went to the porch to dry off. “Ok, I'm a little cold.” I said as I sat by the pool, with my towel on my shoulders, me out in the sun. “Here.” Optimus said as he wrapped the towel I gave him, around me. “Thanks. Umm Optimus?” I said, he looked at me, “Yes, Jen?” I looked to the pool, then to him, “Did… you used to love someone before you met me?” I looked him right in the eyes, those wonderful, electric blue eyes. “Yes, but she was killed by Megatron, when the war started. I didn't think I would have moved on, nor would I have if I hadn't met you. I do fear that I would lose you, if Megatron learns of this.” Optimus finished what he was saying.

I couldn't believe that Megatron killed his first love, and I could be next. “I never really knew what love was, until now. I know that crazy feeling inside is that, I just want to be with you.” I said, smiling at him, I then kisses his cheek. He smiled at me, I giggle at his goofy smile, “Did I do something?” he asked, wondering why I was giggling, “No, it’s just your smile, it’s kind of dorky, but that’s what I like about you.” I hugged him, he wrapped an arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder. I then came up with an idea, “Be right back.” I said, then I got up and ran to the shead.

I pulled out a net and brought it to the pool, and set it up and went back to get the ball. “Volleyball?” I asked they all jumped up and walked over, “Yeah.” Wings said, the rest agreed and I jumped into the pool, Optimus was going to sit out on this. I jumped up and grabbed his hand and made him fall in. Everyone laughed, when he popped up, “Your playing. You need to loosen up, and have fun.” I said, Optimus nodded, and we swam over to the net that was set up. “Ok, team captain. Me, and wings, Wings you choose first.” I said, she nodded, and looked around at everyone. “I’ll choose, Bulk, scarlet, and Raf.” she said, I then watched as the remaining three come to my side of the pool. “Ok, who’s serving?” I asked, I looked to my team and wings team. “I will.” Raf said, I tossed the ball to him and when he served, I jumped up and bumped it to the other side. We had a lot of fun, the bots never played before and we had to help them.


	16. Secrets

The pool party was very fun, but in the end they all had to go, Optimus had left too. I was alone, but something told me that I really wasn’t. Then the whole world seemed to be spinning, I grew more and more dizzy until I collapsed on the floor, and when I woke up, I was floating in mid air. The whole area was black, but there was something or someone, who walked up to me. It was glowing white, and I could just see the outline of his features.”Who are you?” I asked, I moved forward and the being spoke, “That does not matter. A few months from now, a prophecy is said, that when all 47 planets align, a world forged from chaos, a darkness will a rise. And before that, you will go through a few… changes.” It said, I looked at it scared for what will happen in my future. “What do you mean, ‘changes’?” I asked hoping these so called changes are not dangerous or will hurt me. “You will know soon.” It said then it faded away and I woke up. I was breathing heavily, and fear was very evident, I grabbed my phone and called Optimus. He came as soon as possible, “Is something wrong?” Optimus asked, I nodded, I hugged him, “I.. think… my parents aren’t really my parents…” I said, he looked at me, “Why do you think that?” he asked, I shook my head, not knowing why, but it has to do with the fact that I will be going through these supposed changes. It's unclear what they are and that soon I'll know what, or possibly who I am?

(A week later)

Ever since the strange dream, I didn't feel like myself, I felt like I was small, and I don't eat as much as I used to. My parents had left and won't return until a month later, I had to stay with the team. I had my own room, and at times me and Optimus would hang out. Also I would have headaches more often, and these strange dreams of two people.

I sat on the couch playing on my phone, while the others were doing there own thing. All day I have been out of it, I had to keep Ratchet from knowing that something is wrong with me. Yet, Ratchet did know, and out of the blue he asked me, “Jen, I have noticed you being off lately. Is there something wrong?” he asked, and I then realized that I'm in for it. I looked at Ratchet, “I don't know what your talking about.” I said getting back to playing Geometry Dash. “Oh no you don't, you know what I'm talking about. Every time I take you out, so you can eat, you barely eat what you bought.” he said, I looked away quickly, since he got the attention of the others. ‘Scrap!’ I thought, ‘wait what?!’ I realized that the bots use that word many times. “Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not like myself. So what.” I said, but Ratchet had other plans, he walked over to where he usually would work on things. “Over here, now.” Ratchet said, I rolled my eyes, and walked over, I never liked being the one to be examined.

Ratchet scanned me, I sat there hoping that it wasn't anything to worry about. “By the Allspark! She...she’s half cybertronian.” Ratchet said, they all were shocked, I guessed that was the change that is supposed to take place. “How is that possible?” Arcee asked, looking to Ratchet for answers, “Its not…” Ratchet said, Optimus stepped forward, “Jen, did you know of this?” he asked, I then felt a sharp pang of pain in my head and squeezed my eyes shut, then I looked up at them, “No, but someone came to my dreams, and told me about some prophecy and that something will happen to me. I'm guessing this was what it meant.” I said, the pain keeps getting worse and worse.

Optimus and Ratchet noticed, Ratchet, scanned me again, and he realized that the pain is from the transformation that is taking place. “The pain is from the transformation that is taking place right now. It's unclear how long it will take place, or if she can withstand the pain from it.” Ratchet said, everyone looked at me seeing me wince in pain, and Optimus, he was very worried about me. I was starting to feel light headed, “I… ugh…” I passed out, Optimus had transformed and his holoform appeared right next to me, he held me in his arms.

(Hours later)

“How is she doing?” Scarlet asked, Ratchet looked at scarlet, and then to me. “It's hard to tell, nothing like this has ever happened before.” Ratchet said, as he worked, and kept an optic on me. “So Jen is like me?” Wings asked, Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked at wings, “No, I believe Jen was never really human in the first place. Your mother was kidnapped by the decepticons, before you were born, and were exposed to energon, that’s the difference.” Ratchet said as he went back to work, “If Jen is from Cybertron, then who are her parents and how did she get here, on earth?” Jack asked, watching Ratchet continue his work. “That is a very good question Jack, and I do not know the answers to.” Ratchet said, he looked back at me, making sure I'm still asleep. Miko looked over, “I wonder what she'll look like as one of you guys!” she said in a loud voice, Ratchet looked at Miko, and shushed her, “Oops, sorry.” Miko said, and she went back to doing whatever she was doing in her sketch pad.

Then, Bulk, Bee, and Arcee came from patrol, “It's getting late, we should get you guys home.” Arcee said, they looked at Arcee, and they grabbed whatever they brought with them. Arcee, Bulk, and Bee, took Raf, Jack, Miko, Scarlet and Wings home. It was just Ratchet, Optimus and me, until the other bots return. “Ratchet, any new changes?” Optimus asked, Ratchet looked at me, my cybertronian form becoming more and more visible.

I had finally woken up but, I was yelling in pain, the transformation had quickened and then in a blinding flash of light, it was over. I passed out again, Optimus and Ratchet were shocked, “Its over, the transformation is complete.” Ratchet said, but as soon as he said that, I was waking up again. My eyes fluttered open, and the first person I saw was Optimus, he smiled at me. I tried to stand but, my legs wobbled and I was about to fall, Optimus helped me stand. “Thank you, Optimus.” I said, I then looked at myself, I was one of them, my armor was pink. “Your even more beautiful than before.” Optimus said, I blushed at his comment, Optimus held me close.

Just as the others were getting back, they saw me with Optimus, “Umm... Ahem!” Arcee had her hands on her hip and looked at us. “Arcee!, guys, hey…” I said them returning ruined the moment. “So, I see your up.” Bulk said, bee added to the conversation, I saw that Wings came back. “Wings? Why are you back?” I asked, Bulk stepped in and said, “She complained about things and a headache.” Ratchet walked over, joining the conversation, “Let's see…” he said, Wings walked over.

Ratchet scanned her, yet the same thing was happening to her. “Just what I thought, she is going through the same thing. It's best if you stay here, Wings.” Ratchet said, I smiled at wings knowing that I’m not the only one who is half Cybertronian. “Trust me it’s worth it, well it was for me…” I said looking at Optimus, he looked at me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Ugh, that’s because you two are boyfriend and girlfriend.” Wings growled, trying to control the pain, “I’m still a bit weak…” I said, but Ratchet had to be the grump and said, “Your fine, says your physician.” I rolled my optics, and Ratchet looked over to us, “Optimus, I will need to speak with you as soon as all this.. craziness.. Is over.” Ratchet said, and that got me thinking, ‘If ratchet wants to talk to Optimus, there might be something wrong?’ I thought, but I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts, “AHHH, Optimus what are you doing?!” I yelled, Optimus was carrying me, bridal style to my room. I was placed on my bed, “Jen, rest we will talk in the morning.” Optimus said, he kissed me then left. ‘We have only been together for a week, and already, I'm comfortable with kissing him, and yet, Wings and Miko are trying to make me and Optimus go on a date.’ I thought, as sleep caught up to me and I fell asleep.

(The Next day)

I woke up, “I thought this was a dream…” I whispered, I walked to the main area, everyone was up, wings, she was unrecognizable, her armor was black and white with small bits of purple. “Wings?” she looked over at me, she waved at me,”Hey…” She said, I looked around to see if Optimus was hanging around somewhere. “Where's Optimus?” I asked, Ratchet looked over, “He hasn't been here all morning, you can try looking for him.” Ratchet said, I nodded and walked off, ‘hmm, if he's not here then maybe he's at the meadow, the one he showed me a year ago.

I walked right back to where Ratchet was, “Remember when Optimus took me to the meadow?” I said, Ratchet have me a curious look, “Well, I think he might have went there.” I said, Ratchet thought about it then he opened a ground bridge and I walked through. The other side was of where they encountered Megatron, I remembered everything from that day, it's now a special moment. I walked for miles until I saw the meadow, and of course, Optimus.

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

I remembered the day I brought Jen here, the sun was shining on us, and I swore her eyes were glowing. I could have told her then, but I wasn’t sure if she truly was the one. I was then snapped out of my thoughts, “Optimus?” Jen asked, I looked at her, time had seemed to have froze, “I thought you might be here.” She said, Jen walked over and sat down next to me. “Remember what I told you last night?” I asked, she looked at me, and nodded. “Well, when Elita was killed, that affected me. As time went on, Ratchet grew concerned, and he discovered that my spark had become fragile, there was a crack. That worried him for many years, but when I met you, and now that we're together. You saved me, you healed my spark.” I finished speaking, she looked at me, Jen was astonished. “Wow, but at least your fine, I guess I'm your healer…” She said, I smiled at her, I love her with all my spark, and she knows that. “I think we should go back to base.” I said, Jen agreed, and I called for a groundbridge.

(My P.O.V)

‘I healed his spark, wow.’ I thought as we walked through the ground bridge and into base. “Well, you're right, he was there.” Ratchet said, I smirked, “Hey, Wings let's go surprise them. They will freak!” I said looking at Wings, she smirked, “Yeah!” Wings said excitedly.

(Thirty minutes later)

We got to the school, where we told them to meet us. Me and wings had to quickly learn how to use our holoforms, and to summon our weapons at will. We we also got our vehicle forms, and learned how to transform. So we were basically set, so if any cons want to go after us were ready. “Jack, Miko, raf, Scarlet!” We yelled, getting their attention. “Hey what's up?” Jack said, I smirked looking at Wings, she giggles in turn. “You guys want to come hang with us and the bots?” I asked, they all agreed, “Well, common…” Wings said as she motioned for them to follow. 

They saw the two vehicles, a pink motorcycle, and a black and white camaro. “Umm since when do you drive?” Miko asked, Wings looked at Miko, smirking, “Just now…” she smiles at me, “Yup!” I said trying not to laugh so hard that my holoform will disappear. “Well, make your pick?” Wings said, they looked at me and her vehicle forms. “Wings.” Raf, and Scarlet said, and Jack and Miko say, “Jen.” We drive to an ally, “Ok but we have to show you something.” I said, they agreed, and our holoforms disappear and we transform. Miko shouts, “Holy…” Jack looks at both of us, shock took over his facial expression, and Rad and Scarlet said, “Whoa!” I giggle and say, “I know right!” We told them how this happened, and then Optimus commed us, “He's calling!” Wings said in a loud whisper, I smirk, “I got this, let me handle it. Optimus, were we're bringing the kid's over, we’ll be at base soon.” I said, but when Optimus told us not to, “You mean there are cons near?” I asked, the kids kept asking what's going on, then once the call ended, I looked at them, “Cons… you four go hide now!” I said, they ran off, Wings looked at me ready for a fight, “Fit at battle, ready?” She asked, I rolled my optics, “Yeah…” then just as I finished talking the cons showed up. “Sup, cons!” Wings said as she turned her arm into a blaster, I changed mine into an energon blade. “ Lets scrap them!” I yelled, she opened fire on one and I started slashing at another. What we don't know is that there is a camera that is catching everything, but not for long, Ratchet hacks into it and everyone at base watched as we take down the cons. “Well, would you look at that, they make it look like there pros.” Ratchet said, as we kept bashing them to scrap, “hmm, Impressive.” Optimus said, watching me and wing's scrap them. Optimus was a bit worried, since it's our first fight.

(Thirty minutes later)

Optimus and the others get here, just as I took out the last of the cons. “Oh, hey when did you guys get here?” Wings asked, Bee buzzed saying, “Just now…” the kids came out of hiding, saying that we were amazing. Wings told Optimus that they don't have to worry, and that we're unstoppable. I walked up to Optimus, and kissed his faceplate, wings then left us. “Hmm, she likes being alone for some reason.” Bee buzzed, I agreed and then she comes right back, hitting a wall, we all help her calm down and then I comm ratchet, “We need a ground bridge and have med bay ready.” I said, then wings said, “I think I should leave crime fighting to Jen.” I laughed but told her that did good too. We all see a ground bridge open then we walk through coming into base.


	17. One shall Rise (Part 1, 2, 3)

Ratchet looked at everyone and asked, "Who's hurt?" Wings walked forward, and Ratchet shook his helm and said, "should have known." I walk off to my room, thinking if I could be human again, Wings wondered the same thing, but Ratchet told her it's impossible. "That means, I won't be able to see my family, or my friends... ever again." Wings said, as she started crying. Ratchet looks at Wings, he did have a soft spot for her, he hugged wings, telling her everything is ok. 

(My room)

I thought that if maybe, I could change back I can finish school and come live here at base, and still keep my secret from my parents. I think about it then, since I hopefully still am half human. I try thinking of turning human then I felt a sharp pain in my head, I then hit the floor, passing out. 

Hours later, I wake up, noticing that I'm human, "It worked, I can shift from my human form to my cybertronian form." I whispered to myself, I then ran into the main area. "Guys, check this out!" I yelled, they all looked at me, like I was some crazy person. "Well, I'll be, you can change form." Ratchet said, surprised that I'm human. That got the attention of the others, Optimus looked at me in fascination, "Optimus if your wondering how, I will explain later, first, I have to tell you guys something very important. I have to keep this from my parents, they can't know that I'm half human and half cybertronian. If they know, then they will blame you, Optimus, and they would want me to leave you. I don't want to leave you, I love you." I said, the little speech made Optimus smile, his goofy, dorky smile, the one I love. 

(A Month later)

My parents returned, and they were so glad to see me, but at the same time, I felt like I couldn't breath, keeping the secret from them is proving difficult. Yet, that was the least of it, a few weeks after their return, the dream I had was coming true. "It was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos,and the weak shall perish in the shadow of the rising darkness." Optimus said, I tried to stay quiet, but I had to say something about it. "Optimus, I know about it, you remember about two months ago when you came back after the pool party. Before I called you, I passed out, someone told me about this, while I was passed out." I said, the others believed the prophecy was a superstition, Optimus Understood what I said. 

While we were talking, the kids were looking on a conspiracy website, I looked at what they were doing, and I smiled at how silly the cat was, ratchet took a look at it and laughed, "What... well that's a surprise." I said, Miko and them also agreed, and not to long after Agent Fowler called, he told us that soundwave took human technology. 

Then the cons started an attack on a base that has a potential power source for a Space bridge. We went in but Bee had left with Raf, "Bumblebee, the team needs back up, they are three clicks north from your current position, if you leave Raf at the nearby exit I can bridge him back to base." Ratchet said, but as Bee and raf Kept along the road, Megatron came, "Well, well, a foolish scout has strayed from the ranks." Megatron said then he blasted at Bee, hitting him, making bee spin out of control. Raf fell unconscious. Then Megatron left, joining the fight at the military base, then after Megatron and Optimus talked, bee showed up, "Ah, speaking of fate..." Megatron said, I looked over seeing bee, holding raf in his hands, "No...Raf..." I said, I walked up to Bee and Raf, Arcee did too. "Raf..." she said, then Megatron, him being the cause of it, "Ah, it would seem I have swatted a bee and squashed a bug." I got a bit angry, Bee was furious. "Ratchet We need a ground bridge." Optimus said, then the portal opened behind us, me, bee and Arcee walked through. "Raf!" Miko yelled, "I really hope, that you can help him, Ratchet." I said, as Ratchet quickly tried to figure out what caused this, then he realized that it was dark energon. Jack's mom, wanted to take Raf to the hospital. The two argued until, Ratchet said, " I need energon!" I looked at him if he was crazy, "But doesn't that harm humans too?!" I asked, Ratchet didn't care what I said, "Yes, but if Raf is infected with dark energon then energon should meet it head on." Ratchet said, as he grabbed the syringe and took energon from bee and put it in to some type of machine. Raf was put in to that machine, and it was turned on, after a blinding white light, Raf was pulled out and we all waited to see if it had worked. 

Raf groaned and slowly woke up, everyone was glad that he was Ok. What O didn't realized was that Bulk was here but not Optimus. "Bulk weren't you with Optimus?" I asked, Bulk looked at me, " Yeah, but he told me to come back here, my guess is that he is battling against Megatron." he said, I was about to burst into full on rage, but I calmed myself, Ratchet how ever was, yelling about getting Optimus out of the battle.

 

We opened a groundbridge to his location, and we ran through, what I saw was unspeakable, Optimus was hurt, me and Ratchet helped get Optimus through the groundbridge, "Arcee, Bulk!" I yelled, they ran into the groundbridge. "Easy Optimus, from the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said, I was just thankful that Optimus is ok. "I am not the only one." Optimus said, as we helped him to a medical bed. Mrs. Darby, was not very happy about how Raf was hurt by megatron, and she cares for Raf's safety. She talked about what they should and should not worry about, until she pointed at me, "Uh, why are you pointing at me. I'm nothing like them, if your telling me what to do, your not my mother." I growled, then she looked to jack and Miko, they too, wanted to stay. Mrs. Darby, left with Raf, but that didn't last long, minutes later Bee left to get Mrs. Darby and Raf. Bee returned Minutes after he left, "Back so soon..." I said, but I did worry for my parents, so I transformed and left, I speed through the streets to my house, "Mom, Dad! We have to go to base its not safe here." I said, my parents looked at the pink motorcycle that was outside. "Jen, what is going on, and why do you have a pink motorcycle?" Mom asked, I sighed and told them, "That does not matter right now, we have to go, I'll tell you soon." I said we walked to my motorcycle, and my holoform disappeared. My parents, got very mad, just what I expected. 

They got on and we speed away, but what I was not expecting to come to base was Megatron, "Why is he here!?" I said, ready for a battle, Optimus moved in front of me, "Don't, Jen." My parents looked at me, so did the others. "Hmm, who's the new recruit?" Megatron asked, I made sure that I kept a distance from him, "I am none of your concern!" I said, still not trusting Megatron.

Then the time came when we were to go to the core of earth and stop unicron, we groundbridged and we started our trek to unicron's spark. "Optimus, no matter what happens, I'm with you." I said, Optimus knew exactly what I was saying, After a few minutes of walking, we were engaged in battle, blasting and some of us slicing the creatures that try to remove us.

Then, I watched as Megatron was about to kill Optimus, but instead shoot the creatures, me, Optimus, and Megatron ran to the core, while the others hold the creatures off. We were hit with some sort of energy, I hit the ground, but I had to help. So I helped Optimus get up, we looked at Megatron. He was glowing purple, flame like energy, as Optimus readied himself to destroy the unicron. A blue energy field surrounded optimus, then a beam of energy came from Optimus, and suddenly everything went silent, Optimus was out cold. I ran to him, helping him up, "Teamwork, Hmm." Megatron said, Optimus looked at me then to Megatron, " Where are we, Megatronus?" Optimus said, I looked at Optimus and asked, "Do you know who I am?" He looked right at me and shook his head, Optimus doesn't remember who I am, that might mean, he won't remember which side he's on. "Megatron, what did you do!"I yelled as the rest of the team came running in. "Who are they?" Optimus asked, I marched up to Megatron and he thought that I was going to hit him and he hit me. Optimus saw what Megatron did to me, "Megatronus, Why did you do that?" Optimus said as he walked over and helped me up, I smiled, "Thank you." I said, then a groundbridge opened behind us, "You two go! I'll cover you." Megatron said, we ran through, then Megatron followed. We got to the Decepticon warship, "Welcome our long lost comrades, Orion Pax and Jen." Megatron announced, to the rest of the cons.


	18. Orion Pax Part 1

Ever since I got to the warship, I have been very quiet, but the only person I ever talked to was Orion, I know somewhere within him, Optimus is there. I was either keeping watch over Orion or actually talking to him, I was walking around the ship until I bumped into Knockout. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Knockout." I said, Knockout glared at me, "Just watch where you're going, Ok." he said, with a slight edge in his voice, I thought of something that was on my mind, and maybe Knockout can help. "I have to ask you something." I said, catching his attention, Knockout looked back at me. "What?" he asked, I looked around seeing if there were any cameras, yet there is. "Can't let Megatron know of this, ever. You understand?" I said, darkly, Knockout nodded and we went to an unmonitored area, "What is it?" Him not being very interested in what I have to say. "Has there ever been any couples on cybertron that had a child, before the war?" I asked, Knockout looked at me like I was stupid, "Why do you want to know that?" he asked, I didn't have a clear explanation, except for, if I transform into a human. 

I have to, "I have been here on earth for sixteen years, living as a human, until now." I said, still he looked at me like I was crazy. I knew he thinks I'm crazy, like I have lost my mind. "If you don't believe me then this might change your mind." I said as I changed my form from cybertronian to human, without hassle. "By the AllSpark!" he yelled, I went wide eyed, and I waved my hands around telling him to shut his mouth or I'm going to give Megatron his head on a silver platter. What I said shut him up quickly, "We don't have much time, they will be coming, hurry change back!" knockout said quickly, I did so, then right after, who I thought would have came, but didn't, Orion did! "Orion, Shouldn't...you be decoding right now?" I said, I then had to look away, I couldn't look at him. Optimus wasn't there, that wasn't the the bot I loved or came to know, it was someone else. I then walked out, bumping into Orion, just bumping into him made me shudder, then I ran off, dropping something in the process. Knockout took over from there, "You heard her, Orion, Get back to work!" Knockout barked, Orion did so, but something told him to find me.

(On flight deck)

I walked around the flight deck, just hoping that someone was hearing my silent pleas. Wishing that Optimus would come back, wishing for him to hold me in his arms, and tell me how thankful he was to have met me. "Optimus, why? I miss you, even though we talk and see each other everyday, you're not really there." I mumbled to myself, not realizing that someone was coming right behind me.

(Orions P.O.V)

I heard commotion nearby, and though I should check it out, when I got to the source of the commotion. I opened the door to see Knockout, and the femme that I helped before we came here, I believe her name was, Jen? She looked at me shocked, but then it seemed as if she was in pain and looked away, and walked out bumping into me. Knockout repeated what she told me before she left, but in a more harsh tone, so I started to walk back to my station, but for some reason, it seemed like I should go talk to her. I followed whatever was telling me to do this, and went after Jen, finding her on the flight deck. I heard her say something, but I couldn't make out what she said. "Umm, excuse me?" I tried getting her attention, but that didn't work, so I placed a hand on her shoulder. Jen whipped around, a blade at my neck ready to cut my head off, she looked at me realizing what she was about to do and collapsed to the ground. "I...I was about to...kill...you." she said, those words seemed to scare her the most. "I'm.... I'm so sorry I should have said something. I will leave if you don't want to talk." I said, but as I turned to leave she grabbed my hand. "Please...stay...." she said, I looked at her, It seemed as if I've heard that phrase before.

(My P.O.V)

We talked for awhile, sometimes I would start rambling on about a pool party and how scared my friends were when they thought I drowned. Orion looked at me funny, wondering what I meant, but when I catch on, I shut my mouth for a few moments make It an awkward moment. Then we started laughing about nothing, but nonsense. Before I could say something, someone stepped into our conversation. "Well isn't this touching. You two in love how...pathetic!" he cackled, me and Orion looked behind us to see that Megatron was there. "I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled, all Megatron did was, smirked and continued on, "Oh, on the contrary I think this.... Is yours?" Megatron said, as he held up a piece of paper that had a picture of me and Optimus. I looked at Megatron and what he had in his hands, wide eyed, he knew he got me. Optimus' fear came true, Megatron found out, I may never see Optimus ever, even if he gets his memories back. "What are you going to do?" I asked, looking at Megatron angrily. "Nothing yet!" He said, cackling, as he left. 

I know he will someday come after me and rip me away from Optimus, as he had done so before. I cannot allow him to do that, not since Ratchet hates that knowing Megatron would outlive Optimus, if Optimus was ever wounded to the point of dying.


	19. Orion Pax Part 2

(One week later)

It's been a week, I've been very quiet, and I have limited contact with anyone on the Nemesis. Ever since that day where Megatron found out about me and Optimus being in love. Me and Knockout would occasionally talk, but since he knew of my secret, he would help me learn things about Cybertron. Some of the things he told me, I could easily remember, cause I somehow I knew a little bit of Cybertrons language.

(One day later)

I went to Knockout for my daily session of learning about Cybertron, "Why do I have to know this?!" I said, Knockout facepalms and shook his helm. "Because all of us knows this but, you." he said, I hated the whole ordeal of hearing what two lovers do, gross. "Have you hear of the way humans do it?" I said, slightly thinking to 7th grade when I had to learn this, 'Ugh that screwed up my mind forever.' I thought, as Knockout shuddered and hissed at the whole Idea of that. "Eww, gross!" he said, I laughed, "Now you know how I feel about this.' I smirked, he sighed and waved his hand at me lazily. "Fine, what do you suggest I teach you?" Knockout said, I smile, knowing this may be the best thing for me to learn. "Literature, as in what humans call it, English class." I said, I then remembered how good I was in science class. "Also science, but I'm going to teach you human science." I added, Knockout didn't seem to happy about me teaching him human science, but he did like the idea of teaching me literature.

An hour later, I had Knockout do a very fun experiment, that dealt with explosions and a large mess. The vinegar and baking soda experiment, "I think you might like it." I said, smirking, then I held out, a container of vinegar and another container of baking soda. Knockout took the two containers and placed the baking soda in a bigger container, then he put the vinegar into the bigger container. He quickly stepped back and then It exploded, spraying all over the lab. Even on us, I laughed, Knockout looked at me, he was mad, but he then laughed at how fun it was. "Well was I right or not?" I said, he looked a me, smiling, 'hu, wow, usually when cons smile it's a smug look, but his was a genuine smile.' I thought, That was surprising. "Don't humans cook with these things?" Knockout said, I nodded, and started to wipe off the goo that was on me. "Yeah, I haven't done it before but, I knew how to, though." I said still getting the goo off of me, "Well, it was sure fun." He said, I then laughed, noticing how messed up his armor looks, "but the goo comes off easily. Just so you know, the goo, it's washable." I said, as Knockout looked at himself, not caring about his paint job or if it was ruined. "My friend, Bulkhead told me you were one of those that care about how they look. Also how much of a nasty evil guy you were, but really your not." I said, Knockout looked at me questioningly, then he knew what I was saying, "I have to be rude and evil, I am a Decepticon am I not? Still, I try and help a femme such as yourself, I mean you are rather pretty." He said, I was shocked with what he said at the end, but a little flattered, still if he's hitting on me then, he has another thing coming. "If your hitting on me, I have a boyfriend, remember." I said, Knockout laughed at his own comment, "Sorry, you do have the looks, though. I have to ask, why you with Optimus?" he asked, "I never really thought of that question, Well, Optimus is a great guy, he has good looks, also, his personality: Caring, loving, kind, a bit overprotective, though." I said, he nodded, "Well never heard that before." Knockout mumbled, I heard a small bit of it, and said, "What did you say?" He looked at me, scared of what I might do to him. "If your referring to Optimus being overprotective, then well, you have no clue. Optimus and I were at my schools dance, right when he was going to tell me how much I meant to him. Vince a bully, he was there and messed up the moment, he tried to take me away from Optimus, but Optimus lost his cool and punched Vince almost knocking him out." I said, Knockout looked at me shocked, hearing the oh-so- famous- Optimus Prime lose his cool. "Well, that's something you don't hear everyday." Knockout said, I was going to say something else but, it was best if I kept my mouth shut for my sake. Then, when I was about to leave, I tripped over my own feet, falling right on my face, Knockout came to my aid, helping me up, "Are you ok, you hit the floor quite hard?" I looked at him, "I'm fine, I guess I'm a bit clumsy. At times." I said, Knockout smirked, "Maybe it was my flawless style." I wasn't impressed, I sighed and left. I walked around, the ship, glaring at any cons, but just as I rounded a corner Arcee zoomed past me. 'Arcee?' I then ran after her, I had transformed to catch up. "Arcee!" I yelled, she stopped and transformed, I did too. "Jen, you're ok! Where's Optimus?!" she said, I then transformed back and into my vehicle mode and so did she. Follow me. I said, then we zoomed off to where Orion was. "The whole team thought you died, at the hands of Megatron." She said, I stayed quiet, until, we abruptly ran into Soundwave. He opened a ground bridge to and unknown place and Arcee went through. Great, we were so close to getting Orion and me back to base, so we can get his memories back. Guess that will have to wait. "Orion, If your thinking what I think your thinking, don't." I said then, Megatron came in, "Orion, you weren't harmed in any way, nothing troubling said?" Megatron asked, I glared at him, then Megatron left. Orion wanted to look up Optimus Prime, but I had to stop him, "Orion, If your looking for answers, I know them." I said, Orion looked at me, "Please, tell me, who am I?" he asked, I sighed, closing my eyes, then opened my eyes, looking right at him. "The truth is, that you are the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Also The love of my life." I said, Orion looked at me, after two weeks, I had finally saw the dorky smile that I love.


	20. Orion Pax Part 3

Another week went by, I was hoping that sooner or later Team Prime would figure out how to get us back and help Orion remember us. Luckily Orion and I are good friends, but it's just not the same. I'm slowly losing hope, but just have to stay strong, Optimus is hidden somewhere within and hopefully with what Arcee told me. Jack is our only hope, he is the key to bringing back our leader, and the one I love. The cons are making a space bride, and maybe that could be of use to us. Then I heard, something going on where Orion was. I ran over to what was going on and I saw Starscream. “Excuse me!” I said, both looked at me, “Your Starscream, right? Your not suppose to be here.” I said, Starscream looked at me questioningly, “Who are you?” he said, looking at me like one of those creeps. “Stop looking at me, you slimy con.” I growled, Starscream looked at me in shock, “Wait your an Autobot?!” he squealed, I was unimpressed, how could he not think that I was a con. “Obviously!” I said then troopers barged in and Starscream left. 

(hour later)

Things have been quiet, then, Orion walked out from the data room, “Where are you going?” i asked, as I caught up to him, he looked at me. “What you told me was true, and I'm going to stop, Megatron by whatever means necessary.” Orion told me, I smiled knowing that my Optimus will soon return. “Well, I'm with you. Your my friend, and… more…” I said as I hugged Orion, and kissed him. He looked at me, shocked, “Whoa…” He said, I just laughed and walked off, he caught up to me. “We have to get to the space bridge in order to stop Megatron from harming the others.” I said, as we ran through the warship. “Why?” he asked, I stopped and sighed, “So we can get your memories back.” I said, then without another word we were off, until we found a way to open a ground bridge and get to the space bridge. As soon as we got there, Megatron was ready to kill whoever came through the space bridge. “Umm Orion, what happened back there with the guards, I should have helped, I should have…” I was cut off, by him placing a finger on my lips. “First, let's stop Megatron, then talk.” He said then he yelled, “Megatron, I cannot allow you to do this.” I watched the whole thing happen then Orion engaged Megatron. Megatron, stopped orion’s swords, and punched him in the side. Orion, fell to the ground, catching himself with his hands, then Megatron hit Orion again, making him hit the ground. I watched as Megatron was about to finish Orion, but then Arcee, ran out of the space bridge, hitting Megatron, both went flying. I then ran through the space bridge, and Jack was waiting midway in the bridge. “C'mon!” I said, as Jack hopped on and we zoomed off, back into the mine. Jack hopped off, and I transformed, I watched as Jack held up the matrix. Orion looked at Jack, “Are you certain that I am worthy?” he asked, Jack looked at Orion and said, “You have no idea.” Then a beam of blue energy went into Orion and then after that, seemingly Optimus was back. Megatron went after Optimus, then the two battled a bit then we all jumped through our portal. Me and Optimus arrived at base side by side. ‘He's back…’ I thought, as everyone welcomed us back, I bet my parents are worried sick about me. I was about to leave, to see my parents but, Fowler can up to me, “First, who is the new recruit?” he asked, Fowler never asked since two weeks ago. “Sorry Agent Fowler, did I not mention it?” I said being sassy, he looked at me like I was going to explode. “What in Sam hill are you talking about?!” Fowler yelled, Optimus had to step in or things were going to get ugly. “Jen, it would be best to drop it.” Optimus said, Fowler then looked at me in shock, cause he just found out about me being cybertronian. “No, no no, your not the same kid.” Fowler spoke, I then transformed into my human form, thinking, ‘I blew Fowler’s mind.’ I smirked, and walked off with the kids. 

A bit later, I was talking to Miko and Wings, “So, Knockout isn't such a bad...con, but Megatron found out about me and Optimus. The next time we meet, he will play dirty and try to make both of us weak. That is why I'll remain human until it is absolutely necessary that I must be cybertronian.” I said quietly so Optimus can hear it. “Your kidding!” Wings said quietly, but with an edge of surprise. “Nope, that is why I will be teaching you some of my moves. So you can do more and better protect yourself.” I said, wings got all excited, and bounced around like an idiot. Optimus and the others looked at wings and I, “What’s with all the excitement?” Ratchet asked, I laughed and said, “I’m going teach her somethings, since i’m off team prime. Megatron knows of what's going on between me and Optimus… it's my fault that he knows…” I said as I started crying, Optimus transformed and his holoform appeared right next me. Optimus hugged me told me things will be ok, “Everywhere you go I will be there…” he whispered, I pulled optimus closer, not wanting him to leave me, I was scared for what Megatron would do to me. Optimus kept his muscular arms around me not letting me go, I felt safer, but still scared.


	21. A Date With Jealousy

(4 months later)

Things are back to normal, but the team is now hunting for Cybertronian relics, and from what Ratchet had told me there very important, and if the decepticons get there hands on them, it could be dangerous for us. I started to slack off from my school work, usually I would have A’s and B’s, even though school started three months ago. The team only has two relics so far, Bee got the first relic from Megatron. I learnt about it from Optimus, when he picked me up from school. 

Today was Saturday day and that meant quality time with my boyfriend, Optimus. What I didn't know was that Wings and the rest of the team had set us up on a date. Arcee and I stayed at my house watching movies, But once I saw what was coming on I turned the TV off. “Why did you turn it off?” she asked, I then turned it back on but went to YouTube. “I… don't like that movie. But I do enjoy watching this series.” I said as I put on MyStreet Emerald Secret. “What's this?” she asked, I laughed and said, “ This is my favorite series, it's by a youtuber called Aphmau. Plus this is the fourth season, and the second to last episode!” I squealed excitedly, then I let the video continue. 

Then thirty minutes later, I was tearing up, the whole episode was sad. “Oh my gosh… I wanna hug Optimus, right now…” I said then I kept watching more YouTube for who knows how long.

Later Arcee told me that I have to look presentable, like pretty, but not fancy. “Why?” I asked, what she told me next shocked me, “You have a date with Optimus.” I looked at Arcee wide eyed, “A date!” I squealed, she smiled and said, “Yeah, with Optimus!” I then tried to think of a way to avoid this, but still it would be nice to hang out with him. “who's idea was this?” I asked, still a bit mad over the fact that I have a date with him. “Wings, plus the whole team is in on it too.” Arcee said, I face palmed, “Ugh, should have known…” I said, I then walked up stairs, into my room and fell, face forward onto my bed. Then Arcee walked in, “It's not the end of the world, and trust me I know what That's like.” she said, I just sat there until I said, “that's because Cybertron is a barren waste land from this damn war.” My speech was muffled, but you could still hear it. “I get it, but getting mad isn't going to solve your problems, wings wanted you two to be happy.” Arcee said, I then sat up looking at Arcee, knowing what she meant. “I'm already happy, I don't need people getting into my love life. I have my own way of doing things and besides, Optimus is all I could ask for…” I was then cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. “speaking of Optimus, he's here now. Hurry up and change!” Arcee said as I grabbed my jeans and a pink blouse. I went into the bathroom and changed.

Minutes later, when I got out, a small portion of my hair was pulled back into a bun. I walked down the stairs and to the front door, when I opened the door, Optimus was there. He wore a red jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair was slicked back and a lock was just above his eyebrow. I looked back at Arcee, and she ushered me to go with him, so I did. 

There was a carnival in town, and I was hoping that at some point I would go. Yet, I am and I'm with Optimus, I'm sure he would love this. “What is a Carnival, Jen?” Optimus asked, I smiled, “It's a smaller version of a fair, there are rides, games, food, it's all fun and games.” I said, as we found the carnival and got a parking spot, Optimus being the gentleman he is hopped out and opened the door for me, and I hopped out. Optimus then wrapped an arm around me, and we walked off to the ticket booth, I purchased two wristbands and then we were off. “So… what would you like to do?” he asked, I looked at him, then we walked to one of my favorite ride we got on, and let's just say it was nothing like he had ever encountered. 

(One fun hour later)

Me and Optimus were finishing up our time at the carnival, until, I saw a familiar face standing at the food vendors. “Optimus, I will be right back…” I said as I walked away from the bench we were sitting at. I walked up to the guy, “Umm excuse me…?” I said, the guy turned around, and immediately, I knew who this was. “Aaron?” I asked, the guy realized who I was and said, “Jen?!” I brightened up, Optimus was watching from afar, and he saw how I lit up at seeing Aaron.

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

Watching her, light up around that guy, ‘Ugh, the way she looks at him… she. Is. Mine!’ I thought, then the two came over here, Jen was very happy. “Ryan, this is one of my best friends, Aaron.” she said, Aaron looked at me, then to Jen, “Hello, it's very nice to meet you.” Aaron said, I stared him down, ready to defend Jen, “Likewise…” I still didn't like how Jen acted around Aaron. “Also, Ryan, is my boyfriend…” Jen said, as she kissed my cheek, I smiled at her, we then held hands making it very obvious that were together. 

(Normal P.O.V)

I was glad that I had the chance to talk to one of my childhood friends, “Well, it seems like you have a good guy.” Aaron said, I smiled knowing that Aaron has no clue, that really, Ryan is a good guy as in, a giant robot from another planet that fell in love with me. Ryan looked at me, he smiled, his dorky smile that I love, “You dork…” I said as I playfully punched his arm, he chuckled and leaned down kissing my cheek. “I was nice to meet you, but we must go.” Ryan said, as he forcefully made me turn away and walk towards his vehicle form, I kept trying to look back at Aaron and wave bye, but I couldn’t. It has been five years since I last saw Aaron, I wanted to talk and catch up, see what he's been up to in the last five years. I guess at a later date I will be able to talk to Aaron, but one thing is for sure is that Optimus wasn’t acting like himself.

“Optimus, why were you acting so… protective of me when I was talking to Aaron?” I asked, he looked at me, I had never seen Optimus like this before. I looked right into optimus’ eyes, I could see lust, and desire, “Seeing you happy around him…” Optimus, knew Aaron was a few yards away, watching the whole thing unfold. “...I am sorry for what I am about to do...” he said as he pinned me against his vehicle form, and kissed me, fiercely, no passion, no love, just desire. ‘Oh my gosh, what the heck is his problem?!’ i thought as Optimus finally, slowly, backed off, I looked away, avoiding his gaze. Optimus opened the door, and I hopped in, then he appeared in the front seat and we left, Aaron watching as we left. 

(20 minutes later) 

I never said a word as Optimus drove me home, he kind of felt guilty for his poorly judged actions. He allowed his emotions to get the better of him, but nonetheless he controlled himself just enough that he was able to apologize beforehand. “Optimus…?” I said as I broke the awkward silence between us. “Yes...Jen?” he asked as he looked back at me, his eyes were glassy, and I could tell that he hated how he acted towards me. “You...didn't answer my question earlier.” I said, he sighed and looked away.

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

“I had acted out of jealousy, I was unable to fully control myself, I should have.” I then looked at Jen, she knew that I felt guilty of how I acted. “Optimus, I understand, but you can't let the smallest of things get to you...I know because… I let my emotions get the better of me, I've done things that I now regret. Meeting you, is the one thing that I don't regret.” she said, I could tell that our love will never die. As I drove her home, Jen had fallen asleep. 

As soon as I had arrived to her home, I carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. “Good night, my love.” I whispered to her, then I left.


	22. Just a Dream?

(Somewhere in the future)

I lost him, my parents forced me to leave him, and now he has a new girlfriend. Our hearts broken, we pray to the heavens that someday we will be together again.

I felt lost, trapped in a cage without a soul. I miss him so much, just thinking about him makes me think about the past and how we would always be together.

(Flash)

I was locked in the second floor of a building at a port, suddenly I saw Optimus jump in to the river. After a few minutes he resurfaced, his new girlfriend in his arms. He swam to the pier and slowly hauled her and himself on to the pier. I wanted him to know that I was there, that if I come down there right now, we would be together again. I pounded at the glass of the window, shouting, “OPTIMUS, I'M HERE, I'M RIGHT HERE!” I kept hitting the glass, and screaming his name, until my strength was gone, I slumped to the ground still whispering what I had just screamed out. “young one, why are you crying?” a voice behind me asked, I looked at Optimus down below with his girlfriend. “I..I..I lost the one I love…” I said, still crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder, “How did you lose him?” the voice asked, I placed a hand on the window, as I stared down at Optimus. “That's just it, my parents forced me to leave him, but how is he with someone else…” I said, but then I realize that I truly never lost him. “Wait… I never really lost him… I was forced to leave him. She isn't real!” I said as my tears stopped and I stood up ready to confront whatever was standing in my away. The girl disappeared.

(Flash)

Optimus, was sitting on a bench, and yet again I was stuck on the second floor. He was inside the building, he took out a piece of paper. “Young one, do you know what is on the paper?” the voice asked, I looked down at Optimus, trying to understand who or what is on the paper. “Would you like a hint?” the voice asked, I nodded quickly, then suddenly I could hear his voice, he was crying. “Why...why did you leave me… we loved each other, I loved you…” Optimus spoke, I knew who he was talking about, he was talking about me. He missed me, he missed the love we shared, he missed being with me. “The paper had a picture of me…” I said, the voice, finally revealed itself to me, it was the one who told me about the prophecy and about me becoming cybertronian. “I am Primus… the one who lead you to discovering your true self and the one who set you on this path…” primus said, I looked at primus, “your the one who knows of my future, and the person I will become?” I asked, he nodded, then he motioned for me to come with him. “Young one, do you wish to be with Optimus Prime?” he asked, I looked at Primus, I took a deep breath, and I knew my answer. “I do… he always made me happy… Optimus is the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with.” I said, then the door was unlocked, and I was set free. “Young one, you have shown your true feelings for Optimus Prime, your love for him will never die, keep those you love close to your spark. Never forget this…” primus said, then he was gone.

I ran down the stairs, Optimus couldn't hear me coming, he was crying, his hands covered his face. I then stopped right in front of him, “I love you… please… return to me… my love…” Optimus said as he kept crying, I had never saw him like this at all. He let the lost of me get to him, I have to let him know that I'm here, and I love him. “Optimus… I'm here, I'm right here...Optimus, I love you with all my spark…” I said, as soon as I said “I love you” he started to look at me, tears in his eyes, he looked at me with so much love, he was so glad that I was there with him. “Jen… I missed you so much…” he embraced me, then he kissed me, we’re together again, and nothing will ever tear us apart ever again.

(Real world- morning)

Someone was shaking me, yelling for me to wake up, I then bolted up, breathing a bit heavily. I looked around, I spotted Optimus, I immediately hugged him. “Whoa!” He stumbled back a bit, me flopping right into his arms. “Jen...are you ok?” he asked, looking down at me, I smiled at him. “Of course… It's just, I had a dream, it was a nightmare.” I said, Optimus looked at me, he hugged me. Tears escape my eyes, “The dream felt so real… it was like this...horrible future… where we were split apart…” Optimus pulled me closer, tears finally trickled down my cheeks, he gently stroked the back of my head, his figures slightly in my hair. “It’s ok, I'm here…” Optimus whispered, we slowly sank to the floor, him on in his knees, and me, sitting like I had a dress on. “Promise me you won't ever leave me…” I said through the tears, Optimus knew exactly what I'm saying. “I will never leave you…” I looked up at him smiling. Optimus then kissed my forehead, ‘life so far has been fun and wonderful.’ I thought, suddenly Optimus said, ‘I know, having you in my life is wonderful.’ I looked at Optimus with wide eyes, how did he get into my head!? “I’m sorry, I should have told you. Our feelings for each other allow us to telepathically talk, what just happened was that you unintentionally telepathically spoke to me.” Optimus said, I understood what he was talking about. “So basically it's like an emotional bond..?” I said, the word “bond” was like poison to me. I was, at the moment so happy that I'm here with Optimus, me in his arms. “Yes, and Jen… your nightmare won't ever happen, nothing in this universe will tear us apart, ever…”


	23. More than Expected

(7 hours later)

I kept thinking how I had just learned about the “bond” between us, but the rest of the day was great. I even met the new girl, she is a meif'wa, which means she is part cat, I never even knew they existed, i’ve only heard stories of them. “Alex!” I yelled out, the red-orange short haired meif'wa walked over, her tail swaying behind her. “Oh, hi Jen!” She said, walking over, her tail swaying behind her. “So how was your first day?” i asked, she smiled and said, “It was great.” I then saw, out of the corner of my eye, Vince, walking towards us. “Don’t look now, but trouble is coming.” I said, Alex looked at me curiously, i then whispered in her ear, “Vince is the school bully, try to stay away from him.” Then we started to walk towards K.O. Burger, and Vince followed. I have to do something to stop him, or Optimus would hurt Vince way more than I would. “I’m going to call a friend.” I said as I took out my phone and speed dialed Optimus, “hello…” A wave of relief washed over me, just hearing his voice calmed me, I can only imagine his electric blue eyes, him softly touching my cheek. ‘AAHH, what am I thinking…!’ I then set myself straight, “We have a situation, Vince, he's stalking us…” I said, Optimus felt a swell of rage within him, but quickly calmed himself. “I’m coming…” he said then the call ended, just as I put my phone in my pocket, Vince was already here, his hand on my shoulders. My eyes wide in fear, and Alex standing there in fear as well, but then all of a sudden there was a low ringing noise in my ear. When I looked at Vince, he was on the ground, in pain, his hands over his ears, crying out in pain. I looked around to see where Alex had gone, but in her place was a cat, it had red-orange fur, and slight, light blue coloring on its ears and tail. “Where did you come from kitty?” I said as the ringing noise had stopped and Vince was slowly pushing himself off the ground. “...Whatever...the hell… that was… it must have been you… you...freak!” Vince hissed, putting an edge in the word ‘freak’, I quickly looked down, ‘No...fear….no fear….!’ I kept thinking that, trying to keep my emotions in check. Then, finally Optimus arrived, and Vince was gone, Optimus’ holoform hopped out, and quickly walked over to me. Optimus hugged me, “Jen, are you ok, did he hurt you?!” Optimus said, he was very worried, and angered that Vince was stalking me. “No, but Vince… he called me a freak, It seemed as if he knew what I was…” I said, Optimus hates seeing me so upset, but then the cat jumped up into my arms. “OH, aww, little kitty, do you need a home?” I looked at the kitty, Optimus chuckled as the cat meowed. “Remember what you told me last night…?” he asked, I thought back to last night, when he was driving me home.

(Flashback-Last night)

“Optimus, I understand, but you can't let the smallest of things get to you...I know because… I let my emotions get the better of me, I've done things that I now regret. Meeting you, is the one thing that I don't regret.”

(Flashback ends)

“Of course…” I said, Optimus looked at me with loving eyes, “Please keep it in mind, I like seeing you smile, not upset…” he said, I did smile, I was about to kiss Optimus until the cat protested against it. “I don't think the cat likes the idea of us kissing…?” I said, But Optimus didn't really care, so he kissed me. The cat meowed, and it stuck out its tongue out in disgust. Once Optimus pulled away, I giggled at the cat’s actions. “shall we go…” Optimus asked, I looked at the kitty sadly. “I wish I could give this kitty a good home…” I said, Optimus looked at me curiously. “Why..?” He asked, I looked at Optimus, giving him the you-won't-understand look, then I placed the kitty on the ground. “You have no idea do you… seeing an animal harmed, abused, left on the streets, it makes me sick that people would do these things to animals…” I said, Optimus started to understand what I meant, It reminded him of how some mechs act towards femmes. “I understand, there are some mechs who mistreat femmes…” I looked at Optimus, then he smiled. “If it makes you happy, you may keep it…” I smiled the biggest smile I could muster, and hugged him. “Thank you!” I said excitedly, then I picked up the cat, and we took it to base.

(At base)

Me and Optimus had wanted to surprise everyone, but Miko ruined the surprise. While everyone was doing their own thing, I walked around base, with nightshade, (the cat's name) Then suddenly I heard a voice, it sounded like Alex. “By the way… the name is my actual cybertronian name.” The voice said, I kept looking around, wondering where it was coming from. “Alex… if your here… i can explain…” I said, then in a flash of light, Alex was right next to me. I stared at her with wide eyes, all she did was giggle and started to explain. “Well, I'm a cybertronian cat, a cat and a meif’wa. I've been like this since I was five, my parents are the same. Also at a specific age we meif’wà can gain powers to shapeshift into almost anything.” She said, I looked at her in shock, then as we rounded a corner, Ratchet spotted us. “Jen!” Ratchet yelled, I knew I was in for it, but luckily he won't throw a wrench at my head, like he did a week ago. “Ratchet… I can explain…!” I said, then Ratchet got all grumpy and sassy, “Like how you broke my data pad, while you were training!” Ratchet then made us come to the main area, Optimus was talking to the rest of the team. “Optimus, there is now another human who knows of our existence…” Ratchet announced, everyone looked over at me and Alex. “Jen, your choice was not smart.” Optimus said, as he transformed and his holoform appeared and walked up to me and Alex. “Wait your the same person who showed up after Vince the bully left!” Alex said, then she realized that I'm dating a cybertronian. “Also, Jen, how are you with him?!” Alex asked, she thought I was human, until I transformed, and Optimus followed. “Yeah, this is how…” I said, than Alex shrugged her shoulders, and said, “Well, then, I should just show you…” she said as her tail whipped around and her ears twitched. Alex then transformed into her cybertronian cat, shocking the whole team. “I thought cyber-cats went extinct, but also, I thought only human inhabited this planet?” Ratchet said, I looked at Ratchet, I knew more than they could ever know about this planet. “Actually, my friend Aaron is a werewolf, and the girl you just met well she is a meif'wa too.” I said, Optimus clenched his fists, when I looked at him, I could tell he was a bit angered. “So mind explaining what they are?” Arcee chimed in, I looked at her, then the rest of the team. “Well, a werewolf is a human that is part wolf, and in there human form they can either hide their ears and tail or let them show. A meif’wa is a human that is part cat, and they have a cat form, in their human form they don't have a way of hiding their ears and tail.” I explained, Ratchet saw it as an opportunity to learn more about the inhabitants of earth.

(Hours later)

Optimus had taken me home, but he didn't leave, he stayed. Optimus had to because Megatron is practically out to get me. My parents allowed it, but one rule still stands, ‘no kissing, or lovey dovey things’. I did feel a bit uncomfortable around him when I'm in my pjs, but hey, he understands my needs and doesn't question it. I enjoyed his company, he of course enjoyed mine. I laid on my bed, facing the T.V. my arms propped my head up and my legs slightly kicking back and forth. Optimus sat on the ground, his back against my bed, as we watched The Iron Giant. One of my favorite movies, as time goes by I then readjusted myself, and Optimus got uncomfortable on the floor, and he placed himself next to me. Soon after, I'm not sure how, but my head was rested on his chest and his back against the pillows, slightly slouched.


	24. Graduation Day Part 1

(Two years later)

Finally Graduation, I finally get to move into base and forever be with Optimus. I was so excited, me, Jack, and Wings are graduating, Miko has one year left, and poor Raf had two. Optimus and the rest of the team are coming to the graduation. I was wearing a semi- formal dress, that was covered in floral prints and and Jean like design on the top, with a leather belt around my waist. I had the necklace that Optimus gave me, a pair of leather flats, and my hair in a loose bun. Over that I wore my cap and gown, that had that school colors on it. 

(Thirty minutes til ceremony)

Me, Wings and Jack were talking, “So, who's nervous..?” Jack asked, All three of us nodded, I felt like I was going to faint, but just as I was going to admit it, my boyfriend, Optimus showed up with the rest of the team. I smiled, as he hopped out and he jogged over to me, pulling me close, and hugging me. “Optimus, you're here… I thought you wouldn't make it.” I said, he looked at me, his eyes full of love. “Of course, I would be here, I'm always here for you.” Optimus said, I then looked at everyone else. “So, whos going to the after party?” I asked, they all looked at me, then nodded, saying that they’re going.

(Graduation time)

“I have watched all of you grow up and accomplish many things. Now I see you leave as smart, talented, graduates. It is an honor to now say… Congratulations Graduates!” the principal said through the mic. Everyone clapped and congratulated us. “Optimus!” I said as I ran over to him, he smiled his dorky smile as he lifted me up and spun around. “Now we can be together… forever.” Optimus said, I then looked over at Wings, then called out, “Your not staying for the after party?” she looked over at me, then walked over. “I not a huge fan of parties, so I’m going to take a drive.” wings said, as she started towards her vehicle. I then grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, “Nope, you're not going anywhere…” I said with a smirk.

(after graduation)

We were talking as others from our graduated class danced and enjoyed themselves, but just as I was going to go get something to drink, Optimus asked, “Jen, could I talk to you?” I looked at Optimus, and nodded. We walked to an area that no one would be, but when I looked at him, Optimus had a smirk on his face, and something didn’t seem right. He slowly moved closer, until I was against the lockers, I was scared, I knew that this was not Optimus, not the bot I loved. “Now… my queen…” He said, as he placed his hands on the lockers, keeping me from leaving, I stared into his eyes. What I saw was much different, there was a bit of an odd purple coloring to his eyes, right then in there I knew who it was… It was Megatron! I then kneed him in the stomach and ran off to the gym, Megatron quickly pulled himself together and ran after me. As I ran I could hear him yelling, “Jen...come back here!” I Kept running, Just as I was getting to the gym, I started yelling, “GUYS, Help me!” I ran past the gym, and continued yelling to get them to help me. 

In the gym, Arcee and Wings heard the cry for help and started wondering where me and Optimus were, “Jen, she’s in trouble!” Wing said, then arcee looked at her, and nodded, “Lets go!” the two ran after me and Megatron. “Jen!” wings called and arcee also yelled out, “Jen were coming!” I heard them yell out my name, I kept running but as soon as I rounded a turn it was a dead end, and Megatron was right behind me. I turned around, gasping, at the sight of him, and just when I thought was caught, Wings rounded the corner and ramed Megatron into the lockers. “Jen, what happened?!” she said urgently, helping me keep Megatron against the lockers. “This is not Optimus its…. Megatron!” I said, then Wing just froze and looked at me. “What?!” she yelled, I quickly nodded, and she went wide eyed. I then looked at Megatron, and Yelled, “ Where is Optimus?!” I stared at Megatron angrily, and all he did was laugh maliciously, I then slipped out my pocket knife, and handed it to wings. “We will not hesitate in killing you…” Wings said darkly, pressing the knife to his neck. I kept asking ‘where is Optimus?’ but then Arcee rounded the corner with a few others, bulk, and bee with her. “Jen, What are you doing?!” Arcee Yelled at us, I looked over and so did wings, Megatron started acting like he was helpless. Then Megatron whispered to me, “You wouldn’t want to harm your leader, and the one you love…?” I then backed off, and told Wings to do the same, I had to pretend, that I’m in love with him, and as we left the school I called Ratchet to send us a ground bridge. The ground bridge opened up in front of us and in seconds we were at base. 

(That Night)

I was in my room, as was pretty much everyone else, but wings, she wanted to get after Megatron and kill him. I was asleep, but I could hear the faintest of callings, ‘Jen… jen…’ the voice whispered, I turned onto my left side in reaction to the voice. ‘Jen… please… I’m on the Nemesis, Megatron took me…’ I got a flash of Optimus, then energon and then I got the location of the Nemesis. Wings was in the main area, about to leave until Optimus (aka megatron) “Where are you off too?” he asked wings, she then whipped around trying to punch Megatron, but failed and with on swing, Wings was knocked out. She was dragged to my room and the big door opened, making me wake up, and I watched as he dropped Wings on the floor. Megatron looked over at me, “Go back to sleep my queen…” he whispered then he left. I was mad, ‘his queen… his QUEEN!’ I thought angrily, ‘I only belong with Optimus!’ but enough with the angered thoughts, I then got up and walked to wings, quickly. She groaned and pulled herself off the ground, “Ugh… what happened, all I can remember was Optimus/Megatron punching me…?” Wings said, I looked at her, Saddened expresion, I learned that Megatron had taken Optimus to the war ship, and doing who knows what to him. “Megatron placed you in here, and also, I know where Optimus is!” i said a bit happily. Wings looked at me with the same expression on her faceplate, “Where?!”


	25. Graduation Day Part 2

Previously: “...I Know where Optimus is!” I said a bit happily. Wings looked at me with the same expression on her faceplate, “Where?!” 

(Present)

I looked at wings, “He's on the Nemesis, and I… I fear for what they have done to him…” I said sadly, Wings transformed into her vehicle form and her holoform appeared, she hugged me. “Jen, we will get him back…” She said, then I transformed into my cybertronian form, so did wings. We then snuck out of base, after transforming into our vehicle forms, we drove off to the energon mine that the Nemesis is at. While we were driving there, we kept quiet, but Wings had broke the silence, “Jen, How did you know where Optimus is?” she asked, I then speed up, not wanting to say anything. Wings knew something was wrong, so she then transformed, so did I, I was a few yards away from wings. “Jen, you can tell me…” she said, I looked away from her, as a memory came to me. 

(Flashback)

“...you can tell me anything.” (chapter 3)

 

“Jen, if you need someone to talk to, come to me.” (chapter 4)

(Flashback ends)

I then looked back at Wings, “Optimus was there for me as much as I was there for him… when he was taken, I wasn't there to help, I couldn't have saved him… I should have been there…” I said, almost breaking down into tears. “Jen, we are going to save him before anything else can happen to him...you love him don't you, so fight for him…” Wings said as she gripped my shoulders and looked me in the optics. I nodded then we transformed into our vehicle form and continued to the mine. 

(Hours later)

Finally after hours of driving we made it to the mine. We transformed and her blasters readied, so we're my blades. We quietly and stealthy, walked through the cave system until we reached the heart of it. Piles of empty and filled energon cubes, littered the entrance of the large cavern. The first level was guarded, so was the second and third, but the third had a few more cons, guarding the lift. “ok, we have to swiftly knock each con out then once we get to the lift, we use it and get to the brig where Optimus is hopefully held in.” I whispered so the cons won’t know that we are there. “Ok, let's do this.” wing said as we jumped out of hiding and attacked the cons. 

(Brig)

Megatron had bridged himself back to the ship, and was talking to Optimus, “Optimus… your femme is feisty, also stubborn, just like you!” Megatron said, Optimus barely lifted his helm, he was in agonising pain. Then Megatron was commed, “Lord Megatron, two autobots have arrived.” Megatron growled, he then looked at the prime that was butchered, torchered, gashs and practically ripped open, energon dripped from each wound, and it pooled be neith him. “It would seem you have some saviors…” Megatron smirked, his sword sliding from under his cannon. “It's a shame that you won't survive to see them…” Megatron then plunged the sword into the Prime’s chest. Optimus snapped his head up, optics widened, as he stares at Megatron. Optimus did not scream, he did not let Megatron know that he was in agonizing pain, for he knew that Megatron wants the satisfaction of one's pain. Megatron then ripped the sword out, causing Optimus to since in pain. “Do me a favor, Prime, let go of your life, break the spark of your femme…” Megatron said, as he left with an evil grin on his faceplate. The brig doors slammed shut, sending a vibration throughout the brig, making the electric chains hit Optimus’ hand and sending a shock through his frame. Optimus, had kept himself from yelling out in pain. 

(Cavern)

Me and Wings have been fighting off so many cons, we couldn't even count. I was getting exhausted, finally the cons had backed off and we got to the lift. We got up to the ship, and we continued our way to the brig. Something was telling me that Optimus was fading, and fading fast. “We have to hurry, we have only so little time before Optimus is gone forever.” I said urgently, making wings worry even more. We ran through the halls, and we finally reached the brig. We carefully walk in as the doors opened, what we saw next… was terrifying. Optimus was hung from the ceiling, gashs and energon covered his frame, a very large gash on his chest and a pool of energon under him. I was lost for words, Optimus was torchered. I couldn't tear my optics from the horrific scene in front of me, but tears had started to form in my optics. “Jen…” wings asked, she too was upset about what the cons had done to Optimus. Wings then pulled out her katana, the one WheelJack gave her and sliced the electric chains off Optimus. Optimus collapsed into my arms, and I hauled him to the wall, I sat him up. Optimus slowly looked up at me, optics a dill blue, “Jen…?” he rasped, trying to conceal the pain. “Who did this to you?” I asked, trying to not let my emotions get in the way. “Megatron…” Optimus replied, he winced in pain, some part of me wanted to hunt down Megatron and kill him, but the other part wanted me to stay and comfort Optimus. “I..I am so sorry for what they have done to you…” I couldn't keep my emotions in check, soon tears streamed down my face. “Jen...please do not cry…” Optimus said as he slowly placed a shaky hand on my cheek. I placed a hand on Optimus’, his on my cheek, I stared into his dull blue optics. “Please...don't leave me…” I said, Optimus looked at me sadly, “I.. do not..ever.. wish.. to…” he said, I then looked over to wings, she instantly knew what to do. She ran to the nearest computer, and tried to contact base. 

After minutes of trying to contact base she succeeded, and then moments later a ground bridge appeared in the hall. “Jen, common, we have a way back!” Wings announced, I looked back at Optimus, and I helped him stand, Wings came rushing in and helped me being Optimus back into base.

Ratchet, quickly set to work, but there was nothing for him to do, “Optimus… is gone…” ratchet spoke, a swell of sadness came to me, ‘you said you wouldn't leave me…’ I thought, tears streamed down my cheek, my spark throbbed in pain, more like spark broken. I slowly walked to where Optimus’ lifeless frame laid, I collapsed on to my knees. I was crying, Optimus was gone, I will never see him again, I will never see his wonderful electric blue optics, nor hear his amazing voice… “I will always love you...Optimus Prime” I whispered, as I moved to kiss his cheek, a few tears fell on to his chest, right above his now dim spark. 

(That night)

I slept in Optimus’ room, crying myself to sleep, everyone else is also asleep too. Once I fell into a deep sleep, someone had came in and slipped into the bed right next to me. A strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me close. ‘Could it be..?’ I thought, then a voice said, ‘Yes… I told you, I do not wish to ever leave you.’ it said, I knew who it was, it was Optimus, he was alive.

(Nemesis)

Megatron was in the hall where he was talking to a pink haired meif’wa, who coincidentally was also a cyber cat, and a cat like Alex. “Paige, do not worry, the prime is dead, he will no longer ruin your life.” Megatron said, Paige looked at her adopted father, the one who took her in when no other will. “Thank you father, now that your enemy is dead, what do we do now?” Paige asked, Megatron looked at his adopted daughter, “No need to worry things will be taken care of. Now little one, please rest.” Megatron said as he turned and walked away, the child then walked to her room and went to bed.


	26. Overprotective Parents

(The Next Morning)

I had roused from my sleep, someone had their arms around me. I carefully maneuvered myself to see who it was, it was Optimus. I smiled, I was so happy that he’s alive, and here with me. I looked at him while he slept, I became mesmerized just by looking at him, that I didn’t hear him hum and look at me. I saw those wonderful electric blue optics, ‘Wait...What?!’ My optics went wide and all Optimus did was smile, and say, “Good morning, Jen.” I smiled, hearing his voice made me even more happy, but then last night’s events flooded back to me. I was so close to crying, that I shut my optics, and tried to control my emotions. Optimus knew I was still hurt from what happened, he knew how I felt, and that I was trying to control my emotions. “Jen, it's ok, I'm here…” Optimus whispered, calming me down. That was until, we heard a crash, we both quickly got up, and rushed to the scene. “BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!” Ratchet yelled, my face became one of fear, as we saw how angry Ratchet was. ‘Oh, no, bulk’s in for it this time…’ I thought, Optimus looked at me and nodded. “Indeed…” Optimus said, as we watched Ratchet threw all of his wrenches, and bulk then ran off with Ratchet right behind him. It was actually funny, it was like a cat and mouse game. I laughed, and Optimus chuckled, as we walked over towards the computers. We didn't see the liquid that leaked from whatever Bulk squashed, and I slipped so did Optimus. He landed right on top of me. I couldn't help but feel very embarrassed, I nervously laughed, and Optimus caught on to the awkward situation. “Oh…!” Optimus practically squeaked, and to our disadvantage the kid's were here, and they witnessed the whole thing. “Smile you crazy love birds!” Miko yelled, that's when I really got embarrassed, Wings and the others laughed as Miko took the picture. Mine and Optimus’ optics went wide, and we quickly scrambled to our peds. 

As soon as I got up I ran to my room, and locked to door, slamming it in Optimus’ face. He hit the door, slightly angered at Miko. Optimus walked back to the main room, he glared at Miko, “Miko, what you did was not right…” Optimus was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut, and moments later a 19 year old girl walked into the main room. Her cheeks red, her dirty blonde hair covering her eyes, she wore a blue jacket, that had a red-ish pink trim, and black jeans covered half of her red shoes. Optimus knew exactly who she was, it was me, and the red on my cheeks was from wiping the tears away. “Optimus could you take me home?” I asked, Optimus felt horrible seeing me sad, he loved seeing me smile and being positive all the time. 

(30 minutes later)

We stood a few yards from my house, a bit nervous about how I can explain me being half Cybertronian. “Jen are you sure?” Optimus asked, I looked at him, it was true, I really was scared for what my adopted parents will think of me, knowing your own daughter is a freaking giant robot! How will they coop with this? I sighed and walked up to the door, and opened it, we both walked in and we were greeted with them in the living room watching TV. “Hi, mom, dad…” I said, they looked over, surprised by me and Optimus’ visit. “Jen, it's nice to see you… I see you haven't left… him yet…” Mom said, she really did not like me being with Optimus, and yet there goes my confidence, I know for sure there going to blame this on Optimus. “Mom, Dad, I..I need to tell you something, I've kept this from you for over two years. I'm… I..” I then became frustrated, and I lectured myself, ‘Jen, you can do this, this is your choice, your life, you've already gone on so many missions, and always come back unscaved. I sighed, and looked at Optimus, he nodded, I breathed in and out, calming me. “Mom, Dad, I am part Cybertronian.” They looked at me, like I was crazy, “You.. don't believe me, do you?” I asked they got up and walked over, “Jen, you can't be serious, are you?” Mom asked, I shook my head ‘no’ they looked at me then to Optimus.

“If this is true then your the one at fault for turning our daughter into one of your kind!” my mom yelled, ‘great, she did just what I knew she would have done.’ I thought, “I forbid you from ever seeing Jen ever again!” My dad said, I looked at my parents in shock, “No! You can't do this!” I yelled, they didn't care, Mom pulled me behind her, and my dad, blocked Optimus from me. “No, I have done nothing wrong!” Optimus said, trying not to yell. “Let me go!” I yelled, Optimus looked at me as I struggled, to break free from my parents. “Mom, Dad, please, I am meant to be this way, it was always my destiny. This is who I am, this is who I am meant to be.” I said, begging them to not do this, that I am okay with this part of my life. “Chris, chris…” My Mom said, getting my dad's attention, “What, Maddie, I'm in the middle of trying to get our daughter away from… HIM!” My Dad yelled, pointing at Optimus as he said ‘HIM!’ Fear was evident in my eyes, “Chris, what I want is for you to leave our daughter alone… if this is what she wants then let her..” My Mom said calming. “Why?!” My dad said, upset about how mom is starting to take my side. “Chris, Jen is so much like us… remember how we were, at her age…?” My Mom said, trying to reason with my dad. “Yes…” My dad finally realized, that I have to live my life, my way, and let me choose my paths. “Jen, I'm sorry, I was too wrapped up in thinking about you being like them… that I couldn't see that this is your choice…” My dad had apologize for how he acted towards me and Optimus’ relationship. Then My parents stepped to the side, it was as if it was meant to be this way, a clear path between me and Optimus. We walked up to each other, strange this seems like the night I had returned and Optimus suddenly kissed me, ‘Memories…’ I thought, then I hugged him.


	27. It's Time...

It has been another year, me and Optimus have been together for three years now. It was June fifth, the very day that 'brought us together'. I was walking towards the main area of base, I kept myself on high alert. The reason is that Optimus has a habit of popping up at the most random of times. I either bump into him, or he covers my optics and makes me guess who it is. Then a pair of hands wrap around me, pulling me into a hug from behind. “I know It's you, Optimus.” I said, not even looking at who is behind me. “How did you know?” Optimus said smiling, I then smiled. “Expect the unexpected.” I said smiling. Optimus smiled, he then kissed my cheek. I smiled even more, “Jen, the reason I keep showing up and disappearing is because I wish to tell you something very important, but for some reason I can't.” Optimus said, I then turned around, looking at Optimus. “Whatever it is I am willing to listen.” I said, Optimus knew I was being sincere. “Jen, I...I don't know how to tell you what I want to say.” Optimus said, I placed my hand on his face-plate. “Optimus, it's okay…” I said, as I looked in his optics. Then the alarm went off, our moment was ruined. 

(Moments later)

The team, me and Optimus were up against the Decepticons. I was taking on knockout, punching him and blocking his punches. “Well I see you have improved.” Knockout said, trying to get me off guard. “Ha, nice try, KO!” I said as I threw a punch and it hit him scratching his paint job. That's when he got angry, “You scratched my paint!” he yelled, then he gave me an evil grin, “Now, I'll scratch yours.” Knockout said darkly. I knew I was in for it, so I dodged his punch by jumping back so I had enough room to do this. I then ran full force at him, I jumped up, extending my legs out ready to hit him. I ended up drop kicking Knockout, but I put a little flare into it, I back flipped then hit him again in the face. Knockout flew all the way into the rocky wall, crashing into it and many large rocks fell on top of him. Optimus saw the whole thing, even though he was busy with vehicons. Then once they took care of the vehicons they all walked over to me. “Uh, where is Knockout?” Arcee asked, I smiled and placed a hand behind my head, then it fell back by my side. “Umm, you could say he had a rocky time…” I said, smiling, but when I looked at Optimus he had a look of bewilderment. They looked at the like pile of rocks and saw some of Knockouts armor poking through. “No way, you took out Knockout with only two kicks?!” Bulkhead said in surprise. Bee buzzed excitedly, seeing that I'm such a warrior on the field. “Well, I'm certainly impressed!” Wings said, putting her hands on her hips. “Jen, I am very impressed with your combat skills.” Optimus finally said, I smiled, “Okay… let's get back to base before you two get all mushy on us.” Wings said, Bulkhead, Bee and Arcee tried to suppress a laugh. “You guys, it isn't even going to come to that.” I said, being a bit sassy towards them. “Ratchet, ground bridge, please.” I said into the comm link. Then a Ground bridge opened up in front of us, we all walked through. 

(Base)

“Hey, what happened?! Did you kick some cons tail pipe?!” Miko yelled, asking me like a million questions. “Miko, really, you always ask me those questions…” I said, but then I smiled, “You really want to know what happened?” I said, getting Jack's, Scarlet's and Raf’s attention.”can you tell us too?” Raf asked, I knew I couldn't refuse my best friends. I transformed, and I walked up to them, they all looked at me. “Ok, so we were up against the cons, the others took on the vehicons, and I took on Knockout.” I said, smiling, getting the whole team’s attention. “Me and Knockout, we throwing punches at each other. He commented on my skills, then I jumped back, ready to knock him out. I ran at him jumping into the air, drop kicking him.” I said, knowing that I do have a knack for telling stories. “Then what?!” Miko said excitedly, “I back flipped and kicked him in the face sending him into the rocky wall. Then rocks fell on top of him.” I said, smirking as they all clapped at my story. I looked at everyone, smiling, it was like I was living the moment.

(That night)

I was just walking to my room when a strong hand caught my arm. I widened my optics in surprise, “Don't be alarmed, it's just me…” Optimus said softly, making me calm down and look at him. I swore my spark fluttered at how quiet his voice was. “Jen, I wish to tell you something.” Optimus said as he turned and brought me into his room. I sat on his bed, as he stood in front of me. Then he looked away from me in frustration, then an idea came to him. One that he will soon regret. He sat next to me, and took my hands in his. Optimus looked right into my electric blue optics, that look in his optics told me that he is about to kiss me. So, I kissed him, the kiss made my spark melt. The kiss had deepened, something overtook him and now he wanted more…

After a few seconds I instantly knew what he wanted, I could feel his hands drift down me. I snapped my optics open and broke apart the kiss. I slapped him, and I fell on to the floor, heavy breaths left me. “W-what were you doing!?” I said, my spark pounding within me, scared for what just happened. “Jen, I.. I'm sorry.” Optimus said, now upset that his actions are starting to push me away. “I...I-I have to go…” I said as I got up and left, Optimus didn't do a thing to make me come back. He knew his actions were from his own desires. 

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

My actions had made the love of my life leave me. It was all my fault, I didn't even try and go after her, I just let her leave. 

'I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart'

I love her, and everyday I see her, my spark flutters. Her beauty is nothing more than pure grace and light from the heavens. She’s like an angel…

'It's more than I can bear  
Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me'

'Move me, come what may'

And look what I’ve done, I did something foolish and it pushed her away. My spark achs for her presence, my optics burn to see her beauty…

'Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore  
I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light'

I keep thinking that she will return. My light has already left me, the one who keeps a my spark alight.

'Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight  
Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view'

‘Jen, I love you, I wish so badly to tell you that I wish for you to forever be mine…’

'She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore'

“I'll be here. Waiting for you. My love.” I whispered to myself.

(Normal P.O.V)

My thoughts running wild, thinking how he almost took advantage of me. ‘No, that's not like him, Optimus would never do that…” I thought, but then suddenly I felt like there was a blizzard around me, cold and sad. I realized that he was saddened by my leaving. Then I thought to what he kept saying, ‘I want to tell you something important…’ I kept hearing it over and over in my mind. Then it hit me, I knew what he wanted. I immediately called base and Ratchet bridged me back. I had him set new coordinates, and I walked through the ground-bridge ending up in Malibu, California.

I transformed into my human form, I was wearing a sundress, that had silver streaks in the fabric. The dress was white, with a pale pink belt. It was also a spaghetti strap dress. I had the necklace that Optimus gave me. The full moon shining brightly on me making it seem like I was glowing a soft blue. I was four yards away from the water, the waves crashing against the sand and how peaceful it sounded. Behind me, Optimus came through a ground bridge. He looked around and spotted me, he saw how the moon made me glow a soft blue and how my dress was slightly waving in the sea breeze. I had my eyes on the moon’s light reflecting in the water, making it sparkle. 

Optimus walked over, his blue eyes also focusing on the sparkling water. It was a natural wonder, earth will never cease to amaze him. I knew he was right next to me, I just kept my eyes on the water. I thought back to when I was ten years old. All I ever wanted was to leave this behind and swim in the deep, be a mermaid like in the fairy tales. Now I'm living every girls dream, I have an amazing boyfriend. I walked to the water, I was only ankle deep, and the bottom of my dress getting wet. I didn't care, if it got wet, but the fact that Optimus was here. “Why are you here?” I asked, I still looked out to the glittering ocean. “I.. wish to tell you that I am sorry for my actions, and…” Optimus said, but he didn't even finish what he was saying. I turned around to face him. He was on one knee, and his hands clasped together, hiding something. I gasped, my hands flying up to my face, my heart pounding within me. “Jen...there are a million words I wish to say, but these are all I can muster." He paused with a sigh. "I may not be perfect, I may not be like you, nor human, but my love for you will never end. I will forever care for you, cherish you, I would give up my life, just to see you smile everyday.” Optimus said, smiling so lovingly. Tears were becoming evident in my eyes, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. “Will you, Jennifer Owens, take me as your sparkmate?” Optimus asked, tears were running down my face. I fell into his arms and whispered, “Yes…” Optimus smiled, and stood up, and he helped me to my feet. He placed the ring on my left ring finger, I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Our future looked bright, from then on, but I know that won't last forever. I knew only one thing, that our love will never die...


	28. My Haunting Past

We stood there, within each other's arms, both of us happy. It was like our whole future was unlocked, and ready for us. There was one thing that came to my thoughts, my past. I could remember pain, suffering, and...blood spilled. No wonder I was closed off from the world, no wonder I was so sensitive, so afraid. Also that was the reason I never showed emotion. I looked up into Optimus’ beautiful blue eyes, he could sense the pain. “What is it?” he said, I looked down, seeing the ring on my left ring finger. “It's nothing, It doesn't concern you, i'ts the past and I should forget it. I don't wish to ruin this wonderful moment…” I said,as I just stared into his blue eyes, both of us mesmerized by each other's company and looks. 

Moments later I snapped out of it, and walked over to where the sea touches the land. The ocean breeze had become stronger, like my past was coming back to haunt me. I stared at the moon, like how those girls would in 'H2O: Just add Water', when they were under the moon’s spell. I took one step, and I felt the cool water on my feet, the sand getting in between my toes. I took another step, the water at my ankles, and my dress getting wet again. I then walked ever so slowly into the waves of the ocean, as I did, I spoke a chant. 

I accept my fait.

No suffering.

There is no heartbreak...

I spoke this chant, over and over, as if the moon is controlling me, I kept my eyes up at the moon. Soon enough it was like an actual chant from a age old legend, where girls leave their lives and go to the sea. In the background I could hear, a voice, deep, and full of worry, “Jen, whatever you are doing, please, don't!?” it yelled out. It was too late for me, I then dove in. I was completely surrounded by darkness, all I could see was the light of the moon, but it was fading. I was falling deeper into the darkness, bubbles escaped from my mouth, then the darkness consumed me. 

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

I watched as Jen, walked into the ocean, I tried to stop her, but she ignored me. I watched as she dove into the ocean, I waited to see if she would surface, but she didn't. I became very worried, she did this before, but it was just a trick. I waited a bit longer, still no sign of Jen, I tried getting to her through the bond, all I felt was cold, and nothing else. “No..” I whispered as I knew that she had attempted suicide. I removed my shirt and shoes, and went after her. After a minute of searching, I found her. She wasn't moving, but hopefully alive still. I wrapped my arms around her and swam up to the surface. As soon as I broke through the surface, I immediately swam to shore. I placed her on the sand, and crawled up onto the beach. My hair wet, and dripping in my face, heavy breaths escaped from me. As soon as I looked over at Jen, I immediately, moved over to her. I cradled her in my arms, a worried look on my face. “Jen, wake up, please wake up!” I yelled out, pulling her closely to me. ”Please, please wake up… everything's going to be okay, I'm here, I'm here…” I whispered, I was close to crying, that I didn't notice that she was waking up. 

(Normal P.O.V)

I woke up, hearing someone slightly sobbing, but why? It was like I heard this before, the dream that I had, that is where I've heard this before. Then that means Optimus is the one sobbing. I opened my eyes, to see an upset Optimus, “O-Optimus?” I whispered, he looked down at me with such love, that he kissed me right then and there. Then we broke apart, I sat up, and I coughed up sea water. “Why did you do this?” Optimus asked, I looked up at him.

(Flashback)

‘I was three at the time, I was living with a different family. They were an older couple, with no kids, except me. I had a babysitter at that time too. Every time she left I would beg her not to, cause my parents would abuse me, until I bleed from each scratch and bruise. Until one day I got them In jail.’

I was playing with my babysitter, until she had to leave, that was when I said, “Pwease, don't weave me, every day they hurt me.” I said, she then asked, “Who does, Jen?” I showed her the scares, she gasped at how scared up I am. “My pawents.” I said, then she took her phone and called someone, then a car with red and blue lights showed up. A man in a costume came and started asking questions. The man asked, “How long has she been abused?” the babysitter said, “I'm assuming that it has been going on for about a year.” the man then asked, “Who are her parents?” Then then the babysitter said, “Vicky and Rick Warren.” just then the people that they were talking about walked in. Vicky: “What is going on here?”

Rick: “Why is that cop here?”

The cop walked over and pulled out two handcuffs, “Vicky and Rick Warren, you are under arrest for child abuse.” that day I was placed in an orphanage. The events that took place over a year still haunted me. 

A Year later, it was adoption day, and a military couple came in they looked around and saw me alone while the other kids were playing. “Hello, little one.” The man said, I just scooted away from them. “Don't worry we're not going to hurt you.” the lady said. Then the orphanage caretaker walked over, “That's Jennifer, she came here last year after an abuse case.” she said, the couple had saddened expressions. “Oh, sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Chris Owens, and this is my wife, Madalyn.” the man said, the caretaker shook their hands. “I'm Miss Whinny, caretaker of this orphanage.” Miss Whinny said, then they talked and other things then, Miss Whinny came up to me, “This lovely couple wants to adopt you, would you like to go with them?” I looked at them, they were kind, they didn't scare me, I knew I could trust them. So I did, “Mr. and Mrs. Owens, she isn't very talkative right now, but she may warm up to you soon.” Miss Whinny said as I left with my new parents. 

(Flashback ends)

“It must have been horrible, being treated unfairly.” Optimus said, I nodded, not saying another word. I then realized that he had no shirt, “Oh, god… Y-You have n-no shirt on!” I said, blush rising to my cheeks. I had changed the subject also, “Oh, right..” Optimus then got up and retrieved his shirt and shoes. He put his shirt on then his shoes. I then got up my dress soaked and sandy. Optimus saw how ruined my dress was, “Your dress?” He said, I looked at him, “It’s nothing, but...Thank you.” I said, Optimus wondered why I was saying that. “For what?” he asked, I smiled, “ For saving my life, after all I did save yours.” I said, as I walked over to Optimus, and he pulled me into a hug. “You did save my life.” He said. “And I wouldn't change anything, I love you.” I said, smiling happily up at him. “Nor would I because I love you too.” Optimus said, smiling his dorky smile. Then, a very special thing happened, I heard a radio play. It was playing Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Optimus smiles and took my hands, and placed them on himself. We started dancing, it was a two step. I kept my eyes on him, it was like this song was right for this moment. It was like this song was meant for us. 

Moments later we finished the dance off with a dip, and then he slowly moved to stand right, and he kissed me. “That was beautiful, Optimus.” I whispered, looking up into his wonderful electric blue eyes. “Not as beautiful as you, compared to a thousand stars combined.” Optimus said as if he were speaking a poem. “I knew I was special, but not until I meet you, when I truly knew I really was unique.” I said.

A/N: If this makes any sense to you, good. If not, oh well.


	29. We're Engaged!

After all that we have been through nothing can compare to how horrible this was. We have to face everyone at base and tell them the news. “Do we have to, I mean tonight we've been through a lot already.” I said, as the ground bridge Optimus requested, had opened up in front of us. “Yes, and it would explain why we were out so late.” Optimus said, I knew exactly what he was saying, and I understood. One thing kept rising to my thoughts, how Optimus almost did the one thing that I don't want to do. “Optimus, we need to get one thing straight, no...doing the thing…” I said kind of getting a bit uncomfortable. Optimus Then realized that I hate saying the word, ‘interfacing’. “Oh, I had forgotten that your not as straightforward on certain topics. And Jen, I am truly sorry for what had happened at base.” Optimus said, I looked at him, and smiled. “The past can't be changed, but the future, we can write it.. together.” I said, I placed a hand on his cheek, then I placed my other hand on his other cheek. I kissed him, then as I pulled away I let our foreheads touch, our eyes locked on each other's. “I love you, Jen.” Optimus whispered, I smiled and said, “I love you too, Optimus.” 

We cut the chit chat and went back to base. ‘Oh god, here comes the moment…’ I thought, looking to my soon to be sparkmate. ‘I'm right here, if your nervous to speak.’ I heard Optimus say. ‘Of course you are, you always did say, ‘I'm always here for you, Jen.’ I told him. “I think we better reveal ourselves, and tell them the news.” Optimus said, I nodded and as soon as Optimus hopped out to let me out, nervousness to over me. Optimus ran around to my side and opened the door. Just like the girl that I am, my nerves took over and I flopped into his arms. Optimus stumbled back, my chin barely brushing against his chest. I looked up at him, “How many more times is this going to happen to us?” Optimus asked, I smile and giggle. “Maybe, countless more…” I said smiling, once we straightened out ourselves, we looked to see that base was...empty. My eyes suddenly landed on Ratchet, who was looming over us, like my dad would if I was in trouble. ‘Oh, no, were toast…’ I thought, Optimus looked at me. “Where in the name of primus have two been?!” Ratchet yelled, but then he saw how dirty my dress was and thought that it had happened. “Don't tell me, you two did…” Ratchet said getting very mad. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all, heck nah, and here is our real excuse….” I said as I held up my left hand, and showed him the diamond ring. “WE'RE ENGAGED!” I yelled excitedly, my voice echoed throughout the base. Everyone came running in, they congratulated us and Ratchet looked at everyone who was congratulating us, with a shocked expression. I smiled, but behind me Optimus had transformed. I looked up, his electric blue optics looking down at me. I could tell that the way he looked at me, he was very happy. I then transformed, but of course there are times when the transformation takes too much of my energy and I become weak. I could hide my weaken state from Ratchet and the others but, Optimus knows that I'm weakened. I fake a yawn, and say, “I think I had enough excitement for one day.” Optimus agreed, and so did the others. We all had went to bed, really I was tired. 

One person had stayed up, and he was researching cybertronian myths and legends about primes. He had stumbled upon one finding, it was about how the sparkmate of a prime could have untold powers such as healing. It had has amazed him, and he started making links to the accident that had lead up to when me and wings had rescued Optimus, but it was too late and that he had passed. Also to one thing in particular that day, when my tears had dropped onto Optimus and later seeing Optimus alive and happy. His suspicion had become a reality, that I could have healing powers. The person had deleted all his research and went to bed. 

(The next morning)

Ratchet had gotten up earlier than usual. He had hoped that Optimus was awake, but when he opened the door to his room a bit he could see me and Optimus sleeping peacefully. Then he closed the door, and turned around to start on working on the computer. He didn't realize that wings was behind him and he bumped into her. “Ugh, Ratchet, what are you doing up so early?” Wings whispered, looking at Ratchet, wondering why. “I was hoping that Optimus was up by now, but he's not.” Ratchet said, then he looked around then grabbed wing's hand and pulled her into a nearby room. “What the heck Ratchet?!” Wings whispered loudly. Ratchet shushed her, “I need you to keep this under wraps, ok?” Ratchet said, Wings looked at Ratchet weirdly, wondering what he meant. “What do you mean?” Wings asked. “There is something about Jen, I need to tell you.” Ratchet said, wings looked at Ratchet. “I believe Jen has healing powers. If she doesn’t know then it’s a good thing, but she will sooner or later know.” Ratchet said, Wings then smiled, “Okay, cool Jen has healing powers.” WIngs said, Ratchet turned serious, “These powers have a consequence, If used too much Jen could die.” Ratchet’s face was very grim. “Wha...What, Jen could die from these powers?!” Wings got upset, Ratchet then shushed wings again. “Yes, that is why I’ll tell her and the others myself today, but you have to keep her safe, from harm and from Megatron. He can’t know about her powers.” Ratchet said, then they both heard a door open and close. They both walked out to see that Optimus and I are awake. 

The rest of the team soon followed. “I have found some interesting news regarding, Jen.” Ratchet states, everyone looked at me, I was center of attention. “Ratchet, what in the world are you talking about?” I questioned, looking at Ratchet with a stern expression. “I have reason to believe that you, Jen, have healing powers.” Everyone looked at me in shock. “Jen, I know what Ratchet is speaking of. There are myths and legends on Cybertron that speak of such things.” Optimus spoke. “What are these myths and legends?” I asked. “Mellania ago one of the 13 Primes had fallen for a femme, and when the became sparkmates. That femme had discovered that she could heal the injured and those who had passed. When she tried to save the one she loved, she had pairs the ultimate price. That femme had given him her life, for him to live again.” Optimus had finished the sad story. I looked at him, “If say I do have these powers, then it's both a curse and a blessing.” I said, then I added, “Then I'm not allowing this to happen, I’m leaving!” I yelled, Optimus swiftly moved in front of me. “I can't lose you again, please- stay with me…” Optimus pleaded, worry was evident within him. “Optimus, it's what is best, for the both of us, I'm trying to protect us. Our love for each other.” I said, I then was let through and I left. 

(10:00 a.m.- By the school)

I was walking by the school, listening to music, I was listening to a song called, 'This is me' by kealen Settle & The Greatest Showman Ensemble. I was walking, but the song had this beat to it where I just couldn't walk- I wanted to dance, so I did. Then I bumped into someone, I paused my music. “Ugh, so sorry.” I said, I looked at who I bumped into, it was Aaron. “Jen, the last time I saw you was in 10th grade when you were with your boyfriend, Ryan.” Aaron said, recalling that day he met Optimus. “Yeah it's been three years, where did you run off to?” I asked, smiling. “I..well, I have a girlfriend, and we explored the world.” Aaron said, I was shocked that he has a girlfriend. “Who's your girlfriend?” I asked. Then a dirty blonde 23 year old girl walked over. Her ears and tail looked very familiar, but I couldn't… I gasped, “Alex!?”


	30. Choose?

I had ran into my two best friends, Aaron and Alex, “It’s been, what feels like forever since I last saw you two!” I said hugging my two besties. “Well what's happening between you and Ryan?” Aaron asked, I smiled, “Well, let say our relationship took a turn for the best, were engaged!” I said, they grabbed my hands and looked to find the ring, they found it. Alex and Aaron looked at each other, they smiled. “Wow, your one lucky girl, Jen.” Aaron said, I smiled, but then my phone rang. “Oh, who could be calling me.” I said as I took out my phone. I looked at the caller ID, It was unknown. I picked up, and I heard clanking in the background and someone say, ‘I NEEDED THAT.’ no doubt doubt it was Ratchet. “What do you guys want?” I asked, and then that same voice spoke clearly to me. ‘We need you back at base, it's urgent.’ Ratchet spoke. ‘it's been only like four hours since I left, and I am needed once more.’ I thought, then I said, “Ugh, it been only four hours since I left, what is it?” I said, Ratchet then spoke in a grim voice. ‘Optimus and the rest of the team need you. There going after another relic, and knockout and Breakdown have them pinned.’ Ratchet said. “What, Ok I'm on my way, Ratchet.” I said, then I hung up. 

“So, who's Ratchet?” Aaron asked, I looked at him then facepalmed. “Ugh, it's safe to say that you know our secret. Follow me.” I said, Alex looked at me, she knew what I was going to do. I then ran to a nearby alleyway. I looked left them right then up, the coast was clear. I looked at Aaron, “I know your secret, it's time you know mine.” I said as I stepped back then transformed. My pink armor, shining in the sunlight. Aaron’s dark grey eyes staring in ‘awe’ at me. “Whoa...your. a. giant. robot.” Aaron said. I laughed, “Actually, I'm a sentient being from the planet Cybertron, also known as an Autobot. There are countless more of us, but there scattered to the stars, and there are only right eight of us on earth. Also the decepticons are here, they are the evil ones. They want to grind the universe under there metal heels. There leader, Megatron is also after me.” I stated, finishing up my explanation of what I am and the others. “Ok, so what now?” Aaron asked, Alex piped up, “It looks like you will have to come to base with me and Jen.” Alex said, as she grabbed Aaron's hand pulled him next to her. I transformed into my motorcycle form and they hopped on, we the sped off.

At base, we stopped and they got off, I transformed. I walked over to Ratchet, “So, why am I needed here anyways.” I said, looking at Ratchet curiously. “Well, this is why…” Ratchet said as a white, and blue bot walked up to me. “Sup, I'm Smokescreen, you are?” Smokescreen said, holding out a hand for me to shake. “I'm Jen, and these are my friends, Alex and Aaron.” I said as I hesitantly shook his hand. “Now with greetings over with, Jen you need to bring him up to speed. Also since you had exposed yourself, Aaron, Alex, your guardian shall be Smokescreen.” Ratchet said, Alex then jumped into this conversation. “I don't need no guardian, I can handle things myself. C'mon Aaron, were leaving.” Alex said as she grabbed Aaron's hand and made him follow her to the exit. 

(On the road- two hours later)

I was going around town with smokescreen, the new bot on our team. “So, just a recap, yellow for…” I said as we came to a stop at a red light. “Go faster!” Smokescreen said speeding up. “Ugh, great…” I said as I caught up to him. “Haha, I'm just messin’ with ya!” Smokescreen laughed. “No, that was not funny, were robots in disguise. Humans can't know of our existence, except, Jack, Miko, Scarlet, Alex, Raf, and Aaron. Got it?” I said, being stern and a bit bossy. “Geez, someone sounds more like Optimus.” Smokescreen said in a rude way. “What, no, I don't sound like my fionsé!” I said almost yelling. “Your what?” he asked, wondering what I mean by ‘Fionsé’. “Ok, I'm basically Prime’s girl.” I said, then a ground bridge appeared. We went through and Smokescreen and I transformed. “The frag! He's your… whoa… ok! So, Optimus is… your sparkmate?” Smokescreen asked, I went wide optic and said, “Whoahoo, no. Optimus and I are not like that, yet.” I said, I could feel heat rush to my cheeks, I was so embarrassed. 

After that crazy mess, things went back to normal, except for the fact that Smokescreen always gave me and Optimus a weird look, occasionally so did Ratchet. I bet he's keeping an optic out for anything strange going on with me, like if me and Optimus ever became sparkmates then that could lead to me being sparked. In human terms with a child. 

(A Month later)

“I'm so nervous, mom.” I said, as I messed a bit with my dress. “Honey, you will be ok. Trust me.” Mom said, as she fixed my hair and my light make-up. “Jen, this is your special day, enjoy it. And to be honest you don't find guys like Optimus much often.” Mom said, I smiled, and soon my mom had finished my make-up and hair. I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a white dress, that's flowy, also it has lace on it. The dress went down to my shins. My hair was styled like Bella’s from Twilight. I wore the necklace that Optimus gave me. “Oh, Jen, you look beautiful.” Mrs. Darby said, smiling, she was also the one that picked out the dress. “Thank you.” I said, then Wings walked in. “Everything's ready.” she said. The moment had come, I was walked down the aisle way by my father. Red petals littered it as well. That's when I saw him, smiling at me, and pink petals fell as a light breeze blew them around. The weeping willows were decorated with yellow-ish lights. Everyone watched me walk down the aisle with my dad. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Jack, Raf, Scarlet, Alex, Aaron, Miko, Wings, all our families were here. Optimus, still staring, and smiling at me, Ratchet was Optimus’ best man or bot, whichever it is. 

I was at the altar, we went through the whole thing, we both said “I do”. We kissed and everyone cheered, and celebrated. “For eternity, I will always love you.” I whispered to Optimus. “As do I, Jen.” He said. Then he walked me to our table and he went on stage, ‘What in the world is he doing?’ I thought, then he spoke through the mic. “Jen you remember that night when I proposed to you, well… this is for you.” Optimus said, then music started. I recognized the song, it was the same one we danced to. I then heard a low, and amazing voice ring out, he sounded like Dan Stevens. “Whoa, who knew Optimus could sing!” Wings, Miko and the rest of team Prime said. Then I smiled and walked up, taking another mic that was nearby. And I began to sing with him, somehow our voices harmonized just perfectly together. 

(30 minutes later)

Everyone was hanging out, chatting, dancing, just enjoying themselves. Me I was alone, all because I wanted to be alone for some time. It felt weird, like it was school all over again. How I used to be about six years ago, that's upsetting. Looking back on my life, I would have never seen this coming. It was like a dream, or like I’m in some alternate reality. “Your alone, why?” A very familiar voice sounded behind me, well more like right next to me. “I thought you were talking to Ratchet… but, being with you alone is much better.” I said as I felt a pair of hands rub my shoulders. “It truly is, being alone with you, my love…” Optimus said, but then I was about to say something when I was cut off by us disappearing.

(Somewhere between Earth and Cybertron)

In some sort of interdimensional land we both, floating in mid-air, and a glowing white figure appeared in front of us. “Optimus Prime, last of the Primes and Young Jennifer Owens.” it said, I knew who it was he was the one that appeared in my dream and he helped me figure out my true feelings for Optimus. “Primus?” I asked, Optimus looked at me, he knew he never told me about Primus. “Yes, Jennifer Owens. I have lead you and Optimus on this path, it is not fate, but of destiny and war that have.” Primus said, Optimus then stepped in the conversation. “Why have you summoned us?” He asked, Primus then got straight to the point. “I have summoned you and Jennifer Owens because you both must decided to either live your lives forever as humans or stay cybertronian.” Primus said with a grim tone of voice. “How could I choose between two worlds, when both are intertwined in some way?” I said, Optimus looked at me, the look that I saw on his face, I knew what he was thinking. “I will give up my cybertronian life to forever be with her.” Optimus said, I looked at him sadly, knowing he would have to give up being a Prime just to be with me. “No, you can't! I won't let you! I belong as the person that I am, I won't let a small choice set me back.” I said, Optimus knows he means too much to me to even let me go. Optimus loves me for who I am...


	31. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

(Still in some world between Earth and Cybertron)

I couldn't believe that Optimus would give up his cybertronian self for me. “Jen, please, I wish for you to no longer be in this war. I worry for you every day, to no end.” Optimus said, I looked at him, then I looked away. “I can't just let you give up being the one who stole my heart, the one who cares for all the people on earth, and the one who wants to save Earth and bring back Cybertron…” I said, Optimus was shocked by the words I have have said. He knew that, I was saying that he should stay true to himself and never lose sight of what's right. “Optimus, I'm the one who has to give up being human, after all I am Cybertronian.” I said, once I finished what I said, Optimus fully understood why. “I take that you have decided?” Primus asked, we both looked at the glowing white figure before us. “Yes, I will give up my humanity…” I said, then wisps of blue magic like things circled me. They did until I was engulfed in white light. I could feel the transformation taking place. 

(At the party)

A flash of light and we were back, but something didn't feel right like my body was fake. I was on the ground unconscious, I could feel someone shaking me gently. “Jen, are you alright?” I heard a voice say, I then knew who it was. I opened my eyes, looking at Optimus, “Yeah, I'm fine, I think.” I said as I looked at myself to see if I'm still human, I was. “But how am I…?” I was cut off by Optimus hugging me. “What you did was very brave of you, Jen.” Optimus said, still hugging me. “I chose to accept who I am because I wish to help turn the tide in this war and let two worlds live in peace.” I said, Optimus smiled, and thought about how much I am like himself. “Your so much like me, and I love that.” Optimus said still smiling, I giggle. “You love everything about me, don't you?” I ask, Optimus smiles more. “That is why I love you so much.” I smirk, after his cute remark. “Oh, Optimus what a softy you are.” I giggled.

(2 weeks later)

We were on Cybertron fighting the cons for the omega keys, so that we may restore Cybertron. I was up against 25 maybe more cons, “Ha, can you keep up.” I said as I charged them all, I took out 4, then 9, I kept going until all were gone. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we were driving through the ‘sea of rust’, to the location of the omega lock. We had reached the location, and we transformed, ‘Man he looks so cool with the star saber!’ I thought, then Optimus spoke, ‘Well that’s nice to know…’ he said, I smiled, what we didn’t know was that on earth our human friends are in trouble. “Doesn’t look like much.” Bulkhead said bluntly, I gave him the really look. I then look over to Optimus who was wiping way some type of dirt, to reveal the Autobot symbol. “The omega lock is a conduit to the very allspark itself.” Optimus said, “Whoa, you never told me about the allspark.” I said, everyone looked at me, I watched Smokescreen give up his key to Optimus. As he tried to the key started to glow, so did the others. Including the one in my hand. The ground glowed below us and a giant portal looking thing was above us. Suddenly a jet flew over, we were ready to confront him. Megatron transformed and we readied our blasters. “Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those keys.” Megatron stated, I had that look like I was studying his actions and every move. He looked over at me and slightly smirked, I rolled my optics. “And why would we do that?” Smokescreen asked, I knew where he was going with this and I agreed. Just then, behind Megatron a space bridge opened up, Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave came through. I couldn't tell what they were holding, until they came closer, it was our human friends! “So that I may hand over the humans.” Megatron said, I gasped, seeing how scared they are. 

(Back at base)

We all came through with grim expressions on our faces. “What happened? Somebody say something?!” Ratchet said, I looked at him, and shook my head. “Optimus destroyed the Omega lock…” Bulkhead said grimly, Optimus then stepped in. “I did what was necessary. There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger.” I could tell Optimus was feeling guilty of what he had done. “So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home? Optimus, we needed that.” Ratchet said sadly, I looked at everyone, sadly I really wanted to just stop this small bickering going on between Ratchet and the others. “You weren't there, Ratchet. If you were you would have understand the risk he took.” I said, looking back at Optimus, then to Ratchet. Ratchet kept going on and on, saying how, there planet was just as important as Earth and how many of Cybertron’s inhabitants have perished. 

Suddenly Fowler’s voice range throughout base, “Prime! The Pentagon’s preparing to go Defcon 1. I need to know what we're dealing with!” Fowler yelled, I was looking at the others curiously. “To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?” Ratchet asked, then suddenly the base shook. We got on to this lift and then in a few seconds we were on top of the base. I saw the decepticon capital, Kaon, and the war ship. “Why here?” Fowler asked, I looked out optics wide, “They know of our base…” I said for Optimus, then suddenly many shots were being fired at us. “Autobots into the base!” Optimus ordered quickly. We came from the top, and Ratchet asked what was going on, my optics were still wide in fear. “The decepticons have learned of the location of our base.” Optimus said, Ratchet was shocked.

(Moments later)

We were all being bridged to somewhere in the U.S. WheelJack came to hold off the cons, man I was so happy to hear him again, we were like brother and sister. Miko and Bulk were first to leave, next was Bee and Raf, then there was Jack and Arcee. Finally, me and smokescreen, luckily Wings had left a week ago with her family. “I don't want to leave you…” I said, tears starting to roll down my face. “I'm sorry this had to end this way, just know that I will…” I cut off Optimus with a kiss, our possible final kiss. “Yeah, I know, you will always love me till no end.” I said, smiling sadly, I then transformed and followed Smokescreen through the bridge, “Hey, just be happy that Optimus trusts me to watch over you and care for you.” Smokescreen said, but something told me that he wanted to go back. So we did, just as the blast hit, everything was destroyed, flames were everywhere.


	32. Losing him Again

After everything, that had happened yesterday I was pretty upset, no I was traumatised. I've had nightmares, of the whole event, I was lucky enough to have escaped, but I was underground with Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, I have to go, I know where we can get supplies to help Optimus." I said, Optimus groaned in pain, and I shook my head sadly. "Do you have to go?" Smokescreen asked, I nodded, he took me to the surface. We bid our goodbye and I speed off.

I made it to a nearby highway, and I found a black and pink motorcycle, I scanned it. I looked mostly like Arcee now, but the black covered most of me. I kept moving through Jasper, and I then came to a military base, the one Fowler works for. I came to the gate, "Hello, I'm here to see William Fowler." I said talking to the guard, he gave me the look that's like 'are you serious?' "And you would be?" he asked, at that time I was using my holoform. "I'm the daughter of Chris and Madeline Owens." I said, the guy then let me through and I drove over to where I can park, then a guy let me through, I went to Agent Fowler's Office. I knocked, I could hear him talking to someone on the phone, then he stopped and opened the door. He wasn't facing me at all, "What is it...?" he then looked at me in shock. "Jen?!" then Mrs. Darby walked up, and she saw me. "Jen?!" She hugged me, I was walked in by Mrs. Darby and Fowler closed the door. "How did you escape? Where are the others? What about Optimus?" they bombarded me with questions. "First, Optimus made everyone leave. Second, I only know that Bulkhead is in Ohio and Bee is in Idaho. I'm sorry but I have no clue to where Arcee is. And Optimus... you don't want to know." I said sadly.

(After the little questions party)

I was walking around, trying to find my parents. They ended up finding me! "We know about what happened, is the team ok, where are they?" My parents asked, I took a deep breath and told them. "Everyone is fine, just in different parts of the U.S." I said I had to lie about Optimus' well being. "Why?" My Mom asked, I shook my head, "We had to abandon base just to survive." I said, my parents took me to a private housing area, that's only for families.

(That night)

I was asleep, more like mumbling in my sleep. Tossing and turning, all I could hear was a sweet and calming voice haunting my dreams.

(In my dream)

"My daughter my sweet little girl, you have grown up beautifully." It said, I looked around, trying to figure out who it talking. "Who... who are you?" I asked, then a black blue and pink bot showed up along with a red one. "We are your parents, little star. Your father, CliffJumper, was waiting a long time to find you, but it was too late, you were human and you had a human family." she said, then the red one stepped forward. "It was true, I was searching non stop for you, I never even told the team that you, my daughter were here on earth." He said, I looked at both my parents, my mother never told me my true name nor her name. "What are you names?" I asked, they looked at me and smiles. "Our name is cliffjumper, and Nova, yours is Starlight. Now we must start your training." They said, I wondered what they mean by training. "What do you mean?" I asked, then they just started the training. I was thrown around like a dummy. "You must focus!" Nova said. "Whoa! I'M TRYING!" I yelled as I was bounced around more. Then I shut my eyes, I felt a slight tingly sensation go through my arm and out my hand in a blast of blue flame like magic. "Yes that's it! You focused at the right time and stopped yourself from being tossed around, wonderful job." Nova said, I smiled seeing that I have new untold powers. I then kept training until it was time for me to leave. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked they simply smiles and everything soon faded.

I woke up the next day, gasping for air, the shock of the dream left me sweaty. I got up, sweat droplets fell to the floor, I started calming down. I was wearing mid thigh shorts and a pink camo t-shirt. I walked to my vehicle form and left the base. I was near the place that Smokescreen and Optimus are hiding at. Just a little ways away I could see Smokey. I speed over to him and transformed. "Hey, how's he doing..?" I asked, Smokey shook his helm sadly, "Prime ain't doing to well." smokey said, I then noticed that he had the hammer that Solus Prime once had. "Is that...?" I was cut off, "Yeah it is. I was thinking that this could help Optimus." Smokey said. We soon enough were back in the cavern. Things were starting to turn for the worse.

(A few hours later)

Optimus started saying some weird things like, "There will be a new prime," and he started asking, "who beckons me...?" I knew then in there that he was dying.


	33. It all comes down to this

Optimus was dying, and I couldn't do nothing about it. I then remembered my healing powers, I moved closer to him. Please, let this work I placed my hands on his chest and focused my energy on him. My hands glowed blue and I could feel my energy transferring to him. I felt my energy weaken as I continue to transfer it to him. I then lost the energy to move and I collapsed next to him. Smokescreen quickly moved over to me, "Jen are you ok?" he asked me. "Yeah, just weak what about Optimus?" I asked, smokescreen looked over at Optimus. "He's still alive, but for how long." Suddenly Optimus condition turned for the worse, my energy didnt fully work. Optimus optics had dimmed and his chest revealed the Matrix of Leadership. I took his hand in mine and I used the bond that I have with him to speak with him. 

Optimus, please don't do this!" I said as I appears behind him in the same place we went to the day we were married. "Jen I'm so sorry I love you so much.." Optimus said.

(Smokescreen's P.O.V)

Jen tried to help Optimus, but it didn't work. So I grabbed the hammer of Solus Prime and placed it in his hand. The whole cavern glowed from the light that came from Optimus and the hammer.

(Darkmount)

Team Prime was being lead by Ultra Magnus. And an attack is being lead on Darkmount. I suddenly saw Darkmount, I knew Optimus did too, as we flew closer and closer. Finally, we made contact, Optimus fought. Megatron and I fought Starscream. Once I took care of starscream, I flew down to help the others. "Need some help?" I said, everyone looked at me then over the comm links Ultra Magnus told the team that Optimus is back.

(Unit E)

Everything happened so fast that, now here we are, victorious and happy. Now I have a new body and so does Optimus. Man he looks good. I thought, Optimus smiles at me. I dont care what happens next, I don't care what we do together as long as I'm with him forever. 

(That night)

I was talking to Optimus, a small little factor had popped in my head. 'Am I willing to do this? Is this worth everything that I've been through? It's a risk I'm willing to take, just to be closer. I love him this is what I wish to do..' I thought, I looked at him, I opened my mouth to say something, but he just kiss me. 

(Moments later)

I was sleeping next to him, both of us smiling, I was no longer the pure, and innocent girl I once was. We were now Sparkmates, I was happy about it. 

(Next day)

I woke up, Optimus arms around me, keeping me close to him. I smiled, and turned around, I was met with electric blue eyes. "Good morning, my love." Optimus whispered, I smiled. I then blushed remembering last nights events, I rolled off the bed, flopping on the ground. Optimus got up and helped me up, "Jen, are you alright?" he asked, I looked at him, a mix of emotions, guilt, shock, bewilderment. "I...I cant believe I did that" I said,Optimus pulled me close, and whispered, " Jen, no matter what, we will always be together as one." Optimus smiled, I couldn't stay upset forever. I loved him too much to be like that, plus he would always help.me when I'm down. 

(A few weeks later)

After a recent con attack Optimus brought Soundwave to base for questioning. That faceless creep, we can get nothing out of him. I said trying not to look at the creepy con that is strapped to the medical bed. It was Just me, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Agent Fowler, at base, watching over Soundwave. Is it weird that he could possibly hear us or see us? I asked, Smokescreen agreed, and added to what I said. Can you stop focusing on what Soundwave can or cannot see and help me figure out what he did not tell? Ratchet was annoyed by smokescreen's silliness.

It has been over a half hour, and base has been awfully quiet. Suddenly laserbeak broke through a window and attacked us. "Guys!" I yelled, then I was knocked out. Next thing I knew I was somewhere else. I opened my eyes, I knew I was on the war ship. I looked around, and I saw Ratchet, I quickly moved over to him. "Ratchet? Ratchet are you ok?" I asked shaking him to wake him up. He groaned and woke up, "Jen your ok, they threatened to harm you if I don't help Megatron." Ratchet said, I looked at him. "Did you agree to help him?" I asked, Ratchet nodded, I claps a hand over my mouth in shock. "Ratchet why did you agree?" I asked, he closed his eyes, and said, "If I didn't, then Megatron would harm you in the most despicable way... Megatron will also harm Earth." Ratchet held fear within his voice. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked, trying not to sound so scared. "I have no idea, but as long as I'm here Megatron will not lay so much as a finger on you." Ratchet said, his voice held a slight growl. I never knew he was this protective, especially if it came to me. 

'Let's hope nothing happens to me...' I thought.


	34. The Fate of The world: Part 1

I’ve been on the Nemesis for only one day and it was horrible, Ratchet was working for Megatron. Every time Megatron entered the brig, I was scared for what he will do to me, but recently he had started harassing me, and making dirty complements. I had enough of his so called ‘games’, so was Ratchet. Right now, me and Ratchet are stuck in the brig, me I was beaten, my pride, and happiness was ripped from me. “Ratchet… Megatron…” I tried speaking but it would always show how much I’m scared. “Jen, it's ok, Optimus and the others are trying to find us… I know it…” Ratchet, held me close, he was like a father to me, that’s it knew what Ratchet was to me, he was a father to me! “Thank you…” I choked, I had to keep going, stay strong, that's what Optimus would want me to do.

(Flashback- My senior year)

I was on my way home, Optimus was driving me home, of course. He looked over to me, “Would you like to listen to music?” I smiled and said, “Yes!” Optimus turned the radio on. Right there, my favorite song came one, well one of my favorites, it was Firework by Katy Perry. “I love this song!” I said as I started to sing it. Optimus smiled as he heard me sing, then minutes later the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on. I too sang that song, right to the end, then What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts came on. I stayed quiet during that song, I didn't sing songs were guys sing it. Finally Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson came on, that one seemed to have spoken to me, cause my life was a mess, before Optimus and I were a thing. When the song was over we were at my house, “I will see you tomorrow…” I said, smiling, I looked back to him as I went in my house.

(Flashback ends)

“Were you singing?” Ratchet asked, I finally woke up to reality, “Was I…?” I asked unsure if I really did sing. “Yes… and you were amazing…” Ratchet said, I smiled, “If you were my daughter, I would be proud of you…” Ratchet added, I was shocked by what he just said, “Wow, I… I always thought of you as a father…” I said, Ratchet smiled, like a genuine real smile. “I would be proud to call you my daughter…” Ratchet said, suddenly a voice from behind spoke out. “How touching, a father-daughter bond… too bad Ratchet here lost his Sparkmate eons ago, due to me…” Megatron had a malicious smirk on his face. “No… you killed Moonracer!? How could you… you monster!” Ratchet was angered about him bringing up his dead sparkmate. “I did not come to chat… I came for you, Jen…” Megatron smirked, I knew what Megajerk wanted from me… and it was that he wanted me as his own little ‘toy’. “I'm staying right here… your not gonna make me move…!” I yelled, smacking him in the face as soon as he was close enough for me to do so. “You ungrateful femme!” Megajerk said angrily. “Fine, I will come back later… for you my princess…” Megajerk said slyly, as soon as he left, I curled up in a ball and started crying. “I can't believe he wants you just for lust and beauty…” Ratchet said growling, I needed a way to escape this… Hell hole! Suddenly I felt pain, I pulled myself closer to my chest. “Are you alright?” Ratchet asked, I tried to ignore it, but it was too late Ratchet had caught on to me. “Umm… no… Optimus… he go hit…” I said, Ratchet knew why I'm saying such things. “You and Optimus are sparkmates…?” Ratchet said, I nodded.

(At base- Optimus’ P.O.V)

I had gotten word of Jen and Ratchet’s kidnap. I was furious, but I kept it from controlling my mind. “Optimus, we will get Jen and Ratchet back.” Arcee said, I couldn't believe that Megatron has Ratchet, my old friend, and Jen, the love of my life.

(The Nemesis- Jen’s P.O.V)

I hate how Megatron was now holding me in his quarters. He was desperate for me to be his, “Now, that we're alone…” he smirked, ready to pounce on his victim like a lion going after a zebra. Lucky me I had a little trick up my sleeve. ‘Ready Ratchet…?’ since I had powers I was able to telepathically speak to Ratchet just like I could with Optimus. ‘Ready, Jen…’ he replied.

(The lab)

Ratchet blew up one of the utensils in the rotating thing. Then he escaped, the lab going to a console so he can contact base. Megatron caught him, “If you kill me you won't get your hands on the formula…” Ratchet hissed as Megatron put more weight on him, cracking the windshield. I got out of Megatron’s quarters and found a console, I deactivated the cloaking shield and contacted base. “Hello, guys..?” I said, the first person to speak was the one person I miss so much. “Jen, you're ok?” Optimus said, I smiled. “Yeah, and so is Ratchet, but you need to know something very important. Megatron is planning on Cyber-Forming Earth, as we speak.” I said urgently, “I have deactivated the shield, Optimus please hurry.” I said before I had to cut the conversation. I then ran off as soon as I spotted cons coming after me.

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

“Jen… Jen…?” I tried getting in contact with her again but it didn't work. “Members of team Prime, Autobot and human, it has been my honor to lead you. On this day, the fates of two worlds hang in the balance, and the battle to come may very well be our last. But for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrades, Ratchet and Jen, we must take the war ship.” I spoke through the comm link.

Let the final battle commence….!


	35. The Fate of The world: Part 2

Finally, everyone had arrived in the ship, I was running through the halls killing any cons that got in my way. I suddenly ran right into Smokescreen, “Whoa! What are you doing Smokescreen?!” I asked, following him. “Getting something important.” Was all he said. When we stopped, we were in Megatron’s ‘trophy room’. “Smokescreen?” I asked, “Yeah?” He looked over at me. “Why are we here?” I asked as I looked around. I then spotted the Star Saber, “Don't tell me we're here to get the Star Saber?!” I kept looking at smokescreen, thinking if ‘He's here to get the Star Saber, then we might not be able to take over the ship and we might have to risk the chance to revive Cybertron.’

We got the Star Saber and ran through the halls trying to find our way to where the rebuilt Omega lock is. We passed Arcee, “Hey, Arcee!” I waved, “This way right?!” Smokescreen asked, and he went the way he was heading. Everyone else made there way there too, taking on cons and killing them. Smokescreen got hit by shockwave’s cannon, sending the Star saber skidding away. Bee saw it and went after it, he got it and placed it over his shoulder. Shockwave was taken care of, by me drop kicking him so he won't interfere with Bee trying to get the Star Saber to Optimus. Ratchet called out, “Optimus you must use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock!” I helped Bee get down, I watched as Bee made a long jump.

It's seems as if time had slowed, as Bee made his way through the air to Optimus, Megatron knocked Optimus out of the way and aimed his cannon at Bee, I knew what Megatron was going to do, so I activated my jet wings a flew in front of Bee, taking the first shot right in the center of my chest. “I’m sorry… Optimus…” I said as I fell to the ground, almost going to fall back to Earth. Optimus saw everything, I almost saved Bee, and now the one he loves is dead, killed by Megatron. Optimus promised himself he wouldn't let that happen and he broke that promise…

(Optimus’ P.O.V)

This pain I feel is grief, a spark brake, I didn't ask for this. ‘Megatron must pay for his crime…’ I though, “NO!” I yelled I was furious, Megatron killed two people I care for, I punched Megatron, he wasn’t able to keep up. I punched him to the ground, suddenly he whipped out the dark star saber, and a blast of energy hit me, knocking me over the edge, I gripped the edge with only one hand.

(Megatron’s P.O.V)

I knocked Optimus Prime over the edge, he only held the edge with one measly hand. “Prepare to join the AllSpark with your scout and femme…” I growled. Behind me someone yelled, “MEGATRON!” And and the Star Saber was rammed into my chest. “You took my voice, you took away my best friend, you will never rob anyone of anything, ever… again…” I was shocked, It was the scout that I had killed, but he was alive…

(Bee’s P.O.V)

I had killed Megatron, I watched him drop the dark star saber over the edge. He fell to his knees, and gripped the Star Saber, as he slowly fell over the edge, the Star Saber coated in dark energon. I went to help Optimus up, and Optims went to Jen. I could tell he was upset that he lost her, and now the one who killed her I now dead too. I'm a way I have avenged my best friend, we got up to the others. “Bumblebee…?!” Ratchet called out my name in astonishment, and Arcee added, “Your voice?” I wondered what they we talking about. “What do you mean my…?” I heard my real voice, “Ratchet, I have my pipes back!” I said as I hugged Ratchet. “Yes.. we know.” he laughed.

(No one's P.O.V)

Everyone looked over to Optimus, he was kneeling on the ground, holding Jen in his arms. “We lost a very brave comrade, and someone I deeply cared about. I always told her I would never leave her, but today she… left me…” Optimus said as a single tear fell on to Jen’s cheek. A small sparkle came from the tear, as it rolled down her cheek. Then another tear fell to where she was blasted by Megatron. They went to Cybertron, to revive the dead planet. While everyone was focusing on bringing a dead planet back to life, someone was awakening.


	36. Goodbye Earth, and Hello Cyberton!

All I can remember was, seeing how Megatron shot Bee and I took the first shot for Bee.

I awoke with a gasp, “I'm...alive?” I said to myself. I got up, and my legs wobbled, “Whoa…” I tried to balance myself, and as soon as I did, I made my way to the bridge.I looked to see that Cybertron was revived. “Did I miss something?” I asked, everyone turned around, surprised and shocked faces stares at me. “Jen! Your alive!” Bee said as he hugged me. “It's great that your back, Jen!” Arcee said, I looked around seeing the Ratchet and Optimus are missing. “Where is Optimus and Ratchet?” I asked, they then told me where and I there. I found Optimus talking to Ratchet, “Optimus….” I said, it was as if he couldn't hear me, he was so down about my passing that he doesn't even know that I'm alive again. ‘Optimus…. I’m alright…. I'm alive…’ I said through our bond. I then came behind him and hugged him.

(Optimus P.O.V)

I could hear Jen’s voice echo in my mind, but somehow I could feel her presence. I was surprised that someone was hugging me from behind. I only know one who can get that close to me and it was Jen. “Jen….?” I said, as I got out of the persons grip and looked at them. “Jen… your alive… but how?” I asked, she smiled and just kissed me. “I know it's hard to believe, but I have no clue how, except I am.” she said, I hugged her, happy that I won't lose her ever again.

(Back at base- Jen’s P.O.V)

I was talking to my parents, about me leaving Earth just to live on Cybertron with Optimus. “Jen, is this what you want?” My Mom asked, I knew I couldn't just stay here on earth without Optimus. “Mom, it is what I want, I belong there more than I belong here. I will live the rest of my life on Cybertron, maybe even start a family someday….” My Mom gave me a cheeky smile, “If you do have kids then they better come visit me….” I was shocked, she wanted me to have kids. “Mom!” I hissed, almost ready to yell at her for saying such things. “But seriously… I want to be a grandma…” My Mom flat out said in a blunt tone. “Moooom… your embarrassing me!” I was blushing, thinking that Optimus might have heard it. Even though I was 22 when I married Optimus, and now that I’m 25 and leaving Earth to live on another planet.

All my friends and teammates were saying goodbye. Wings little sister, Audrinna, was sad that wings had to leave, I walked over, and kneeled in front of scarlet and Audrinna. “You both were good friends to us, here… a bracelet for you and scarlet.” I handed, Audrinna and scarlet a bracelet. “Thank you!” both girls said. Once everyone said their goodbyes they went through the space bridge. Me and Optimus were the last ones to leave. Just before we walk through the space bridge we took on last look at our friends and I looked at my family that I was leaving behind. Then we walked through, I wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

We have to do a lot of rebuilding, but that is for later. We all stood by the statue of Megatron. Bee was finally getting promoted to warriors, I was so happy for him. “We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles...but at long last,  
our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here… and our absent comrades … Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor ... one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger.” Optimus spoke, but what a good moment here, there is one of bad on Earth.

(Deep in the Ocean)

“Megatron....Megatron….Megatron!” He had awoken in a dimension between life and death. “Unicron?” Megatron asked. “I do not understand.” he said, wondering how he is speaking to Unicron.  
“Why am I not one with the Allspark? Do I yet live?” Megatron asked. “You do not, yet you cannot join the Allspark because my lifeblood once flowed through your veins.” Unicron explained to Megatron. “Dark energon.” Megatron figured out why. “It binds you to my Anti-spark.” Unicron added. “Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison  
you within the Earth's core. So how is it that you speak to me now?” Megatron asked...

(Later)

Megatron broke through the ocean’s surface, looking way different. The only one knowing where there going is themselves.

(Cybertron)

“In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of our  
creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership, Bumblebee…… arise a warrior.” Optimus finished, everyone congratulated Bee. “Yeah Bee!” I said as we fist bumped. “Let's get this party started!” WheelJack said, then the Megatron statue blew up. We all celebrated for a bit then Optimus ruined it all. “I am sorry to interrupt your celebration…” He said, I looked over to him wondering what he is about to say. “Here it comes.” Bulkhead started. “Primes never party.” Arcee finished. “...but I must take my leave of you.” Optimus said, the tone of his voice said that there is something more. Something important is probably missing before any others can return or bring new ones to life...


	37. Surprise...?

After the Predacon attack, Bumblebee, Me, Wings, Arcee, and Bulkhead were walking. Wings spoke out, "Man this place gives me the creeps." I looked over at her, and laughed sarcastically. "Seriously, it's the day time it's not that creepy." In the corner of my optics, I saw Bee pick something up. "Well, I'm sorry. I just don't like being in this kind of place." She crossed her arms over her chest. I then looked over at Bee, "What are you doing?" I asked, he looked at me, and slightly smiled. "I'm scouting." I saw a bit of dried energon on one of his fingers. "I followed this energon trail, which means he was wounded, but were not the ones who wounded him." We all looked at Bee in curiosity, wondering who was he talking about, then we saw a shadow. "Whoa! You mean we've been tracking.... Predaking." The one to whom we were speaking of, had landed.

He was about to scourch us into the afterlife, when Bee shouted. "Hold fire! Recognize this Predaking?" He stops what he was about to do and listens. "You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely your familiar with this little treasure from his vault, the Immobalizer. It causes instant stasis-lock, though the victim remains fully conscious ... a living death. But we didn't come here to fight. Your highness." We watched as Predaking transformed. "Then why have you violated my refuge, Autobot?" Bee stepped forward, and set the fake Immobalizer down. "We need answers. Do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron?" Predaking stepped aside showing all the bones of fallen predacons. "Indeed ... legions of them. Behold my subjects ... a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the great cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration." Smokescreen stepped into the conversation "Yeah, well, me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, your highness?" Smokescreen snapped. "Two? Where?" Predaking stepped forward in anticipation. "We came to ask your help in finding them."

I stepped into the conversation, Predaking raised a brow. "For revenge?" He growled, thinking were going to destroy them. "No. Optimus would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled energon. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to ... that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet." I slightly begged, trying to reason with Predaking. "You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth? Leave me be and dare not trespass here again." I sighed, and we left, Wings patted my shoulder. "You tried, Jen" I smiled, then I looked away and frowned.

(Night- At Darkmount)

We had gotten information from knockout about Darkmount holding some information that may tell us where Shockwave's labs would be. "What makes you think we'll find Shockwave's cloning lab here?" Smokescreen asked, I sighed and walked over to the other side of the room.

I looked out at the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle, and sparkle in the sky. 'Optimus, I miss you. Please return safely.' I thought. I listened to the others chatter, "If the intel I received from Knockout is accurate... we'll find a map of Shockwave's entire lab network in the Citadel's databank." Bee said, I could only hear him a bit.

"Lord Smokescreen, emperor of destruction." Smokescreen was sitting in the chair, mocking Megatron, as if he was Megatron himself. "How can you sit there? That's some bad mojo." I smirk hearing bulkhead say that to smokescreen. "What do you know? Knockout actually shot straight for once." I heard Bee say, and I walked over. "What'd you have to do ...buff his finish?" I asked, laughing a bit. "Close. Let's download the data and get out of here." Bee said, but then, in the distance I could hear something coming, I sensed that something wasn't right, that something bad was gonna happen. "Hey. Something's heading our way." Bulkhead pointed out, I saw it too, "Predaking?" Arcee asked, I shook my head. "Movin' too fast." Bee said, readying himself for a fight. "Starscream?" Smokescreen asked, I glared at him, I thought, 'How can that be Starscream?!' "Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was Megatron! "Megatron!?"

I was surprised and horrified at the same time. "You skewered bucket-head with a giant saber and managed to miss his Spark?" Bulkhead said, I realized that Bee tried to kill Megatron and possibly failed. "How are you still alive?" Arcee asked, backing away slowly. "And where'd you score the upgrade?" Smokescreen said, I really never liked how he handles these situations. "Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me ... Unicron! And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion." That is where my jaw dropped. 'How could Unicron posses Megatron's body?!' "We need to retreat." Bee suggested, I nodded in agreement. "The only way out is down. We can't call for a ground bridge until we put some space between Unicron and us!" Bulkhead mentioned, I felt like how I did when I had to help save Earth with Optimus and Megatron. "Behold my infinite might!" There was a glow from behind the only cover we got and suddenly right in my face was a purple spiky object.

"Let's roll." Bee said, and We all transformed as the object exploded. We traveled for a few minutes until we screeched to a halt. "Whoa! Stop!" Arcee yelled, and we all transformed just before we fell over the edge. "A smelting pit?" I questioned, looking at the others. "Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years, but that's still burning?" Arcee slightly hissed. I was shocked, I could have died a second time! "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge." Bee commed Ratchet.

I hoped we could get out of here quickly but nope. Megatron came and within minutes the rest of the team was hanging over the edge. "No!" And suddenly they fell, I was horrified and upset. "Servants of Prime, you will now join your brethren!" Bee and I were by the edge and I was released when I saw a ground bridge. Bee smiled, "You got that right!" and he fell backwards into the ground bridge. I saluted to him for fun, "Sayonara you ugly fragger!" And I dived down into the portal.


	38. Unicron has Returned

"I... am... weak!" Megatron yelled out, but the internal conflict was still going on with in him. 'And I thought I had killed that wretched little femme! I wanted Prime to suffer!' he added, growling, and clenching his fists. 'I have seen that young femme before right when the Prime had rendered my form dormant. I sensed she had a great power in her.' Unicron was now evolving a plan. A plan to gain total power over me and destroy the Autobots.

(Onboard the Nemesis)

'How is this happening? I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron, and Unicron's the first in line?" Arcee said, I could tell she was upset. "Not to mention those Predacons." Bulkhead said. I had to agree with him on that, but I knew Megatron still has a grudge against me and will do anything to hurt me, so that it would affect Optimus as well. "What have we come home to?" Bulkhead said, and I opened my mouth to speak but smokescreen is already speaking. "What are we supposed to call him, huh ... Megacron?" Smokescreen said and Wings added, "Unitron?" I looked at them both, glaring at them. "Really? That's your biggest issue right now?" They shut up quick, and I look back at Bee. "Right, right. So, what's the game plan?" Smokescreen asked, then Ratchet spoke up. "While Unicron may now inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus cannot be defeated by customary means." I then looked over to Bee, he was trying to contact Optimus and WheelJack. "Optimus? Wheeljack! This is Bumblebee. We have an urgent situation." All we got back was static, I had a bad feeling, but I was determined to get the message to them. "Optimus! Can yo..." I stopped Bee and let Arcee speak. "You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio-silent." Arcee said, and I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a bit.

Then I took over, "Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat ... the Chaos-bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body." I said, there was a bit of desperation in my voice. "So, what now ... I mean, besides hoping that Optimus got the message?" Arcee said, I looked down. "We figure out why Unicron's here." Arcee added, And what he wants. Bee finished. The big "U could have taken Earth behind our backs." Smokescreen said, I listen there rant about Unicron. "....To destroy the Spark of his archenemy ... Primus." Ratchet said, I looked up saddened by what he said. "But that's the core of our planet! And Primus helped me countless times!" I said, it was like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. "It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world ... have to fight for the survival of our home?" Arcee held her arms close to her, she was a sad as I was. "Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one. And the battle lines which separate the two run through the very Spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished, each forming the core of their own separate worlds Cybertron... and Earth. And now... the darkness has followed us...all the way home." I was upset, just listening to what Ratchet said.

(A/N: This is a side part, enjoy it!)

I walked off to my quarters, feeling alone more than ever. I activated my recording diary, so far it contains the events that happened from where we arrived to Cybertron. "Entry number 31. It's been a few weeks since I had arrived here on Cybertron, and things have went from okay to worse. Unicron has returned and he seeks to destroy Primus, the very being who has guided my journey to where I am today." I looked away and stopped talking, and sighs heavily. "Things between me and Optimus are a little different, he is more focused on bringing back the LIFE to Cybertron. And unfortunately he hasn't had time for me, like I'm the third wheel. It's not how we used to be before all this, he loved me for the person I am, even before I became Cybertronian. But I think he has given up love for other things. I wish I could see my family again, I miss them so much..." I stopped recording, I heard yelling coming from the brig where the Decepticons are locked up in.

"Jen, help me get Knockout back in! He broke out again!" I got up and left the recorder on the bed and helped Wings recapture Knockout. "Hey knockout, maybe this will keep you quiet." I held up his buffer, and he smiled his devilish smile. "Yes! Finally I can have the finish I deserve!" Knockout allowed me to buff his finish, making him happy. "Ahhh that is the stuff...thanks Jen." He was so glad that, when I was done, he was satisfied with my work and went back to the brig without us using force.


	39. Consumed by Darkness

After the little fun I had capturing Knockout and buffing his finish, I had walked into the medical bay. Ratchet was keeping Ultra Magnus in a stable condition. “Vitals are improving. You will be back on your struts in good time.” I heard him say, Bee decided to walk in too. “Exactly how long is good time? Because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus' counsel.” Bee said, I kind of agreed but, we need Optimus, I need Optimus. “Bumblebee, we have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station time and time again... young warriors such as Jen, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos-bringer is at our doorstep, and now, more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation.” Ratchet did speak the truth, I had done things some would consider courageous or even brave, but I was actually scared. “We'll launch an attack on Darkmount, provided Unicron's still there.” I said, but my voice was low and no one really noticed. “Or first attempt to locate him, in the event he is not.” I kind of smiled, I know that could possibly work in our favor.

(At the burial grounds- 3rd P.O.V)

Starscream waited and waited for Shockwave's arrival. Finally he did show up, “Shockwave. How was your journey?” Starscream said, his voice slightly low. “Long. Explain why you have summoned me to the middle of nowhere.” Shockwave said, in his logical voice. “Because I have located our army. The clones sniffed out quite the mother lode, wouldn't you say?” The two predacons just stood there like dumbbells.

(Back on the ship- My P.O.V)

“I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating system to search for Megatron's life signal.” Ratchet said, I just stood there and watched as things happened. I really wasn't in the mood for adding in my opinion. “Doc, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes ... he might have looked and sounded like old bucket- head, but it wasn't him.” Smokescreen said, I nodded by head, in agreement. “That much I know. But even if a fraction of Megatron's Spark still flickers within his body, the ship's scanners may pick it up.” Ratchet said, I listened to everything, but I knew something much worse is gonna happen, I just know it.

(Predicon burial grounds- 3rd P.O.V)

“So, you find me amusing?” Darksteel said, and he hit Sky-links. “Ow. That hurt!” Sky-links barked, and Starscream interrupted, “That bone could be your comrade someday! Now stop fooling around and return to the task at hand!” Starscream yelled at the two, and out of nowhere a shadowy figure appears, they all looked up. “I do find it curious...that I am not the only one currently seeking the remains of mighty legions.” Megatron said, Starscream gawked at the sight of his old master. “It cannot be. It defies logic.” Shockwave said, Starscream was still gawking at his now living master. “Lord Megatron! But ...but how? Y-You, uh … oh, what does it matter? Our master is back and looking far more imposing than ever!” Starscream smirked hoping that Megatron has a plan to rid themselves of the Autobots.

“My liege, rest assured, we have been working tirelessly in your absence to build an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron.” Starscream added. “I do not wish to conquer this world. I wish to eradicate it.” Megatron hissed, startling Starscream. “Ye... uh ...a-apologies, lord Megatron. I-I can't say that I'm following.” Starscream stuttered and tried to recompose himself. “Silence! Your master is under my control. I am the Destroyer of worlds, the Bringer of chaos, and the Lord of the undead.” Unicron said through Megatron. “Unicron.” Shockwave said, slightly baffled by the surprising events that had just occurred. “I say we show the Lord of the undead what it's like to be unliving!” Darksteel said, Sky-links agreed. “Rip him to shreds!” The two predacons started to attack Megatron. And the two were easily defeated, Megatron then used dark energon to revive the predicon bones.

(On the Nemesis- my P.O.V)

“Megatron's life signal.” Ratchet said, I couldn't believe it Megatron was still alive after Bee stabbed him in the chest. “So, somewhere inside that new body armor, he's still alive?” I asked, I knew Megatron will come after me at some point, if not sooner. “He's perished and returned before … a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron, which has coursed through his veins.” Ratchet said, I watched as Ratchet tracked Megatron. “The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount.” Bee said, I knew something was coming “Triangulating his exact position.” Ratchet said, and what we saw was surprising.

“We were there ... earlier today.” I said, Bee stepped in again. “Predaking's refuge?” Bee said, I watched the indicator move along the screen. “Unicron's retracing our steps?” Arcee said, kind of surprised. “Whoa, wait. What in Alpha Trion's beard is that?” Smokescreen said, I knew it there was something up! “Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can be only one thing ... dark energon. But for what purpose?” Ratchet asked, I looked down then at the screen then to Ratchet. “We all saw it. The valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones.” I said, taking the word right out of Bee’s mouth. “Unicron's raising an undead army.” Arcee said, I then looked back at the screen, and I knew where Megatron was heading. “One currently traveling across the hydrax plateau towards... the well of Allsparks, the most direct route to Cybertron's core…” Ratchet was cut off by me “....and Primus.” I said, I knew we were doomed by just the appearance of Dark energon and Unicron’s possession over Megatron.

(Another special part!!)

While I was in my quarters, I heard a whisper, like someone was calling me. I followed it with caution, and after walking for an hour, the strange calling stopped. I was in the sea of rust, and something moved behind me.

Suddenly, I was swiftly knocked to the ground, I looked up and I came face to face with Megatron. “What do you want Unicron…?” I asked, getting to my feet. “I have a special task at hand for you to do…..” And just as swiftly, I was stabbed in the center of my chest with a shard of dark energon. I yelled, and spasmed as the dark energon took over me, I tried to fight it but, to no avail I was now under the control of Unicron.


	40. The Unexpected

As of currently I was being controlled by unicron, and every time I try to defy him, I'm zapped. It hurts, and it is even more painful because of my bond with Optimus.

Suddenly Unicron showed up in my mind after speaking with Megatron. “Young Jen, no parents, no nothing. A daughter of the powerful Nova should have been very wise to have never listened to any calling…” Unicron said, I sneered at him, my face contorted showing how I felt about this. 'Oh, the anger fuming from you. I love it….' That only made me want to annihilate him even more.

(Nemesis- No Ones P.O.V)

“Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it.” Ratchet said. “No doubt, with every intention of undoing our efforts.” Bumblebee said. “So, what do we do?” Smokescreen asked. (If I were there I would have slapped him on the back of the head) “We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the well.” Bulkhead said. “Our strongest assets are this warship and whatever relics might be stored in its vault.” Bumblebee said, and Smokescreen stepped into the conversation again. “Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer.” he said, as he was gonna walk to check if those things were really there on the ship. “Hopefully the genuine article this time.” Bumblebee said, hoping Smokescreen was right. “I'll round up the secret weapons.” Smokescreen walked off to where those things are being held. “Bulkhead, think you  
can pilot this ship?” Bumblebee asked, looking at Bulkhead. “Con engineering. User-friendly, right?” Bulkhead said, and he pretty much was right. “Ratchet, you've given your all to save this world once already.” Bumblebee said, looking over at Ratchet.

(In the brig)

“Where are you taking us? We have a right to know!” knockout yelled, as the ship was moving towards the well of allsparks. “Greetings, fellow Decepticons.” Starscream barged into the brig undetected. “Starscream. Thank the stars! We can finally escape this dreaded ship.” Knockout said, relieved that starscream was there. “No, doctor. We must, in fact, take this ship… by whatever means necessary.” Starscream knew what he was doing, and after all this time he is now commanding the Decepticons, for now.

(Front of the ship)

“Primary fusion cannons, null-rays, ion blasters … everything we need to stand a fighting chance against Unicron's army.” Bumblebee said, as he went through the weapons that were brought to him. “Bee, in case I never get another chance to say this, you've really proved your mettle.” Arcee said, Bee looked at her with a small smile. “I'd like to think my actions always spoke louder than my words, Arcee. But it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best.” Bumblebee said, Arcee wasn't getting what bee was saying. “It would be nice if Optimus showed up about now.” Arcee said. “I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know.” Bumblebee said, but then Starscream ruined the moment. “Autobots! Surrender this warship!” Starscream barked. Bulkhead moved just a bit and the rod in Starscream's hand was pointed to him. “Ah-Ah-Ah. Funny how the Immobilizer can freeze bots in their tracks... before it's activated." Starscream said. “And, in case you're wondering, Smokescreen is in no position to come to your rescue right now.” Knockout said, and everyone stayed where they were, not wanting to get zapped by the Immobilizer.

(At a door)

Smokescreen was stuck in it.  
“Scrap.”

(Traveling to the Well of Allsparks)

I was riding one of the undead predacons, and it was right next to Megatron/Unicron. ‘now young Starlight, it is time for you to unleash your powers and kill the Prime. For when he comes, you'll be the last face he sees!’ Unicron spoke as he was currently in my mind. ‘Never… I will never kill Optimus!’ I screamed at him, and just as Unicron was gonna zap me a blue shield went up and it protected me. ‘What?! You couldn't have done that?! The only way you could have, was if you were….’ an evil smirk grew on his face. ‘Oh no! This is to good… your the first one in millennia to be with…’ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it can't be true, can it? 

Am I….sparked?


	41. Final Goodbyes

(Time skip!!)

The undead predacons have entered the well and was about to kill Primus. Suddenly I felt someone's presence, one that I knew all too well. "What?" Both me and Megatron said.'A familiar resonance ... pure energy, not unlike Primus... one I have not encountered since ancient days.' Unicron said in our minds then it clicked. "The Allspark!" I was happy that Optimus returned, but Unicron zapped me. "You. will. Never. WIN!" I yelled as I fought over control of my own mind. "So, the Prime returns!" Megatron said, as he aimed his plasma gun at the ship and hit of the engines. "Thank you, Prime, for delivering the Allspark so that I may erase it from existence." Optimus soared over me, he knew that I was being controlled by Unicron. "Not while I stand before you, Unicron. Megatron, you and I once united to save a world from Unicron. We must do so again." Optimus started throwing punches at Megatron, knocking him back multiple times. "Downside to wearing metal near a Polarity Gauntlet..." Knockout said "You're subject to the laws of magnetism. Optimus, go! Save the Allspark!" Bumblebee added, as he had the Polarity Gauntlet and was using it on Megatron.

While Optimus went after the Allspark, I made my way to Ratchet. I had walked through a portal, and Ratchet was surprised to see me. "Jen... Uh I mean, StarLight, what are you doing here?" Ratchet went over to me and held me up. "I...I need you to take care of something for me...." I handed Ratchet a large bundle in my arms. "What is this?" Then Ratchet heard a little noise come from the bundle, he opened it and saw something he thought was never possible, especially during a war. When Ratchet looked back up, I was gone.

(Time Skip)

"In order to both protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me  
to empty the vessel's contents." Optimus said, I then sneaked through the crowd of Autobot, who is the team. "Into where?" I spoke up, startling everyone. "The Matrix of Leadership. As such, my own Spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me." My eyes widened, I knew he was gone. Lost to the Allspark. "Are you telling us...that you are now... one with the Allspark?" Ratchet said, not believing what Optimus was saying. "That's what you say when someone kicks the..." Smokescreen said but stopped just to listen to what Optimus has to say. "To not return the Allspark to the well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed." In my mind I was screaming for Optimus to not do this. "Optimus, I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care most about." Everyone was trying to reason with Optimus the best they can, and I knew no one can do that. "Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you!" Smokescreen said. "We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before." Arcee suggested. I knew that wouldn't work either.

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix, and, in my view... you have each acted as a Prime." Optimus said, I knew this a 'Goodbye' speech. "Well, I... never really had the best role models." Knockout mumbled. "As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots ... keep fighting the noblest of fights." Optimus kept saying his farewell speech. "You can count on us to keep the peace." Smokescreen said. I jumped up and went to him, I looked into his optics. Optimus had accepted his fate. And so... have I....

 

 

 

 

Above all, do not lament our absence...

...for in our Sparks, we know that this is not the end...

...but merely a new beginning...

...simply put...

...another transformation...


	42. Epilogue

With that our story of tragic love concludes, the two worlds have been saved countless times, love had help conquer the dark. Life returns to a lifeless planet, but sacrifices had to be made, love and friendships have been tested. Most of all, the creation two being's love will live on. The sparks and hearts of many will hold those memories of what they had and now had lost. Don't forget--

"love is a powerful thing, it has a way of tracking you down. And it has a way of changing you, for the better."


End file.
